A fortunate fate
by Alix Winchester
Summary: Best friends Allie and Zoe are exploring the states to find any evidence of hunters, though its more of an excuse for a road trip. But what are they supposed to do when they are sucked into the real world of supernatural where everything is real and happening behind the proper time frame? What can they and cant they tell the boys? DISCONTINUED
1. The dimention jump

"This is a really bad idea"

Allie looked back at her friend, Zoe, from the door of the empty house.

"Come on" She urged. Zoe remained where she was. Allie sighed, walking back to stand in front of her friend. "Revisit about ten years ago, remember what I told you?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to be an FBI agent?"

"No" Allie sighed, shaking her head. "I told you. If they are real, still saying if, I will find them"

"Come on" Zoe sighed. "This is obviously the wrong place, its empty"

"That's what they want you to think" Allie replied immediately. Zoe crossed her arms, glaring at her friend. "Please?" Allie tried. Zoe sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but only for a moment. Then I get to drive" She bargained. Allie looked back at her precious '67 Chevy Impala and laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life. She wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder and began to lead her to the house.

"No way" was all she said. Zoe scowled and pushed her arm away, but continued on towards the house. Passing the rows of rusting old cars the two kept a close eye out for anything that could suggest someone was living there. Nothing they could see. The friends stopped at the front door and, after a quick glance in the closest window, Allie knocked. Silence. She knocked again and nothing happened.

"No one lives here" Zoe reasoned. Allie shrugged, leaning down and pulling something out of her pocket. "What's that?" Zoe asked, frowning. Allie held it up proudly.

"Lock pick" She grinned. "Like it?" She didn't wait for an answer, only stuck it into the lock and began to fiddle with it.

"Stop it" Zoe growled. "We're gonna get in trouble"

"No one lives here" Allie retaliated, "You said so yourself." Zoe rolled her eyes and waited but after a moment she reached out and turned the doorhandle. It swung open easily. Allie looked up at her friend, slightly upset she hadn't been able to use the lock pick.

"You're welcome" Zoe grumbled, leading the way in. They looked around, realising the incredible resemblance between this house and the one on the screen. Allie found her way to the study and picked up one of the few books there.

"Hey" She scowled. "This isn't even lore, what is this?" Zoe shrugged.

"Hey maybe they based the house on this one." She reasoned. Allie looked up.

"Or this is the actual house" She grinned. Zoe sighed and she laughed again. "kidding" Zoe followed her into the study and opened a drawer.

"Not even anything unusual in here" Allie looked up, suddenly remembering something.

"The kitchen!" she cried, putting the book down and leaving the room. Zoe frowned, still searching the drawers.

"What about it?" She asked as the other girl began searching drawers in the next room.

"If I can find the cutlery drawer, there's a false bottom" She replied.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you know that" Zoe laughed. Allie looked up, pausing her search.

"Season four, during the breaking of the seals, rising of the witnesses. Bobby was working on the spell to get rid of them and he told Dean he needed something from the kitchen, in the false bottom in the cutlery drawer." She explained before resuming her search. Zoe shook her head.

"Of course" She muttered to herself. "How could I forget" As she absentmindedly shifted through the books she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Zoe looked up, frowning at the red symbol that appeared on the window beside her.

"Uh, Allie" She called. Allie appeared beside her a moment later and they watched the glowing red symbol. "Is this some kind of angel symbol or something?" Allie's eyes widened after a moment and she cursed under her breath.

"We have to go" She said suddenly, grabbing her friend's jacket and attempting to run. Zoe stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked, panicking now.

"Season six, the French mistake. That's the symbol that sent Sam and Dean here. This is how it happened when they were pulled back by Raphael. We have to go!" She explained desperately. Zoe nodded and they turned to run. They only got about two paces when Allie felt something grab her and she was thrown back at the window.

Allie's back hit the window and it broke against her back painfully before she hit something beyond the window. She lay there for a minute, trying to catch her breath. She reached out, finding Zoe beside her.

"What did we hit?" She asked weakly. Zoe shifted slightly and cursed under her breath.

"Impala" She replied. Allie cursed and felt the car beneath her, she had hit the roof and Zoe had hit the hood. She felt the large dent beneath her.

"That won't fix easy" She grumbled, then frowned. "Hey, I didn't park here" She pulled herself up, looking around. Their surroundings looked the same, but something was different. Then she looked inside the window they had just crashed through and her eyes widened. Instead of the few books that were far from lore, there were at least a hundred scattered around the study that was almost completely different. Allie's eyes widened.

"Oh no" she whispered, hoping this was a dream. There was the pounding of footsteps down the stairs inside and Allie panicked. She quickly pulled herself off the car, ignoring the ache as she grabbed her now standing friend's hand and pulled her away.

"Woah, what's going on?" Zoe cried. Allie quickly shushed her and pulled her around the house and behind a stack of cars. They had just managed to duck behind cover when the footsteps reached the door and froze on the steps. There was a curse and the two heard yelling. Allie and Zoe crouched close to the ground, staring wide eyed at each other.

"Is that…" Zoe whispered, trailing off. Allie nodded, putting a finger to her lips and Zoe nodded back. The two men continued talking by the door, wondering what could have done that to the car before them. Allie motioned Zoe to remain quiet and still before slowly pushing herself upwards to see through the cars broken side window. Due to her horrible luck, the taller man was just looking up and she moved away quickly, cursing in her mind. She glanced wide-eyed at the girl beside her, who did the same. They were caught.

* * *

 **So as you may have realised, this is me and my friend and it is really exactly how we act. My friends is currently helping me with plotlines and her character as well as proof reading out personalities. So, this should be interesting...**


	2. A time lord from Gallifrey

They were caught.

Both men had become silent and no sound came from the other side. Allie could imagine both with their guns creeping slowly around the rusted car they hid behind. She saw Zoe close her eyes and did the same. A moment later Allie felt someone grab the back of her shirt and made a startled sound as she was pulled to her feet. She tried to pull away, only freezing when she felt the barrel of a gun on her back. She glanced up to see Zoe in the same condition and couldn't help but stare at the man behind her. Sam Winchester.

This wasn't real, it couldn't be.

"Who are you?" the man behind her asked. Dean. It had to be. She didn't respond, trying to comprehend what was going on. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the gun that pressed harder into her back as the man behind her became impatient. "I said, who are you?" He growled. Allie thought for a moment.

"You wouldn't believe me" She decided to say. Now thoroughly out of patience, he threw her to the ground and she turned to see the gun still pointed at her.

"Try me" It was him, it was really him. Dean Winchester. Was it really possible? Allie glanced over her shoulder. Zoe was still being held in place by the younger brother and she watched Allie as she decided what she was meant to say. She turned back to Dean as he waited for her to talk. She sighed and watched his gun carefully as she answered.

"My name is Allie, that's my friend Zoe, and we're from a universe where everything here, including the two of you, are a TV show." Dean frowned slightly and glanced up at his brother, gun still carefully trained on her. After a moment of what seemed to be a non-verbal conversation he glanced back at her.

"Try again" He said, pulling back the hammer of his gun. Allie's eyes widened and she tried to jump to her feet to get away from the weapon. His gun moved when she stood and Allie found herself freezing again. "Who. Are. You." He demanded slowly. Allie answered without thinking.

"I'm a time lord from Gallifrey." She said in a serious tone. Sam snorted in amusement and Dean glared at him over Allie's shoulder. He stepped forward, throwing a punch and Allie was knocked to the ground, taken by surprise.

"Dean" Sam just about scolded. Dean glared at his brother again.

"What?" He snapped.

"Don't" Sam said gently. Dean rolled his eyes and picked the girl up, leading her inside with a firm grip on her arm. Allie knew better than to complain or fight back when Dean was pissed and it seemed Zoe knew too.

Zoe's POV

Zoe watched as they were taken inside and Allie was taken the other direction. She was led to the room they had been in before, when it was empty, the study. She quickly took a seat on the couch and watched the three men warily as they watched her back. Zoe felt a little intimidated, she didn't exactly know where this was going. She glanced around the room awkwardly until bobby broke the ice. "So who are you really?" bobby questioned whilst ignoring dean pacing like a maniac. She looked up, not quite sure if she should even respond.

"I'm Zoe, college graduate from Michigan State. Allie and I like the show 'Supernatural', and now we're in this alternate dimension… um, thingy where we're in the show. Um…"

"That doesn't explain who you are" Dean cut her off. "That was the question" Zoe sighed, getting frustrated now.

"I'm a girl, who's 23, who researches whilst my best friend is in 'some combat course' kicking ass because were hunters in training!" she spoke quickly so that her words were barely distinguishable. Bobby raised an eyebrow and the brothers blinked in surprise.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked, practically dragging his brother into the next room. While they spoke quietly Zoe was still able to hear their words in the silence of the study.

"Dude, I swear, she is seriously messed up" Sam said quietly, making Dean laugh. "What?" He frowned.

"She's got your temper Sam" He chuckled. "I mean she basically sounds like you" Sam gave him a bitch face as he continued to laugh.

"Whatever, what were you going to tell me?" Dean glanced back in the room and Zoe was suddenly glad she hadn't been watching them in that moment. They moved further from the door and she could now barely pick up any word said. From what she managed to gather though it sounded like Sam was going downstairs to talk to Allie.

Allie's POV

The first thing they did was separate the girls and Allie found herself locked in the panic room while her friend was upstairs alone with the brothers and, judging by the third voice, Bobby. Hopefully he and Sam could keep Dean from hurting her Allie thought desperately. After what felt like around half an hour the door opened and Allie immediately stood from her spot on the bed, relaxing when she saw Sam instead of his brother. He glanced at her for a moment before closing the door. He walked over and pulled up a chair as Allie sat down on the bed again.

"Sorry about him" Sam said with a genuine sorry smile. "He's had a rough time recently" Allie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, Hell can do that to someone" She replied without thinking. She only realised what she had said when she saw Sam's small frown.

"How do you and your friend know so much?" He asked. "Who are you? Really."

"I told you-"

"Please don't say time lord again" he interrupted. Allie rolled her eyes.

"No, I was telling the truth the first time. I'm Allie and my friend Zoe and I are from another dimension where this is all in a TV show. I'm honestly kind of addicted to it so I pretty much know everything that's going to happen for a long while. I can prove it but you're going to have to answer some questions first." She explained. Sam hesitated.

"What kind of questions?"

"What's the year?"

"2008" He responded without hesitation. Allie blinked. Back in time. Then again, she had already assumed that.

"Okay then" She began. "A couple more questions?" Sam nodded.

"Shoot"

"How long has Dean been out of hell?"

"Couple days"

"Found out what got him out yet?" She questioned, frowning. Sam shook his head.

"Going to see Pamela tonight, guessing you already know her?"

"Course" Allie scoffed, like it was obvious. Which it was, in a way. "Best damn psychic in the state"

"Yeah, her" Sam agreed. Allie then realised, to her discomfort, that Sam was staring at her. She shifted slightly looking away before looking up again. He shook his head slightly, forcing himself to look away.

"Sorry" He muttered. Allie tilted her head slightly and he looked back up at her.

"Why?"

"For staring" He answered, looking away again. Allie frowned.

"Why were you?" She asked, curious. Sam frowned at her.

"What?"

"Why were you staring?" She repeated. Sam thought for a moment.

"I guess I'm trying to figure you out. I mean, you just appear, you know who we are and you're absolutely freaked out one second and then basically like Dean the next." He explained, thinking carefully about each word. Allie smiled to herself, shaking her head.

"I was shocked at first, I mean I still am, but once I was a little more okay with it that's really my personality." She thought just as carefully, not wanting to make a bad impression. Sam smiled and went to say something else but the door opened before he could. Allie stiffened and Dean walked in. He didn't even glance at her though, instead looking at his brother.

"Bobby says bring her up. Looks like they're telling the truth." He told Sam. The younger Winchester nodded, standing and Allie did the same only to be stopped by Dean. She was about to frown and question him when he flicked his wrist and water splashed over her face. She froze, scowling as she spit out the water that had got in her mouth.

"Not a demon" She muttered. Dean didn't respond, pulling a knife out of his belt and pulling up the sleeve of her jacket. Before she had time to react he pressed the blade into her skin, making a thin neat cut on her forearm. She cried out, mostly in surprise and took her arm back, clamping a hand tightly over her cut. She glared at Dean but he had already turned around and left. Allie glanced at Sam, who was staring at his brothers back with one of his best bitch faces. She almost laughed, it was a lot different to see in real life.

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly, turning to her. She nodded quickly and he left the room, motioning for her to follow. She did so without hesitation, realising that Dean seemed a lot meaner in real life, then again, it's not like he had opened up to her yet. After that he really was great, Allie knew that for a fact. Allie followed Sam into the study where he moved aside so she could take her place next to her friend on the couch.

The three men sat around the room and stared at them for a moment before Dean spoke up.

"So you know exactly what's going to happen?" he asked sceptically. The friends glanced at each other, wordlessly deciding Allie would be the one to speak up, she always was.

"Not exactly" She began. "Not everything would have been an episode, only the better hunts and major storyline parts. I have watched it all several times over but I still don't guarantee I'll know everything" She explained. Dean glanced at his brother and they engaged in yet another one of their telepathic conversations.

"Then what use are you?" Dean scoffed, earning him bitch face number two.

"I still know most things. Like you sold your soul when Sammy died to bring him back, but only got one year instead of ten. One year later Lilith rolled around and hellhounds dragged you to hell. Another couple months later you came back, which was only days ago, and now you're trying to find out what pulled you out." When she finished her little speech all three looked slightly baffled.

"Alright" Bobby huffed. "I guess I believe you then. So, what is it we're dealing with?" Both girls hesitated and glanced at each other. Now it seemed to be their turn for the silent conversation. However, they had less practice than the brothers so used physical movements instead. Zoe shrugged her shoulders slightly, wearing a questioning glance. _Should we tell them?_ Allie narrowed her eyes slightly, frowning at her. _Are you crazy?_ Zoe sighed and thought for a moment. Allie rolled her eyes and looked at the hunters in front of her.

"Can we have some privacy for a moment?" she asked as innocently as she could. Bobby narrowed his eyes.

"Something you're not telling us?"

"Obviously" Allie smiled sweetly. Bobby went to respond but was cut off by Dean.

"Why not?" he asked, impatient as ever. Allie thought for a moment, how could she explain it?

"We don't know what will happen if we change too many events here. Anything could happen. Some things we can tell you, others we can't. We need a moment to discuss and then we'll tell you as much as possible." Allie paused after explaining, hoping they would go along with what they were saying.

"Fine" Dean huffed, standing. "Come on guys" He added, guiding the other out of the room. Allie sighed in relief, turning to Zoe.

"What do we tell them?" Zoe asked immediately. Allie thought for a moment, biting her lip.

"Probably nothing at the moment, we don't want to change anything too much. Maybe we could help convince Dean that angels are real after they meet Cas. I don't want to tell them much ahead of time though." Allie tried to explain. Zoe nodded before her eyes widened suddenly.

"But Pam-!" Zoe began, quickly being shushed by Allie. She glanced at the door before looking at Zoe again.

"She'll be fine" She rationalised. "The boys need to go, to find out Cas' name-"

"Why can't we tell them?!" Zoe cried, voice rising. Allie shushed her again, more desperately this time.

"Like I said, we can't change things too much. We have to let it happen Zoe. I don't know why we're here because we obviously got pulled here by something, but I'm pretty sure we're not here to screw everything up. For now, we'll just lay low. Discuss before we tell them anything and hopefully earn their trust until we know what's going on. Okay?" Allie watched her friend carefully after finishing and Zoe nodded.

"Okay" She agreed. "So, what do we do now?" Allie sighed, thinking.

"We'll go with them to Pam's, wait till they get the name, then maybe we can convince her to stop." She decided. Zoe looked at her sceptically.

"I don't know how well that'll work, Allie" She sighed. Allie shrugged.

"Until we can have more time to analyse these kinds of things we have to change this world as little as possible." She reasoned. Zoe stared at her for a minute longer before giving in, and the two girls felt they had their jobs cut out for them.

Dean's POV

Dean stood with his brother in the hallway as she girls talked in private in the lounge and Bobby went out to make sure he had a car working. He heard shouting after a moment and was debating whether or not to go in when it stopped. A few minutes later they stepped out, shifting uncomfortably by the doorway. The four of them stood in uncomfortable silence and Dean took the opportunity to examine the girls before him. They were considerably tall, though not taller than Sam, only slightly less than himself.

Zoe had darker skin than her friend and her hair and eyes were a chestnut brown, the hair reaching just past her shoulders. It also had vibrant blue tips with a blue streak down the right side. She wore a pink _Michigan state university_ shirt covered by a green cargo jacket over a worn pair of blue jeans.

Allie had lighter skin that looked easy to burn and her hair was between a light brown and a dark blonde. She too had it cropped just below the shoulder and it also included the blue tips and streak on the same side. Her eyes were a bright blue with a slight green tinge. She was wearing a university shirt too but in black and she wore a worn down brown leather jacket over her equally as worn jeans.

Dean frowned, glancing at the clothes he and his brother were wearing, minus the university shirt, it was almost the same. He erased the thought from his mind, rationalising that it must just be coincidence. The front door opened and Bobby peered in.

"You comin'?" he asked, walking back out. Dean glanced at his brother and waved for the girls to follow them outside. Dean scowled, remembering the dents in his car and quickly fixed the one in the roof to his best ability. Sure, it was still deep, but not deep enough so that they couldn't sit up without hitting the roof. He scowled at Allie, as he was sure this was her fault somehow but Bobby must have seen the exchange.

"Allie, you ride with me" He called, waving her over to his truck. She nodded, quickly following and Zoe sighed as she was forced to follow the brothers into the Impala.


	3. An angel of the lord

**hi, sorry to any few readers i may have for not posting in a while. i have been writing however and i am going to be posting longer chapters now, posting by episode mostly from now on. I may take a while to post again but hopefully i will get better at this.**

 **Thanks to anyone who reads, Please reveiw! It means the world to me!**

 **-Alix**

Allie's POV

The ride to Pamela's was silent and Allie found herself staring out the window for the majority of the time. She still didn't know whether or not to count this as real but she was willing enough to follow along, even if it was a dream. The truck pulled up and a moment later Allie saw the Impala pull up beside them. She climbed out and immediately moved to her friend's side as she exited the impala's backseat. She didn't look happy and she looked at Allie with one of her best bitch faces yet.

"You know Dean plays music about twice as loud when he's mad" She grumbled quietly so only she could hear. Allie laughed, earning her a directed glare from Zoe. Allie grinned back at her and looked up when she heard Pamela's exited greeting. They quickly made their way over to the door and up on the porch just before she was about to invite them inside. She stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" She asked curiously. Bobby looked around, remembering the girls himself.

"Pamela, this is Zoe and Allie" He introduced, pointing to them in turn. "Just met 'em this morning actually" He explained. Pamela tilted her head slightly.

"He hasn't scared you off yet?" She asked good humouredly, but Allie picked up on the question in her voice.

"We're hunters" Zoe said quickly.

"Hunters in training" Allie corrected, nodding.

"Hmm" Pamela muttered, looking them up and down. "Nice to meet you then" She smiled. "Come in, all of you" She turned and the group followed her inside.

"So, you heard anything?" Bobby asked, getting to business.

"Ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits, no one seems to know who snatched your boy from the pit."

"So what's next" He asked, already sounding slightly defeated.

"Séance I think" She replied evenly. Bobby stopped walking.

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here, are you?" He asked cautiously.

"No" She shook her head. "Just wanna get a sneak peak at it, like a crystal ball without the crystal." She moved into the next room, smiling and the boys followed, all but oblivious of the girls behind them. They glanced at each other uneasily before following. They entered the room just in time to see Pamela laying out a black tablecloth covered with a large pentagram and surrounding symbols. She glanced up at the group and the chairs around her.

"You girls might want to get some extra chairs from the next room." She suggested. Allie nodded and led her friend through the door where Zoe grabbed her arm and pulled them out of view.

"We can't let her do this" She whispered urgently.

"Yes we can. I told you okay? We have no time to think about the consequences and she will be perfectly fine anyway. Please, don't say anything until after she gets the name." She begged. Zoe looked pleadingly at her and Allie met her gaze. She sighed eventually, looking away.

"Fine" She mumbled. Allie smiled and thanked her, grabbing two chairs and handing one to Zoe. They entered the next room just in time to see Pamela pass Sam and a grinning Dean.

"You're invited too grumpy" She smiled playfully. Sam grinned at his brother who shook his head.

"You are not invited" He insisted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Allie tried her best to not laugh but it was even funnier in real life. She managed to keep it quiet though.

A moment later the group sat around the cloth covered table with the lit candles set up in the centre. Following what Pamela told them, they joined hands and, after her being grabby again, Dean pulled away his shirt to reveal the red handprint imprinted on his shoulder. Sam looked disbelievingly at it and Allie couldn't hold back her stare from across the table. Sure, it was cool on TV, but it was just incredible to see in person. He didn't even understand the significance of it yet.

Pamela laid her hand flat over the mark and closed her eyes, causing everyone else to do the same. It was silent for a moment before Pamela began to speak.

"I convoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle" She repeated. After a few times the TV in the corner turned on, causing Allie to jump, but she forced herself not to open her eyes.

"Castiel?" She said, almost as if surprised. "Sorry Castiel, I don't scare that easy"

"Castiel?" Dean frowned. Allie opened her eyes to see everyone else had already done the same.

"Its name" Pamela explained. "It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back" she continued, changing the chant slightly and tension filled the room.

"I think we should stop" Bobby suggested.

"I almost got it" She insisted.

"Pam, stop!" Zoe called out. Allie watched the scene fearfully, they couldn't let this happen, the boys would never trust them again.

"Pamela, that's not a good idea!" Allie insisted.

"Pam-!" Zoe began, being cut off by the flame of the candles rising in a great big flare. Pamela screamed and her eyes were filled with flames for a second before she fell off her chair. The group jumped into action, Bobby and the boys rushed to her and the older man sent one off to call an ambulance. Allie and Zoe couldn't believe what they were seeing, this was just horrible. Watching it on a screen you couldn't begin to imagine how bad it looked. They held each other tightly and Allie found she couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her.

Bobby sent the girls off with Sam and Dean while he went to check on Pamela but Allie found herself quite scared to be alone with them. Neither of them would think twice about blaming them. As soon as they stopped in a nearby hotel Allie took Zoe and went to find a hiding spot somewhere. She liked knowing she had a place to hide herself anywhere she was going to be staying. They found themselves out back behind the building where, conveniently enough, there was a fire escape ladder leading to their room. They stayed there for a long time, not moving when Sam came out, calling for them.

Allie woke slowly, finding herself particularly cold. She looked around, confused for a moment before she noticed something, this was all real. It was happening and she wasn't going to wake up. She was sore and cold and it was dark out. She had her arm around Zoe, who still slept curled against her. Allie quickly woke her and the two made their way carefully up the fire escape and into their room, it was dark but they could see the makeshift beds between the two queens that must have been for them.

Zoe smiled and pulled herself into the bed right away but Allie was looking around, thinking.

"What is it?" Zoe asked her, worried. Allie thought for a moment.

"Something's not right. Something's going to happen, what happens now?" That was when Allie noticed Sam's empty bed. She cursed under her breath and headed for the door.

"Stay awake and watch" She told Zoe. "He's coming, I'll be right back" She headed for the door, not tuning at her friends sudden questions.

"Who's coming? Allie, where are you going? Who's coming?!" She asked frantically. Allie opened the door, turning and pointing to the ceiling in response. Zoe's eyes widened and she left, making her way quickly down the stairs. She couldn't tell how long Sam had been gone but it couldn't have been long, Cas showed up just after he left. The impala was nowhere to be seen though. Allie's eyes widened as she realised, that had to mean Cas was there now. She turned and bolted back inside and up the stairs, ignoring the fact that Bobby was just pulling up.

Allie could almost hear the frequencies outside but that didn't prepare her for what happened when she opened the door. She was immediately hit with the loudest sound she had ever heard in her life and it killed her ears. She clutched her hands over her ears and looked up just in time to see Dean drop his gun as he covered both his ears. Allie looked up to see her friend looking at her, she shouted something but Allie couldn't hear. After a moment Zoe mouthed the question to her.

 _Where's Sam?_

Allie couldn't respond as the frequency became louder, there was a loud cracking and a moment later the mirror fell from the roof. Allie found herself sitting against the wall, covering her ears as hard as she could.

"Jesus Christ Cas! Turn it down!" She shouted. Luckily the sound was too loud for her to be heard by anyone else. She noticed Bobby at the door and the sound passed not much later.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, turning from the road to glance at Dean, who was wiping the blood from his ears. He scowled.

"Well aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy" He answered. Allie had to try not to laugh at his choice of words.

"Girls?" Bobby asked, turning slightly. "What about you?" Zoe shrugged and Allie just scowled.

"Ditto" She muttered, glancing at Dean. She reached up after a moment, touching her hand gently against her ear, it came back with more blood than it had a minute ago. She scowled again, at least it wasn't bleeding freely still.

"Where are you?" She head Dean ask. Looking up, she saw him on the phone and flinched, knowing exactly where his brother was. That was when she realised that she and Zoe hadn't eaten since the day before in their own universe.

"Done" Dean said, ending the conversation.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked, bewildered.

"'Cause he would've tried to stop us"

"From what?"

"From summoning this thing" He answered curtly. Allie instantly perked up, all thoughts of food forgotten. Finally, she absolutely loved Cas' entrance and she had been waiting to see this since she had found herself in this universe. They stopped later on to pick up paint for what Dean called 'Bobby's art project' and Allie slept the rest of the way to their destination.

Allie gasped as she woke, sitting bolt upright. She blinked and looked up at Dean, who was facing her from the passenger seat and had just woken her. He raised an eyebrow.

"We're here" He told her, still looking slightly confused. Allie nodded, rubbing her eyes and tapping Zoe on the shoulder. She stirred and looked up at her.

"We're here" She repeated, opening her door and stepping out. Before she could get inside the building though Dean stopped her, turning her to face him.

"You okay?" He asked, almost worriedly. She nodded, frowning.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"So you didn't just have a nightmare?" He asked skeptically. Allie frowned, trying to think what had happened in her dream. Yes, it was certainly not pleasant. She didn't remember anything except that, it was unpleasant and terrifying. She shook her head.

"I'm fine"

"Allie-" He sighed.

"I'm fine" She insisted, cutting him off. "Look, it's not your problem okay? It's just a dream and I don't even remember any of it. I know you don't even like me so you don't have to worry about me." He watched her for a moment.

"No, Allie I may not like you and we are certainly having a talk later about everything that has happened, but you're with us now it seems, meaning I have to protect you. Meaning I will protect you and Zoe, got that?" Allie nodded, slightly dazed by his response and he nodded right back. "Good, now come on." He walked past her inside and Allie turned to watch him enter the building. She heard the car door open and close and Zoe ran over to her.

"What was that about?" She asked quietly. Allie shook her head.

"I'll tell you later" She promised, following Dean inside.

Allie sat on one of the tables looking at Dean's selection of weapons while Zoe helped Bobby with the symbols and examined the books spread around. Dean spent his time alternating between helping Bobby, loading and checking the weapons and taking them off Allie. After all of the other weapons had been taken off her she picked up the demon knife over and over again. She twirled it around by the handle and examined the symbols etched into the blade.

"Stop that, you'll cut yourself" He muttered, taking it off her for the fifth time. Allie rolled her eyes.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Dean paused, thinking for a moment before pulling out his hand gun.

"Here" He began, showing her. He then began explaining the parts of the gun, how to load and shoot it properly and how to disassemble it if it got jammed. She nodded along, asking questions and paying close attention. When he finished he gave it to her, after making sure he had removed the bullets, and told her to take it apart. She frowned to herself at the start as she began slowly but sped up quickly. She put it back together and Dean left her to practice. After she mastered that, he taught her the shotgun and she began to practice that.

"Hell of an art project you got going over there Bobby" Dean called as they finished. Allie looked up from the gun and smiled at the lines familiarity before continuing her work. They were almost ready.

"Let's light this candle" Dean declared, walking over to the table. Allie put the gun down beside her and watched as they finished with the summoning spell. Nothing happened. They waited, and waited, and waited some more. It took a couple reassurances to tell Dean they had done the spell right, it just took some time.

Allie was sitting on the ground beside the table teaching Zoe what guns she had learned about so far when the wind picked up. A moment later the tin roof began moving, pulling up and slamming back down to make the whole place twice as creepy and bordering on scary.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind" Dean suggested. Allie grinned and turned to Zoe.

"Showtime" She whispered. She stood, taking the guns with her and quickly reloading the shotgun. The door broke open and Allie tossed the weapon to Dean just before they saw who it was they were looking for.

Castiel walked forward, looking around at first before staring straight at Dean as he walked across the large space. Dean and Bobby fired salt to almost no end before looking worriedly at each other.

"Girls, get behind me" Dean demanded, tossing the gun aside. They did as he said, leaving Dean between them and Castiel. Dean reached back, hand touching the table, searching for something. Allie suddenly realised that she had taken what he was looking for and pulled the demon blade out of her belt, handing it to him. He clutched it tightly as Castiel stopped, standing right in front of him. Allie stared at him over Dean's shoulder, trying to supress her ridiculous urge to walk forward and play with his hair. He didn't pay her any attention.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" He declared.

"Yeah? Thanks for that" Dean stepped forward, stabbing him point blank in the chest with the blade in his hand. He stared with wide eyes as he took a step back. Castiel watched him a moment longer before looking down at the handle of the knife that he was just stabbed with. He almost looked amused as he pulled it out and dropped it to the ground. Bobby glanced at Dean over Castiel's shoulder before swinging his own weapon. He caught it without looking and turned, reaching two fingers to his forehead and Bobby fell to the ground.

"We need to talk" He told dean, glancing back at Bobby. "Alone" He spared a glance toward the girls, who each took a step back. Dean stared in horror and surprise as he turned and picked up a book off the table, flipping through the pages. He leaned down beside the older hunter, checking for a pulse.

"Your friend is alive" Castiel told him absentmindedly. Dean looked up, eyes burning.

"Who are you?"

"I am Castiel" He answered, not looking up from the book in his hands.

"Yeah, I got that, I mean what are you?" He rephrased. Castiel looked up, eyes landing on the girls for a second before looking down at Dean.

"I am an angel of the lord" Was all he said. Dean stood.

"Go to hell, there's no such thing"

"This is your problem Dean" He sighed. "You have no faith." Lightning flashed and Allie and Zoe both jumped as two giant shadows of wings showed on the wall behind him. Allie stared, she had waited her whole life to see that, and now an angel of the lord was standing right in front of her. She found herself tuning out of the conversation, wondering to herself how long it would take until he rebelled, that was when he got a lot friendlier, and it would be fun to confuse him. She tried to think through the storyline through season four but all the details felt swapped around and merged together and some just felt wrong.

It didn't take long until they were evidently done talking. Castiel glanced at the girls once more and after a moment his eyes locked on hers, blue meeting blue and he almost seemed confused. He hid it well though, but knowing him better than basically any human at this point she couldn't miss it. He disappeared straight after. Allie blinked, staring at the spot where the angel stood moments before, studying her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Zoe.

"You okay?" She frowned. Allie nodded, bringing herself back to the present. She tried not to think about it but she couldn't help wondering, why was he trying so hard to study her? Why did he look so confused? Was there something wrong with her? Allie quickly shook the thoughts away, helping Zoe pack up the weapons.

Around ten minutes later they were in the impala heading back to Bobby's after meeting up with Sam. Dean was insisting he'd had enough sleep and was driving through the night but he hadn't told Sam about Castiel yet. Probably waiting until they got back. Allie couldn't help but think how weird it felt to see all the scenes in between. She'd seen Dean meeting the angel but the next episode started on them back at Bobby's arguing about it. She was not only getting to see the original scenes up close and personal but she was going to be seeing the in between hunts too and the time it actually takes to travel across the country.

Allie sighed quietly and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. She scrolled sadly through the texts her and her mother had been sending back and forth since she had started her trip. She had already been missing her but now she was stuck in another dimension with absolutely no way of contacting her. After around twenty minutes of reading through the text conversations she never deleted she opened her music and plugged in her earphones. If it weren't for her phone she'd have no way of listening to these songs for years.

A couple minutes later Allie glanced over at her friend, who had fallen asleep with her head on her shoulder. Although they weren't related, she still had big sister skills she used a lot more often with her since she stopped tucking her little brother in every night. She took off her leather jacket, being careful not to wake her up, and placed it over her so she wouldn't become cold. She had her beloved denim jacket on underneath so she wouldn't be cold herself. Allie smiled as Zoe shifted and smiled in her sleep. Maybe her mother and brothers were out of reach, but she still had Zoe, and to her Zoe was family.

She shifted her gaze out the window and watched the passing landscape with her music keeping her awake. She still didn't know whether trusting the Winchesters was a perfect plan right now, so she'd stay awake and watch over her friend as long as it took. That plus the nightmare fact. She wasn't sure what they were about but she woke up scared every time she slept here. She wasn't about to fall asleep willingly any time soon.

Dean's POV

Dean was dimly aware of the fact that Zoe had fallen asleep in the back and Sam fell asleep soon after. He continued to drive, music on low assuming he was the only one awake. There was shifting in the back a moment later and Dean checked his rear view mirror to see Allie draping her leather jacket over her sleeping friend. Zoe smiled slightly in her sleep and Allie copied the gesture. She watched her a moment longer before looking out the window. He kept checking but she didn't sleep. For over an hour he watched her, just looking out the window. Then she pulled her earphones out and tucked away her device.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. She startled slightly but nodded.

"Fine" She mumbled. He nodded.

"You're not sleeping, aren't you tired?" He frowned. She shook her head.

"Nope"

"You're lying" She blinked.

"What?"

"You're tired" He specified. "You just don't want to sleep." Allie didn't respond, just looked out the window, jaw clenched. "You'll be fine" He assured her, making her look up again. "You won't be if you don't sleep." He specified. She snorted at his abrupt change and shook her head.

"That's only half of it"

"What's the other half?" He asked, honestly curious. Allie glanced at her friend.

"Someone's gotta take care of her" She answered quietly. Dean froze, glancing at his little brother.

"Yeah" He sighed. "I know what you mean" He looked at her in the rear view mirror to see her staring straight back. They remained silent for the last part of the drive, each watching over the two sleeping.

Maybe they were more alike than Dean had first anticipated.


	4. Tree climbing, witness rising

**Hey guys! So, episode 2. At least, i'm pretty sure it is... yeah, episode 2. A little extra in between and a little missing but that's going to be they way of the whole story really. If i haven't mentioned this before i'm basically switching point of view, mostly based on third person around the girls or on one of them specifically. I hope you're liking it so far and would you look at that, Two updates in two days! Whoop! Whoop! Pretty rare for me. So i'll stop talking now and leave you guys to your reading, byyyee...**  
 **-Alix**  
Tree climbing, witness rising and bestie privileges

"Look all I know is that I was not groped by an angel" Dean argued. Allie rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch and put her book down. They had been arguing since Dean had decided to fill his brother in and it wasn't going well. She walked over to the shelf and took another one off, frowning at it. She glanced over at the desk and, sure enough, there was an exact copy of the book in her hand on the desk. She walked over and compared them for a moment.

"Hey, Bobby?" She began quietly. He grunted in acknowledgement but not much else. "Why do you have two of these?" She held up the books, one in each hand. He glanced up and rolled his eyes.

"Some ijit brought me the wrong book, why do you think?" He replied, continuing his reading. Allie nodded, of course.

"Can I have one?" She asked. Bobby looked up, pausing for a moment as he saw the interested way she flipped through the pages. He shrugged muttering a yes and she grinned. "Thanks Bobby!" she cheered, picking up her book and taking it with her back to the couch. On a second thought, she put it down and moved to the kitchen. She passed the brothers, locking gazes with Dean for only a moment before continuing to the fridge. She pulled out a handful of beers, listening closely to the lines being said.

It wasn't long before she heard Bobby call them over, what she had been waiting for. She followed closely behind, handing the brothers a beer each. They both accepted with a quiet thanks and she handed one to Bobby too before turning to her friend on the couch.

"Beer?" She offered. Zoe scowled.

"Ew, no" She replied, turning back to her book. Allie rolled her eyes, opening her own and joining the boys over Bobby's book. By now she had already missed part of the conversation.

"What else?" Dean was asking.

"What else what?" Bobby frowned.

"What else can do it?" He specified.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing" He scoffed.

"Dean, maybe this is a good thing" Sam interjected. Allie rolled her eyes, already sick of the whole argument. She'd already heard it before at least ten times. "Maybe you were actually saved by one of the good guys, you know?" Allie decided to convince Dean herself, her brother certainly wasn't going to get through to him. Dean started talking again and Allie sighed loudly, cutting him off.

"Listen to your brother, you moron. I actually know exactly what's happening and the sooner you believe in all of this angel stuff, the better. It just keeps getting more and more complicated as time goes by so you better start studying now." Allie cut her rant short as she realised she was, in fact, ranting. The room was silent and everyone was staring at her. She thought for a moment, how to get out.

"I'm gonna get some air" She announced, grabbing her jacket and book off the couch as she passed and bolting out the door before anyone could respond.

Zoe's POV

All the occupants of the room stared at the doorway as Allie left, as if expecting her to come back. When Zoe turned back around she found all eyes suddenly on her.

"What was that?" Sam asked, confused. Zoe tried her best to come up with an explanation that made her friend sound the least crazy.

"She's kind of obsessed with the whole angel storyline." Zoe explained. "If she didn't stop talking she might have started telling you all about every one of the angels we've seen. She knows like every single one of them by memory." The boys seemed to take that as an answer and sat back down with their books, talking quietly.

A couple minutes later Sam stood up and left the room but Zoe didn't think anything of it.

Allie's POV

Allie sighed in relief when she got outside, beginning to wander between the old rusted cars.

"What was that?" She muttered to herself. "Could you make yourself sound even more stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid" She kicked around some of the gravel as she walked and pretty soon she found herself deep in the maze of what would be an empty field were it not for the cars rusting around her. She spotted a large tree over a stack of cars and quickly got an idea. She tucked her book into the large inner pocket of her jacket and carefully scaled the cars, watching for the most stable parts to use. It was not long after Allie found herself perched on a large branch that was above her before. She sighed happily and leaned back against the trunk as she opened her book.

She had barely got through the first page though when she heard someone calling her name. She decided to ignore it and continued reading. It wasn't long though, when she realised this person wasn't going to give up. She recognised Sam's voice as he got closer and a moment later saw him as he got closer. He stopped where she had been a couple minutes ago and looked around.

"Allie" He called. "I just want to talk. Please?" Allie sighed quietly, closing her book.

"Fine" She called back, making him look up. He frowned but she saw amusement cross his features.

"What are you doing up there?" He laughed. Allie shrugged, tucking her book back in her pocket.

"It's a tree, people climb trees, i am people." She answered. He shook his head at her.

"You gonna come down here?" He asked. Allie paused like she was thinking.

"No" She decided, shaking her head innocently. Sam sighed.

"Allie, please" She rolled her eyes and pushed herself closer to the cars below her before swinging her legs off the branch. She dropped down onto the first car, then the second and from the door of the second car up she jumped, landing right in front of him.

"See, I don't like this" She complained light heartedly. "Now you're taller than me" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot"

"What did you want to talk about" She asked, getting straight to the point. Sam shrugged.

"You don't want to come inside?"

"No" She answered quickly. He frowned at her.

"Allie, you didn't do anything wrong, you know that right?" he asked gently. Allie nodded.

"Yea, I know. Just wanted to leave before I embarrassed myself even more. I like it outside" She told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's peaceful out here most of the time" That was when they heard calling from the house.

"Yeah, only most of the time" Allie agreed, heading back. She heard Sam laughing quietly as he followed.

Allie had been thinking about what episode was next but she hadn't been putting much thought into it yet, until now. Until Bobby told them about his hunter friend who wouldn't pick up the phone. Allie cursed under her breath and Zoe glanced at her.

"What is it?" She asked. Allie looked over at her, worry in her eyes.

"Rising of the witnesses." She said quietly. Zoe sighed.

"Great, this is just great." She muttered.

"Girls" Sam called, waving them over. "Sound familiar?" He asked, looking mostly at Allie. By now they all seemed to understand that she had a better chance at remembering, considering she had watched all the episodes at least five times each, her favourites around twenty times at least. Allie nodded.

"Yeah, that means whoever isn't answering the phone is most likely dead. Sorry Bobby" She added. "This thing is going after hunters and if we start looking now we might be able to get rid of it pretty quickly." Sam nodded but Dean looked pretty sceptical and Bobby didn't look happy with her plan at all.

"Lots of people don't answer the phone, that don't mean their dead" He objected. Allie sighed sadly.

"Sorry, I've seen this happen, remember?"

"Well you didn't see you in the story line did you?"

"I doubt that makes a difference" She frowned. "I haven't changed anything yet"

"Yet" He insisted, getting up. "I'm going to check on them. Sam, you come with me, Dean, watch the girls" Both brothers nodded and Sam followed him out the door.

"Denial" Allie muttered to herself. She sat down on the couch, pulling her book out again. She began flipping through, reading bits and pieces in case she might need to know any of it. After a bit she decided to just read it through, so she started on the first page and continued from there. Zoe wandered a bit, reading half the time and Dean spent all his time checking the books, still in denial himself. After a while, just as Allie finished chapter three the lights began to flicker. Allie looked up, cursing.

"Dean, shotgun" She called, standing and throwing her book on the desk. He looked around, frowning before looking back at her.

"What?"

"Salt shotgun" She specified. "We're gonna need it quick"

"I left it in the car" He said, standing. Allie cursed again.

"Okay, we're gonna need to get to the bunker" Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Bunker? What? Why?" Dean frowned after them.

"Just follow me" Allie called, finding her way to the basement stairs. She made her way down and turned for the bunker as if she'd lived here her whole life. Zoe followed and Dean trailed along behind.

Zoe, being the only one who hadn't seen the bunker yet, was looking around at everything and examining the room while Allie moved to close the door. She double checked that she had her phone before realising neither Sam nor Bobby knew her number.

"Have you got your phone?" She asked Dean. He frowned at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"In case your brother calls" She scoffed. Dean rolled his eyes and watched as she opened the cupboard across the room, revealing the shotguns and salt rounds. "Bingo" She muttered, pulling one out.

"Catch!" She called, tossing it to Dean. He caught it flawlessly and Allie turned back to the cupboard, grabbing two more and the salt shells before turning to the table against the wall. She put the bullets down and handed Zoe a shotgun and the three of them began to wordlessly load the guns. A few minutes later Dean's phone rang and both brothers exchanged word of what they knew and he hung up.

"Okay, they'll be here soon. Told them we were down here and Sam's gonna bring in extra guns from the car" He told the girls. They both nodded, Zoe sitting in the chair beside Dean, who sat atop the table and Allie sat on the floor across from them, taking her gun apart and putting it back together, loading it and unloading it. After a bit longer she loaded it back up and put it down beside her.

"Hey, Zoe" Allie called, making her look up. "Bobby brought a couple books down here. He used one for the spell to get rid of them. I don't know which ones but we're gonna need them"

"Which means?" Her Zoe questioned, not liking where this was going.

"Which means we need to go back upstairs. But the ghosts aren't actually due to show up until at least a bit after they all come back, so we still have time" She added. Zoe sighed and nodded.

"Now or when the others get back?" She asked.

"Now won't hurt" Allie shrugged. She stood, picking up her gun and moving toward the door. "Coming Dean?" She called back. He shrugged, picking up his own gun.

"Sure" He muttered, following the girls out of the panic room. They quickly scanned each room as they moved, checking for any signs of ghosts. It didn't take them long to get upstairs and back in the study and a car was pulling up just as they had begun checking the books.

Bobby went to the next room to check for a certain book he was looking for and it took a minute for Allie to remember the exact happenings of this episode. She cursed under her breath and grabbed her gun off the table, hurrying into the next room. It was empty. She started calling his name, checking a couple other rooms before she was positive she knew what had happened.

Dean had followed her when he heard her shouting and she didn't waste a minute telling him what was happening. He cursed and called back to his brother that they'd be outside.

"Where is he?" Dean asked as they rushed outside.

"In one of these cars here" She said, looking around. "Pretty sure it's one on top of another or something" She added. He nodded.

"I'll find him okay, you go back and help the others."

"Dean no-" She began to protest but he cut her off.

"I find him right?" He asked. She nodded. "Then go" Allie huffed in annoyance but turned, rushing back to the house. Zoe looked up when she entered the study.

"Getting intense" She warned. "Sam saw Meg" Allie nodded, turning to Sam.

"Okay, there was a mark on her hand right? Almost like a brand." She said quickly. Sam blinked in surprise but nodded. "Good" She muttered to herself, grabbing a notebook off the desk. "Draw it for me, we'll need it." He frowned slightly but did as she said, quickly but accurately sketching the symbol. Allie frowned to herself, trying her best to remember the order of everything happening. So Sam has seen Meg, meaning Dean has probably seen Hendrickson already. If Bobby came back in now and they find the right books and go down to the panic room. They should be able to find the spell to get rid of the ghosts in time, but not ahead. She couldn't stop the seal breaking but at least none of them died, everything should happen about the same for the rest of the episode.

"Got him" Dean called, coming in. Allie turned, taking the notebook from Sam and handing it to Bobby.

"Rising of the witnesses, it's in one of these books here. Find the symbol, find the spell" She explained. He nodded, not questioning her this time.

"I've seen this before" He agreed, and it only took him a moment to find the right book. Just as he started flipping through and scanning the pages however, the lights flickered above them. All five looked up, staring for just a moment.

"Let's go" Dean told them all, moving towards the basement. The group followed, Bobby and the girls carrying stacks of books, Allie had made sure to grab hers. They quickly settled themselves down and started reading.

They got straight to reading and Allie, knowing they found what they were looking for without her there, went back to reading hers. She was beginning to enjoy it, it was the perfect beginner hunter's book. The whole book held the basic information characterising each monster hunters had ever come across so far. It showed the signs that each creature left, how to find it and how to kill it. Beneath some profiles on the more complicated ones it showed recommended books to read about them. It was perfect and she loved it.

She was reading through the djinn page when Zoe spoke up.

"I think I found it" She called out, reaching for the notebook where Sam had drawn the symbol. She placed it on her book for comparison before nodding to herself and handing it to Bobby. He read through it and turned back to her.

"Nice job" He complimented before turning to the boys. He quickly explained about the whole rising of the witnesses spell and the spell to put them back to rest. Then he mentioned that they would have to make their way back upstairs.

"It's just not as appealing as a ghost proof panic room is it?" Dean said uncertainly. Allie scoffed.

"Come on Dean, you fight this stuff on a daily basis, suddenly you're scared?" She grinned.

"I'm not scared" He insisted, scowling at her. "Let's go then." He picked up his gun and began to follow his brother and Bobby to the door. Bobby held his book and the few ingredients he had already while the youngest also had his gun.

"Wait" Dean said, stopping the girls, who were also picking up their guns.

"What?" Zoe asked, frowning.

"You're not coming up" Dean shook his head. "Too dangerous"

"You can't be serious" Allie asked, disbelievingly.

"Serious as a heart attack, you're not coming" He repeated. Allie scowled at him but threw her gun back down.

"Fine" She huffed, sitting back down. "You go then. I'll just wait here and do nothing constructive" She muttered.

"Read your book" Dean suggested, opening the door. The three searched the basement, shooting once before leaving. A moment later the door closed and Allie heard a lock click.

"You gotta be kidding me" Allie muttered, trying the door. It was, as she had thought, locked. "Come on!" She growled, slamming her fist on the iron door. She huffed in disappointment, sitting down and grudgingly opening her book.

"Doesn't really make a difference" Zoe shrugged. Allie glanced at her. "We weren't going anywhere anyway" She specified. "I mean, Dean probably thought we were going to follow him up." Allie laughed lightly.

"Smart then, that was my plan" She muttered, turning back to her book.

"Really?" Zoe frowned. Allie nodded, not looking up. The two let time pass in silence. It was a while later when the door opened again and Sam stepped into view.

"Hey" He smiled "Dean said to come get you, we got rid of them"

"'Bout time" Allie muttered, closing her book. To her surprise Sam just smiled, opening the door wider and stepping out of the way to let the two out. Allie went first, up the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found Dean.

"Seriously?" She cried immediately. Dean looked up from the fridge, completely unfazed and expecting what was happening.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence. "I always have a beer after a hunt" Allie scowled.

"You know what I'm talking about"

"I do" Dean agreed. "Unfortunately, we're not talking about it"

"Why not?"

"Because we don't have to" He responded coolly. "You're with us, meaning you're my responsibility. Until you can shoot a gun right and know how to fight you're not getting into any hunts. You can be our researcher, yeah?" Allie sighed, deciding he was right. She wasn't happy being locked downstairs while they were risking their lives but until she knew how to fight, she wouldn't be able to.

"Damn you" She muttered, almost to herself.

"Beer?" Dean offered, seeing that she was over her anger.

"Sure" She sighed, taking one out of his hand. She popped the top off and took a drink sitting at the table across from Dean. The two sat in silence for a bit before Zoe walked in. She frowned at her friend.

"You don't drink" She pointed out sceptically.

"I do now" Allie retorted, taking another sip.

"What does it taste like?" She asked, sitting next to her.

"Disgusting" She said instantly, making both laugh. Dean just shook his head at them, getting up and leaving with his drink. Zoe watched him leave and turned back to Allie.

"So was it just me or was Cas checking you out yesterday?" She said quietly. Allie spit out her drink in shock and started coughing on the part she had swallowed.

"What was that?" She asked when she finished. Zoe laughed at her.

"Come on, he was full on staring at you for like, eight seconds. Angels don't do that, you can't tell me you didn't notice."

"Of course I noticed." Allie shook her head. " _I_ was staring at _him_." Zoe laughed again, making Allie laugh. Despite Bobby's kitchen and the three in the other room it felt like normal. The two started talking and recalling things from their old, more normal life. Until of course Zoe realised Allie was steadily becoming drunk.

Allie lay in her makeshift bed in the study beside the Zoe, who was on the couch and Dean, who was on the other side of her. She sighed, sitting up and glancing around. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, meaning no one would notice if she got up. She shuffled out of her blankets and made her way silently to the kitchen, opening the fridge. She smiled to herself, pulling out another beer and hoping the guys wouldn't miss it. She moved out into the hall as she opened it, wandering a bit while she drank. After a couple minutes she made her way back to the kitchen, stopping by the door only when she heard the flutter of wings.

Allie's eyes widened and she peeked carefully around the corner. Surely enough, there was Cas, leaning casually against the sink. She quickly covered her mouth to be sure she didn't make a sound, retreating around the corner. She listened carefully, hearing the sound of light footsteps into the kitchen soon after. Dean was up. They began the conversation quietly, exactly the same as the script, until Castiel decided to go off page of course.

"Are you going to stay where you are all night or are you going to come in Allie?" He asked, voice rising slightly in volume. It took her tipsy mind a few moments to register the fact that he was talking to her and she appeared around the corner a second later. Everyone was silent.

"Hiiiii…" Allie grinned, breaking the silence. Dean frowned at her.

"Hello" Castiel replied politely. He turned back to Dean. "They're attempting to break the sixty-six seals" He told him. Allie giggled quietly but no one payed any attention.

"I assume that's not a show at sea world" Dean said, looking for specification. Allie laughed louder at that, making Dean frown at her again. She watched quietly as Cas explained it all.

"So there's sixty-six of these seals?" Dean asked.

"No" Allie scoffed before the angel could answer. Both pairs of eyes went to her. "That'd be too easy for us, you idiot." She laughed. "There's overi two-hundred possible seals, only sixty-six need to be broken. Oh, but there's only one specific seal for the first and last ones" She added, smiling proud of herself.

"Wait, are you drunk?" Dean realised. Allie paused.

"Nooo….." She slurred, making her answer obsolete. He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously not taking her answer. She laughed.

"Yeah" She muttered, grinning. She thought of the drink in her hand and took another sip. This was when Dean noticed it.

"No way" He said, walking over. He took it from her hands.

"Hey!" She cried, trying to snatch it back.

"This is mine" Dean scowled, putting it down on the table. He took her arm and led her back to the bed. She huffed and muttered to herself but got back into bed. He walked back into the kitchen and she heard their quiet conversation continue as she drifted off to sleep.

Allie woke with a horrible headache and she groaned as she felt the harsh light meet her eyes, covering them with her hand. She heard a laugh and after a minute or so managed to open her eyes enough to see who it was. Dean was sitting on the couch with a book and looked over as she opened her eyes.

"Morning" He grinned. "Sleep okay?"

"I hate you" She grumbled. He laughed again. She rolled over so her face was pressed into the pillow and sat there for around ten minutes before she realised she was going to throw up. Allie quickly threw off the covers and ran for the bathroom, barely getting there when she started. A minute later she felt someone pull her hair back and started rubbing her back.

"This is why you don't steal my beer" He told her.

"I hate you" She repeated, barely finishing the sentence before she threw up again.

About ten minutes later Allie was back in the study, lying on the couch with her hand over her eyes, blocking out the sun. Dean walked in from the kitchen.

"Here" He said, handing her a couple tablets and a glass of water.

"Thanks" She mumbled, popping the tablets in her mouth and quickly following them with the water. She swallowed them and handed the glass back to him. He put in back in the kitchen and came back, sitting beside her feet with the book.

"Dean?" She called, her eyes still covered.

"Yeah?" He muttered back.

"Sorry for stealing your beer" she told him.

"Yeah, I bet you are" He laughed. She rolled her eyes and two fell once again into silence.

"Where's the others?" Allie mumbled.

"Supply run" Dean answered quietly to not make her headache even worse. She nodded. "They'll be back soon" He added. It seemed he was right because a minute later they heard a car pull up in the driveway. Allie lifted herself just enough so that she could see through the window and saw Zoe heading inside with plastic bags in her hands. She heard the door open and Zoe walked in, pulling something from her bag.

"Here" She called, tossing Allie a bag of candy, closely followed by another. Allie looked them over and, despite the ever-present pain in her temple she smiled.

"Thanks Zoe" She said quietly. She smiled back.

"Just taking care of my friend, since she apparently doesn't know when one is enough" She smirked.

"And… I hate you" Allie sighed. Zoe laughed and headed back into the kitchen. Allie shook her head at her friend and looked back and forth between the two bags of candy, trying to decide which one to eat first and trying to ignore her headache while doing so. She eventually chose the bag of jersey caramels, putting the sour straps away for later. She opened the bag and popped one in her mouth, smiling and enjoying the sugariness of it.

"What's that?" Dean asked after a minute. She held up the bag. "Can I have one?" Allie sent him an immediate death glare and clutched the bag tightly. Dean scowled slightly and looked back at his book. After Zoe, Sam and Bobby had finished unpacking the groceries and the latter was putting them away Zoe came in and sat beside Dean in front of her friend. She reached inside the bag of caramels and Allie tipped it towards her, allowing her to take one. Dean sat there silently watching them for a moment.

"Seriously?" He said quietly.

"Bestie privileges" Zoe grinned. Dean rolled his eyes, putting down the book and moving to the kitchen. He opened one of the plastic bags and pulled out one of the beers they had bought to replace the ones Allie had drank.

"That's better" He smiled, taking the top off.

 **Extras**

Two days later

"We're coming right?" Allie asked hopefully. Dean shrugged, shoving another shirt into his duffel he was packing.

"Sure"

"Yes!" She cheered.

"But you're staying in the hotel" He added. Allie scowled.

"Well that just sucks"

"Ask me again when you can shoot a gun"

"I can!"

"Missing the target does not count" Allie scowled

"Well I can shoot the damn thing"

"But you can't aim"

"So?" She complained.

"So you can't fight until you can aim a gun" He specified. Allie paused.

"Damn you" She muttered. He laughed and zipped up his bag. "But I can come right?" Allie begged, following him as he walked outside to the car, which had been fixed since the girls had dented it.

"You'd better get packed" He told her, opening the trunk.

"Already did" She grinned and Dean paused as he saw the two bags the girls had bought yesterday packed and in the trunk. No doubt with the clothes they bought along with them.

"Go get Zoe then, we're hitting the road in five" He sighed. Allie grinned, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thanks Dean! I won't do anything wrong and you won't regret it I promise! I'll be back soon!" She shouted excitedly, running off afterwards. Dean blinked.

"Okay…" He muttered, closing the trunk.

About two minutes later Sam came out of the house and hopped in the front seat.

"What's going on with the girls?" He asked.

"Told them they could come" Dean sighed, hoping this wasn't a bad idea.

"Oh" Sam laughed. "Cause they're running around screaming and shouting and Bobby locked them out back." Dean laughed.

"That sounds about right" He chuckled. A moment later the girls ran around the house and jumped in the back.

"Ready" Allie called, making Zoe laugh and she quickly followed. Dean rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long drive.

It was around two hours later and the girls had been laughing and telling private jokes the whole time. Now they were almost silent except for the moments when Dean passed over a speed bump. Whenever they passed one, one of them would mutter something and they would break out into another fit of giggles. Dean groaned as they did so again. He turned the music up louder until that's all they could hear. A moment later 'eye of the tiger' came on and Dean regretted that even more as the girls instantly began singing, loudly. Sam laughed and Dean saw him get out his phone.

It was a challenge not to laugh when Sam turned on his camera and recorded with a view of the girls best he could in the rear-view mirror. He got a little more than half the song and neither noticed. This was going to be great to use against them later.


	5. Angel meddling

**Another chapter! because i just like posting. Sadly if i keep posting i will eventually run out of chapters so i'm trying to restrain myself. Pretty short cause Allie and Zoe are a little excluded in some episodes. Anyway, another up and i hope you enjoy.**

 **-Alix**

It was a simple salt and burn and they already knew who it was. It was basically too easy but they weren't going back to Bobby's tonight so they settled down in the closest motel and went straight to sleep. Allie and Zoe shared one bed while Dean took the other and Sam took the couch. Allie lay in the darkness and let the rest fall asleep before she sat up. She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door, turning on the tap and splashing her face with water to stay awake. She sighed, watching herself in the mirror for a moment before leaving she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Castiel standing in the middle of the room, watching her as she entered the room.

"You're not supposed to be here yet" She said quietly. He nodded.

"I know" He responded quietly too, to not wake the others. "But I'm not here for Dean yet" Allie frowned.

"What?" He appeared suddenly much closer to her.

"We're here for you" He stated, reaching up. Before Allie could react she felt his hand on her head and the world went black.

Something didn't feel right.

Allie was alone, finding herself in a long, empty hallway. Doors crowded the walls, every two feet on both sides. She suddenly felt she was not alone and turned, finding someone she was not looking forward to seeing. Uriel stood about twenty feet away, watching her calmly.

"We need to talk" He said. Allie turned and ran as fast as she could. This couldn't be good. If the angels were the ones who brought them here, which at this point seemed likely, then they knew that she and Zoe knew the future. Uriel would know that she knew about him, if it was just him, no Castiel, no Michael. Hell, she'd take Zachariah right now if she knew it wasn't just her and Uriel.

Allie turned, seeing Uriel much closer than she'd hoped. She quickly opened a door and ran inside. She froze as she entered, looking around. She was somewhere up in the hills, in a large block of land covered in overgrown grass. There was no visible door or wall behind her. She looked around until she spotted someone through the grass. A small girl, maybe six or seven was walking through the grass, higher into the hills. Two older kids followed, the girl around nine and the boy beside her eleven. The older girl paused a moment, looking over the grass and hills until her gaze stopped on Allie. She tilted her head slightly, like she was watching her but didn't seem to comprehend her. Allie knew this girl couldn't see her, because she didn't see her back then.

Allie was looking at herself. The younger Allie looked back to the others and called something out, talking to them. Allie decided to move on, she'd already seen this once, and she didn't need to see it again. She made her way quickly to the large house just over the hill, hoping she could find another door. She paused at the front door, she didn't remember it being closed at all while she was there. Cautiously, she reached out turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Allie looked around, taking in her surroundings once again. She was in her seventh grade art room, but it appeared to be mostly empty. She spotted herself with her friends, suddenly realising why the room was empty. This was activity week back at the end of year seven, when she was living in Australia. She was laughing and drawing random pictures on her page as Zoe, sitting beside her and the two others did the same. She moved to the door connecting the two art rooms, which wasn't closed when she was last in this moment.

She opened it up and waited, thinking she was walking into another memory. She frowned, the whole world around her was just white, it seemed to have no end and she couldn't even comprehend that she was standing on anything. It took a moment but the world faded into view and it was the last thing she expected, or wanted to see.

Allie stood in the unmistakeable forest of purgatory. Her eyes widened as she looked around, peering between the dark trees. A moment later eyes appeared in front of her, red and glowing and they were all she could see.

"No" She muttered quietly. "no this can't be happening, not yet" More eyes appeared, surrounding her and she spun around, again and again, hoping to see a clearing. Nothing. She turned once more and froze, Uriel stood before her

"Interesting that you would choose this over me, isn't it? If I cared I'd be offended." He said evenly. Allie swallowed, taking a step back. She glanced over her shoulder, hoping to find an escape but finding the next best thing. Castiel stood behind her, head tilted slightly and he watched her actions. "So like I said" Uriel continued. "We need to talk"

Allie gasped awake, sitting bolt upright and suddenly wondering what woke her.

"Allie!" Zoe called again, making her jump. She turned to her friend, who had shaken her awake. "Sam's gone and Cas just took Dean somewhere" She told Allie. She nodded, still slightly dazed.

"Um, yeah" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, he's gone back in time. The whole Marty McFly episode I showed you." Zoe nodded, letting a moment pass in silence.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Tell you what?" Allie asked, turning to her.

"About your nightmare" She added, looking her right in the eye. "You always tell me about all your dreams, no matter how weird or embarrassing they were." Allie paused.

"I'd tell you if I could remember" She said curtly, getting up. She entered the bathroom, mostly just checking herself over before changing into more suitable day clothes. As she exited the bathroom she stopped, trying to recall something. She had been in this position before, seeing something that was no longer there. She tried to recall what but the further she reached for it the further it moved out of reach.

"You okay?" Zoe asked, seeing the way she had stopped.

"Yeah" Allie nodded. "I'm fine" She sat down on the end of their bed and picked up the remote, switching the TV on and changing the channels for a bit until she found a relatively good show to leave on.

Allie sat up straight and abruptly when she heard the flutter of wings. Castiel stood beside Dean's bed, where he was himself. He glanced at Allie and she couldn't reason why she was so anxious to hear the angels arrival. What had occurred in her dream that she couldn't remember? Dean woke a moment later and both girls remained quiet and watching as they spoke.

"I couldn't stop any of it" Dean said quietly, broken-hearted.

"You couldn't have" The angel agreed

"What?" Dean asked, completely confused. "Then why'd you send me back?"

"For the truth" He replied automatically. "Now you know everything we do"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Castiel looked down at the couch, which looked like it had not been slept on at all. Everyone's gaze stopped on the couch and Dean glanced up at the girls before back at Castiel.

"Where's Sam?"

"We know what Azazel did to your brother what we don't know is why, what is endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up"

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded, ignoring his last comment

"425 waterman"

Dean stood and grabbed his keys and jacket, heading for the door.

"Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it, or we will."

Dean stopped, looking back at Castiel, who stared back. He paused and glanced over at the girls.

"Stay" He demanded before leaving. The car started up outside and pulled away. Castiel looked over at them and watched them a moment before disappearing.

Zoe glanced at Allie, still silent for a moment longer.

"That's it, we're getting breakfast ourselves" Allie declared, getting up. Zoe grinned and got up, following her out the door.


	6. nightmares plus

**Hey guys! Longer chapter here, not my favourite but hoping it's good at least. Gave you a tiny extra at the end showing a bit more of Allie and Zoe's competative sides, (Which should be coming out a lot more than they have been recently) So yay! It should be getting better but truthfully i can't wait until season five and six. One more thing! Depending on wether or not i want to go through with it i may be adding a new OC. Although this one is not going to be as frequently focussed on as the girls. Anyway, may take a while to show up if he does, just a heads up. Anyway, long chapter ahead, i'll let you get to it. See you next time!**

 **-Alix**

Allie looked up when the door opened and Sam walked in. He glanced up at them and wordlessly sat down at the desk, opening his laptop. It was around half an hour later when Dean walked in, moving straight to his bag and throwing in his few belongings. Sam stood, following close behind.

"Dean what are you doing?" He asked quietly, running his hands nervously through his hair. "Are you leaving?"

"You don't need me" Dean responded coldly. "You and Ruby go fight demons"

"Hold on. Dean, come on man" Sam begged, turning as Dean walked around him to the door. He suddenly dropped his bag and turned, catching Sam with a punch. Zoe made a surprised sound and Allie quickly switched the TV off, stopping her from stepping in.

 _He'll be fine_ She mouthed to Zoe, he wouldn't go that far with his little brother, no matter how bad he was.

"Satisfied?" Sam asked, not making any move to fight back. Dean threw another punch in response. "Guess not" He muttered, standing slightly taller.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone" Dean began, voice deathly quiet. "How far from normal, from human?"

"I'm just exorcizing demons" Sam tried

"With your mind!" The older interrupted. "What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons and that's it"

"What else can you do?" Dean demanded, taking hold of his shirt and pushing him backwards.

"I told you!" Sam objected, pushing him off.

"Guys!" Allie shouted suddenly, she knew this didn't escalate too far but she didn't exactly want to be standing in the middle of it. "Stop it that's enough" Both brothers paused for a moment as if considering to stop before Dean continued.

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that" He responded sarcastically, as if he hadn't heard Allie's comment.

"Look I should have said something" Sam reasoned. "I'm sorry I am but try to see the other side here"

"The other side?"

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people"

"Use the knife!"

"The knife kills the victim! What I do most of them survive. I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year." After Sam finished, both brothers fell silent and stood, staring at one another for a few moments.

"Is that what Ruby wants you to think?" Dean asked quietly. "Hm? Kinda like the way she tricked you into using your powers? Slippery slope brother. Just wait and see, cause it's just gonna get darker, and darker and god knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far" Sam insisted. Dean turned, shaking his head. He suddenly lashed out, hitting a lamp and sending it flying into the wall. Zoe let out a small scream and Allie jumped, trying her best not to scream too.

"It's already gone too far, Sam" Dean told him. "If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you" This made Sam fall silent. "And so would other hunters" He added.

"You were gone" Sam said quietly. "I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you, and what I do. It works" Dean nodded, taking the information before continuing.

"Well tell me, if it's so terrific. Then why'd you lie about it to me?" Sam said nothing so Dean continued. "Why did an angel tell me to stop you?"

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. Know what that means Sam? That means that _God_ doesn't want you doing this. So are just going to stand there and tell me that everything is all good?" Another silence, this time longer than any of the others. Allie actually had the feeling that it would last a lot longer if Sam's phone didn't ring right then.

"Hello?" He began, holding it to his ear. "Hey Travis, yeah hey" He said, trying to sound happier. "Yeah it's good to hear your voice too. Look, it's not a really good time right now." He paused, listening to the other end of the conversation. Dean just watched him. "Yeah okay" He said, speaking slightly louder now. "Just give me the details." He turned, picking up a pen and began writing on a notepad beside the bed. "Carthage, Missouri" He muttered as he wrote.

Allie tensed at the town name, but that wasn't going to happen now. Ellen and Jo were still alive and Lucifer was still in the cage. Sam finished writing and hung up the phone. He turned to his brother, who looked away, trying to look anywhere but at him.

The drive was yet another that was measured in hours. It was already dark before they reached their destination and Allie felt herself becoming more and more tired by the second. But she wasn't going to sleep. Something told her that, she remembered waking from her dreams terrified, and while she would normally just write it down to 'it was only a dream' it didn't feel right. Like she was just lying to herself, like it was much more than that and it was important to not fall asleep. But Allie had never been good at staying up, when she was tired she just slept. She had never needed to stay awake for so long. So, despite her best efforts her eyes closed and she was asleep the second it happened.

Allie opened her eyes and found herself standing in the ever-familiar endless hallway. She already felt the presence of the angel behind her and ran. She had never been able to outrun him yet but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. She remembered now, in the dream she remembered. She knew who was behind her and she knew why she was running. She knew what would happen if he caught her. She couldn't let that happen.

Every door led to a different memory, the first would be nice ones or just normal ones but after a few she would find herself in her worst memories or somewhere else. Purgatory for example. After running past some fun times at school, parties and more, mostly with Zoe, they got worse. Fights with her parents or her friends followed by the worst Christmas of her life back when she was twelve years old.

Allie froze as the memory hit her, the sadness as she watched herself cry, knowing her beloved cat she always thought she hated was badly hurt. She turned and found the exact person she was looking for directly behind her. Great.

"Do you honestly think this will work?" Uriel smirked. "You've tried this already, you know you'll have to stop running at some point." All of a sudden the world faded away and she was left surrounded by blackness with the angel.

Zoe's POV

Zoe sat listening to the brothers talking in the darkness of their car. She was about to drift off to sleep when she noticed Allie shifting uncomfortably in her sleep. She watched as she moved, her face scrunching in almost pain, the tell-tale twitch in her feet showing that she was running from something. She made a small sound as she stopped, frozen for a moment. Zoe watched her a minute longer but nothing more happened. She turned to look out the window and was about to drift off one again when her friend screamed.

Allie's POV

She had tried. She had tried every time but it was impossible to outrun the angels in her head. They knew their way around, how to change everything and while she should be in control, as it was her dream, they had more power even here. She was surprised she could outrun them that long.

Allie stared defiantly Uriel, despite her helplessness, she wasn't going to let it show. Her hands were bound tightly behind her and the chair she sat on was immensely uncomfortable even without the tightness of the ropes. Uriel himself seemed almost pissed off as he paced back in forth in front of her. She was ever so slightly comforted by the fact that Castiel stood nearby the door, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, watching Uriel carefully. The room itself seemed very bland, basically concrete walls with a single steel door at the end, apparently something her mind had conjured up.

"You know, this would be infinitely easier if you could just tell us" Uriel stated, still pacing.

"I don't know" Allie repeated for the hundredth time. He stopped walking, turning to her.

"What are you?" He repeated, getting far too close for her liking.

"I don't know" She responded calmly, though she was freaking out inside. Uriel's eyes burned with rage and she was afraid he'd hit her. She was right. Allie gasped slightly, turning back to him. Her façade slipped and she stared up at him with wide eyes full of terror.

"Uriel, that's enough" Castiel growled. He turned away, disappearing a moment later. Cas sighed, stepping forward. "I'm sorry about him" He said quietly. Allie looked up at him, not realising how scared she still looked. He paused. Allie looked away, forcing herself to not look scared like she just was. _That was stupid_ she told herself. _That was absolutely pathetic_

"I am truly sorry" He said quietly. Satisfied she wouldn't embarrass herself, Allie looked back at him. He was closer now, kneeling down to her height. He tried a small smile and in a moment the ropes around her disappeared. She pulled her hands in front of her, rubbing absentmindedly at her wrists. "Our orders were not to hurt you" Castiel told her, reaching forward. She couldn't help but flinch and he paused before moving again. The second his hand touched her skin she felt warmth spread through her body and the ache in her cheek she had barely noticed disappeared.

He moved away and Allie was suddenly missing the warmth she got from him, despite the past few meetings they had, which weren't very nice, he was still easily her favourite character. It was silent for a good long while and Allie kept avoiding the angels gaze.

"Do you even know?" Castiel asked, looking almost nervous to hear the answer.

"What?" Allie frowned, finally meeting his gaze.

"Do even know what you are" He clarified. Allie paused, she would never get used to being referred to as a _thing_.

"No" She whispered, so quietly she began to wonder if he'd heard it. She cleared her voice before repeating it. "No, I don't know" He looked at her for a moment with an almost sad expression.

"I'm sorry about all this" He started, coming closer. "I'll do my best to stop it, but I don't know if I can" She nodded, understanding and he reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder and it all disappeared.

Zoe's POV

Zoe jumped as her friend screamed and Dean almost swerved off the road.

"What's going on back there?" He demanded after he righted the car. Zoe quickly realised her friend was still asleep.

"I think she's having a nightmare" She replied, trying to wake her. But no matter how much she shouted or shook her Allie wouldn't wake. She was moving again and basically wouldn't sit still.

"That's it" Dean muttered after a minute, and they were soon pulling over. Both boys opened their doors and walked around the car, opening the back doors. Sam was trying his best to wake Allie and Zoe found Dean beside her, trying to keep her calm. Allie still didn't wake. After another moment or so she went still again, which was even scarier. Sam quickly checked her pulse.

"Did anything happen to her before she screamed?" Sam asked, looking up. Zoe shook her head.

"She was perfectly fine, it just happened all of a sudden" She said quickly. Sam nodded, turning back to Allie, who was just now sleeping quietly.

"We need to wake her up" He decided. "We don't know what's happening in her head right now, could be bad." Dean nodded his agreement, adding in that they may need to get somewhere better than the side of the road if they were to figure out what was going on. A couple minutes later they were pulling up at another motel, Zoe in the front seat and Sam in the back to watch Allie. She still didn't move and was uncomfortably silent. Dean quickly booked a room and Sam carried her inside while Zoe followed close behind.

She was honestly scared, what was happening right now? Would her friend be okay? She couldn't die, she needed to be here. Zoe didn't know what she would do without her. It was because of this reason that she didn't move from the bedside from the moment Sam set her down. She wasn't going to let Allie out of her sight. It had been hours and she didn't move, refused to. Even though she was so close to sleep hours earlier she wasn't going to anytime soon. Allie had watched over her more times then she could count, probably more times than she knew. The least she could do was watch over her now.

Three hours later

Zoe sat, still beside the bed, eyes still not moving from her sleeping friend. She was dimly aware of the eyes on her from the other side of the room but she didn't even care. Allie suddenly flinched and moved, rolling onto her side. Zoe jumped up from her chair, watching her closely in case she would scream again. Nothing happened. Dean came slowly around the bed, checking Allie's pulse before standing beside Zoe. No one spoke for a good two minutes.

Allie shifted again, rolling onto her back again and for a minute she almost seemed content. Zoe sat down once again, not even blinking as she watched her friend carefully. Allie's eyes snapped open and Zoe could barely comprehend this before she sat straight up, looking panicked as she glanced around the room she was in, completely overlooking the three other people in the room.

"Allie?" Zoe called quietly, reaching out. Her fingers brushed against her shoulder and Allie moved quickly away wide eyes focusing on her. "It's just me" She said calmly. "It's just Zoe" She made no move to change her position and still stared as she did, wide eyed and terrified. She blinked suddenly, looking over the brothers before her gaze landed on Zoe again. Her terror slowly melting away.

"Zoe?" She whispered, blinking again, as if she forgot what her friend had looked like. Zoe nodded carefully, expecting the worst. She was suddenly grabbed in tight hug from her friend as she pulled her onto the bed. "Hi Zoe" She muttered after a moment. Zoe laughed, tears of relief beginning in her eyes. All was silent as the girls sat quietly, hugging each other like they hadn't seen the other in years. After a long while Allie slowly loosened her grip, pulling away to look at the brothers over Zoe's shoulder.

"Hi" She said quietly.

"Hi" Sam responded softly.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked tentatively. Allie paused a moment, thinking.

"I'm not sure" She replied, frowning. "I mean I think I remember but I just… can't" She finished. Zoe shifted slightly so that she sat beside Allie, facing the boys. She quickly explained to Allie what had happened. Allie looked to each of them in turn, as if hoping they'd say they were joking.

"Wow" She said quietly. "I mean that… that's never happened before"

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked her, looking worried.

"I'm fine" She insisted, standing from the bed. She turned to make her way to the bathroom but her knees gave out and she fell. All at once the three of them were at her side, trying to help her up.

"I'm fine" She repeated, more forcefully this time.

"Oh no you're not" Dean muttered, picking her up and placing her back on the bed, laying her down. She huffed in annoyance.

"I said I'm fine" She objected, glaring at Dean

"And I said you're not" He retorted. "You can't even stand"

"That's all!" She cried, angry now. "I know I must have freaked you out but I'm perfectly fine now. Just a little tired is all" She added, seeing Dean's expression.

"Exactly" He told her. "Which is why you're staying right here for the time being."

"Dean, the case?" She reminded him. He paused.

"Okay then. We're staying the rest of the night and we leave at dawn okay?" He reasoned.

"No we can't" Allie shook her head, suddenly serious. "I don't want to mess up this storyline any more than we already have and you get to Carthage while it's still dark. Dean we have to keep driving" She pleaded. He hesitated but she eventually convinced the three of them and a minute later they were back on the road. Allie sat leaning against the door as they drove and Zoe watched her carefully but neither slept. Zoe wasn't going to sleep anytime soon after the events of that night.

Allie's POV

Allie sighed as she sat against the car door and watched who she assumed was Jack through the window. They had been here for hours already and she wasn't planning to sleep again tonight but if she didn't get up and do something soon she might fall asleep.

"You sure that's him?" Dean asked uncertainly, watching Jack through his binoculars.

"It's the only Jack Montgomery in town" Sam shrugged.

"And we're looking for…"

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird" Sam told him, eyes glued to the house. Dean lifted his binoculars again.

"Alright well, I've seen big weird, little weird. Weird with crazy on top, but this guy?" Dean dropped him binoculars with a huff. "Come on, this guy's boring"

"I don't know Dean, Travis seemed pretty sure" Sam defended.

"Remember any of this yet?" Dean called into the back. Allie laughed.

"Oh trust me, this guy's weird. Give it a minute" She held out her hand and managed to steal Dean's binoculars for a closer look. She watched Jack pace the kitchen and move back to the fridge, searching for food. "Here, look" She said quickly, handing them back to Dean. He looked through just in time to see Jack pull out a tinfoil wrapped piece of chicken and start shoving it into his mouth, eating fast like he was starving. The food was cold but he just kept eating. After he finished with it he rolled up the foil and tossed it aside, grabbing something else. He then ripped open a package of raw mince and started eating that.

"Oh my god I can't watch this" Allie heard her friend mutter. She nodded, turning away from the window herself. She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. Both brothers watched, disgusted, through their binoculars as he finished off the packet.

"I'd say that qualifies as weird" Sam commented.

"You think?" Allie muttered sarcastically.

Not long after they returned to the hotel room they had already booked and while both boys were completely ready to carry Allie if necessary she insisted she could walk herself. They ascended the stairs one after the other, Allie leaning slightly on Zoe as they followed the hunters ahead of them. Dean unlocked the door and walked in first, pocketing the keys. Dean grinned as he watched the man who sat, lounging in their hotel room.

"Travis" He smiled. Travis put down the beer he was drinking, grinning himself. "See Sam told you we should've hid the beer" He added, turning to his brother. Travis got up, crossing the room to greet them.

"Smartass" He laughed. "Get over here" He wrapped Dean in a large hug before doing the same to Sam. "Good to see ya" He repeated to both.

"You too Travis" They both replied, one after the other.

"Man you got tall kid" Travis noticed, looking Sam up and down. All three laughed. "How long's it been?"

"Gotta be ten years" Sam replied, nodding. Allie and Zoe shared a glance, realising they hadn't been noticed yet. The moved to the side slightly, closing the door.

"You still uh… what was it? A mathlete?" Travis asked Sam. Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"No"

"Yep, sure is" Dean grinned to himself.

"Been too long" Travis commented, looking between the two. "I mean look at you, grown men. John would've been proud of you, sticking together like this." The brothers shifted uncomfortably, obviously thinking of the argument they'd had earlier.

"Yeah, we're as thick as thieves" Dean nodded. "Nothing more important than family" Allie shifted uncomfortably and was beginning to consider moving to their own room next door. Travis looked up, noticing them for the first time.

"Who's this?" He asked. Looking between them. "Finally got a couple of girls, yeah?" Sam and Dean both shook their heads quickly.

"No, they're just friends." Sam tried to reason.

"We're just starting out as hunters" Allie told him, and it wasn't really a lie. "Bobby sent us along with these two to teach us some of the basics." Travis nodded.

"Well it's good to meet you" He smiled, stepping forward to shake their hands. "You are?"

"Zoe" Zoe smiled. "And this is Allie" He nodded.

"Well then, always nice to meet someone new, yeah?" the girls nodded in agreement and He smiled once more, turning to head back to the table.

"Sorry I'm late for the dance" He started, sitting down. The brothers sat across from them and Allie and Zoe moved to sit on one of the beds. "Thanks for helping out an old man I'm a little shorthanded." He gestured to the cast on his wrist. The three laughed.

"So" He continued. "You track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah we found him at his home" Sam answered

"And?"

"Well he had a hell of a case of the munchies" Dean interjected. "Topped off with a burger he forgot to cook"

"That's him alright" Travis sighed.

"What's him" Dean asked immediately.

"Boys, we got a rugaru on our hands" He informed them.

"A rugaru? Is that made up?" Dean asked his brother quietly, before continuing louder. "That sounds made up" Allie found herself slowly tuning out. She had heard this, like all other conversations a million times over and, despite her closeness this time she was no more involved than when she was watching the episode on her TV. She listened in once again when she herd Travis mention, 'longpig'.

"Longpig?" Dean questioned, looking between Travis and Sam.

"Human flesh" Allie clarified, speaking up. The three glanced at her and Travis nodded, turning back to the boys.

"And that is my word of the day" Dean muttered, looking thoroughly disgusted.

Zoe's POV

They stayed a couple minutes until Allie's stood from the bed.

"Where you going?" Zoe asked, quietly so she didn't disturb the conversation across the room.

"Our room" Allie responded, just as quietly. She began walking perfectly fine but as she reached the door she swayed slightly. Zoe was immediately at her side, ready to help but not wanting to push it too far to upset her. Allie nodded a small thanks and the two quietly slipped out of the room. Zoe pulled the room key Sam had given her out of her pocket and opened the door of the next room for them. Allie moved inside, managing to make it to the first bed without any problems and sat down on the edge. She sighed, letting her head drop in her hands.

"You okay?" Zoe asked, sitting beside her. Allie nodded, not looking up.

"Yeah, tired but I'm not sleeping anytime soon" She responded in an almost whisper. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes, letting their thoughts wander.

"Allie" Zoe called her attention. She hummed in acknowledgement so she continued. "You really don't remember what happened?" Allie paused before lifting her head to look at her.

"Yeah, no clue" She told her, frowning. "I know it, I just can't think of what it is I know. Like it's there somewhere but I just can't access it."

"Like angel mind-wipe?" Zoe asked, hoping they could figure it out. Allie shook her head.

"No. Not powerful enough. If it was angels there wouldn't be anything there to know, I wouldn't have it in my head still" She explained, Zoe nodded.

"Anything else that can do that?" Zoe asked, knowing her friend was the all-out _Supernatural_ expert. At least, for what had been shown on the show so far. Allie shook her head, lying down with a huff. Time passed and Zoe lay down beside her. Just as she was afraid Allie had fallen asleep she spoke.

"Zoe?" She whispered, checking if she was asleep.

"Yeah" She whispered back, almost instinctively.

"If I fall asleep, will you call the boys if it happens again?" She asked.

"'course I will" She responded quickly before pausing. "Are you going to?" She saw Allie shake her head out of the corner of her eye.

"Just asking in case I accidentally do" she clarified. Zoe nodded.

"Of course I will. I promise, I'll take care of you" Zoe saw her friend smile.

"I knew I could count on you"

The two sat in silence, resting but being careful not to fall asleep. Zoe felt her new phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out. She had to get a new one from this time because hers wouldn't even work here, and it was obvious that she couldn't let anyone from this time see it. She opened it and quickly read the text, it was from Dean.

 _Going after the rugaru, stay put_

Zoe nodded to herself as she tucked her phone away, she could do that, just stay in the hotel room. They'd be back soon, at least she hoped so.

Three hours later

Zoe was sure she had heard the impala pull in outside her window but the boys didn't come in or text her. Probably just tired, she reasoned. They went straight up to bed. She sighed quietly, cursing herself as she checked the clock and realised she must have drifted off. She had managed to stay awake and only rest for at least an hour or more but it got to be too much eventually. She glanced over and her heart jumped when she realised Allie was asleep. She jumped up, her hand on her shoulder ready to shake her awake but she woke from the mere contact of her hand.

Allie's eyes snapped open and landed immediately on Zoe, whose terrified expression was just fading.

"Sorry" She said quickly, afraid she'd worried Allie. "You fell asleep, I panicked" Allie nodded understandingly, forcing herself to sit up. She shifted to put her back against the headrest and found the TV remote, switching it on and searching the channels. Zoe watched her for a moment before deciding she seemed fine. She shifted too, laying down beside her friend and settling in against the pillow. Allie seemed determined enough to stay awake for now, she could get some sleep without worrying about her and be up to watch over her when she eventually slept.

Allie's POV

While the TV kept her awake enough Allie wasn't sure she could last the night. She had already been tired the whole day as she was still tired from waking her last dream. The boys seemed to have bedded down for the night and she had no doubt they were setting off the next morning. She was afraid of sleeping at yet, she was afraid of not, her mind turning to Sam around season seven when he couldn't sleep. That wouldn't be good for her, especially with trying to convince Dan that she could hunt with him. He was wary enough of Sam getting enough sleep with a hunt, how would he be with her, inexperienced as she was.

Allie stared focused on the small TV screen and tried to keep from falling asleep. She was sure she had resisted another two or more hours when the world around her was cut off and she found herself slipping further into the darkness of her mind.

Allie opened her eyes to the now all-too-familiar hallway and cursed, she had fallen asleep and she could never go back from here. The presence of the angel she feared lay behind her but, instead of running, she turned. He smirked.

"Bravery, is it? Finally decided to skip the first part" He mused. Allie glared at him.

"Bite me" She muttered, being the first thing that came to mind. She had to keep in check this time, which meant no cowardice, no fear and a whole lot of sass. If she could surpass a whole night's sleep she could stay away for another day or so, pacing herself, being smart about it. Uriel smirked at her once more and the hallway faded to grey walls and a single steel door.

This was going to be a long night.

General POV

Two days later

Allie had finally got a good night's sleep and in return, Dean promised to let her practice shooting. So he changed his silver bullets for normal ones and let her use one of the spare handguns. She had somehow convinced Zoe to come along too, although she seemed to be having a hard time figuring it out.

"Tilt it up a little" Dean suggested. Zoe nodded and tilted her gun upwards, firing again. The bullet whistled past the tree with their painted target, missing all together. "You have to aim carefully" He told her. "You can't just shoot. Think about this, if you're hidden and trying to get a shot in you can't miss your target. Better to wait and aim carefully then to reveal yourself and not get anything out of it." Zoe considered that and raised her gun again, aiming as well as she could. After a minute or so she fired and the bullet hit around three inches away from the centre of the target.

"Yay!" Allie cheered, sitting behind them on the hood of the Impala beside Sam. Zoe grinned at her.

"Go again" Dean told her. She nodded and took aim once more, hitting only a few inches from the centre again. "We can work on that" He assured. "Gonna have a turn?" He called to Allie. She nodded quickly and jumped off the car and heading over. "Remember to aim" He repeated, handing the practice gun to her. She nodded and took it from him, standing where Zoe was a second ago and taking careful aim.

She fired and hit about six inches from centre. She scowled, taking aim again and getting a shot just beside Zoe's second one. She took one more try, adjusting her stance slightly and after a long, careful aim, hit two inches off of centre. Dean quickly reloaded the gun and they took turns, half an hour later both had hit the target head on and another ten minutes along each had got it three times. Being competitive as they both were Dean found himself sitting on the hood of his car laughing as they passed the gun back and forth, taking turns and each trying to get a better aim then the other.

This went on for another hour or so until Dean finally managed to convince them to put the gun away and start driving again. Needless to say, both girls had almost reliable aim by the end of the day.


	7. The truth

**Okay guys, another long-ish chapter here for you. Allie realises a very important truth she didn't remember before and it's revealed to Zoe too. Sorry, spoilers, whoops. Anyway this is a lot more into the Allie and Zoe original storyline, finally! It's slow again after this though. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please don't hold back on reveiwing! Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like. I'll try to fix it, but of course, i won't if it's too against my story plan. Constructive criticism welcome but so is kindness, i write most of these in a rush or the middle of the night so i hope you'll forgive me for any stupid mistakes. Anyway, enjoy the chapter as usual before i rant on anymore.**

 **-Alix**

* * *

Allie's POV

It was one of those rare occasions when, with a little begging, okay, _a lot_ of begging, Dean put Bon Jovi on in the car and Allie was fully taking her opportunity. She sang loudly, eventually encouraging Zoe to join in until they even drowned out Dean, who glared at them in the rear-view mirror for almost the whole ride. Both girls grinned widely as 'dead or alive' finished and 'livin' on a prayer' started up.

"Yay!" They cheered, earning another glare from the driver. But Allie could swear she saw him smile slightly as they sang happily, though he'd never admit it.

"Can I turn this off now?" Dean asked, reaching for the stereo once the song had ended. Allie nodded.

"Yeah, that was the last one" She nodded, watching him switch on the radio and changed the channels incessantly for a moment. Allie glanced out the window in time to see them pass a sign that said 'Welcome to Pennsylvania'. Her eyes widened and she turned to Zoe, about to start talking about the current episode. Dean sighed, sounding slightly irritated and interrupting her thought. This made her think for another second and realise that she shouldn't talk about it in front of the boys. Zoe continued staring out her window, oblivious to Allie's internal debate.

"The radio around here sucks" Dean complained. Allie looked up expectantly but Dean cut her off before she even began speaking. "No I am not turning it back on." He looked up into the rear-view mirror and Allie glared light-heartedly at him. Zoe smiled to herself at this exchange.

"Can't blame you for trying" She said quietly to Allie, who smiled back. Dean turned back to his brother after watching the exchange quietly.

"Come on man. Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know?" He tried to explain. "Dead vic with a gnawed on neck, body drained of blood and a witness who swears up and down it was a vampire."

"No I agree, it's a hell of a case" Sam replied in a tired voice. The girls exchanged a glance in the backseat.

"A little more gusto please" Dean huffed.

"It's just" Sam started, stopping suddenly with a sigh. "The world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?"

"Yeah well, we can't save the world" Dean began with a shrug. "Not today anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads" Zoe glanced at her friend slightly worriedly and she shook her head, reassuring her that they didn't have to fight in this particular case. Dean glanced in the rear-view mirror, taking the exchange into consideration. Zoe shouldn't have to fight if she didn't want to. He was ready to send her home right now if that's what she wanted. If only he knew how.

"Come on man" Dean continued, giving his brother a small nudge. "It's like the good old days, an honest-to-goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case. Allie had to try her best to hold in laughter at these words, remembering the black and white movie effect added onto the whole episode. She suddenly wondered to herself if back at home the series would change including her and Zoe. Her mind then continued on this path wondering who would play them both and how different her universe would be with her gone.

 _Probably no different at all_ she thought. It's not like she had anything scheduled for the coming months until she had told her family she was coming home. Her and Zoe had been on a long time road trip around the country Winchester style right down to the greasy diner food, the towns they stopped in and the Impala she drove. It was like playing hunters without the actual hunts. But now they were really playing hunters, and now there was real danger. Allie subconsciously glanced over at Zoe, hoping to god that she could protect her. Protecting your friend from normal everyday things was easy, but everyday hunter things was going to be a lot more difficult and no way was she going to lose the one friend she had known since grade five.

But Allie knew they'd be fine. They had to be. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself.

They stopped at a hotel just outside town to change into their FBI suits and Allie and Zoe were told to stay in the hotel because while they had thought to buy their own FBI outfits they didn't have any badges. Zoe agreed and turned the TV on while Allie began grumbling to herself and sat down at the table with Sam's laptop. Zoe smiled to herself, shaking her head at her friend as she settled on the music channel.

They sat I almost silence for a while, the only sound coming from the TV as Zoe watched and changed the channel every once and a while. Allie smiled to herself most of the time, randomly surfing the internet to entertain herself. She laughed after a while and again after a minute. Zoe glanced over, having eventually been bored by the show she was watching.

"What're you looking at?" She asked, turning the TV off. Allie looked up, grinning again and motioned towards the bed closer to her, picking up the laptop. She settled herself against the headboard as Zoe sat down beside her.

"You've got to be kidding me" Zoe muttered. Shaking her head at the screen. Allie grinned again.

"Once obsessed always obsessed" She muttered in response, scrolling down a 'Supernatural' book fan page. "Look what some of these people are writing" Not a single fan seemed completely satisfied with the story. At least, not there. Or it could be the fact that the site she was looking at was created by a reader pointing out the series' flaws.

"I think I'd rather take the bad TV" Zoe muttered. But she didn't move, continuing to read through the posts with her friend. They read on until they heard the ever familiar rumble of the Impala's engine outside. They glanced at each other wide eyed and Allie quickly exited the page, opened up the browser history and deleted that and the other pages she had found. The boys didn't have to know about this yet. Not until later. The girls had just forced themselves to stop laughing as the door opened and they brothers stepped in Sam looking slightly irritated, most likely by his brother.

Dean glanced up at the girls with a big cocky grin on his face, which quickly disappeared when Sam whispered something to him, grinning himself. Dean glared at his brother as he took his bag into the bathroom, closing the door without a second glance. The girls sat and watched this exchange smiling to themselves.

"What'd Sammy say?" Allie asked, grinning. Dean glared at her and she and Zoe laughed as he sat down and turned on the TV childishly.

The next day Dean got a call about another weird incident last night in town, reported by a young woman who claimed a werewolf killed her boyfriend. Dean had of course told the girls to stay behind but it resulted in Zoe muttering non-stop about not getting breakfast and Allie bringing up the same fact over and over again until Sam persuaded him to agree. Allie had a strange feeling though that Sam had only agreed in the first place to shut them up. The deal had resulted in Dean giving Allie some cash and to have breakfast in the same diner at a different booth away from them.

They pulled up at the diner and Zoe and Allie jumped out straight away, heading inside while the brothers sorted out their badges first. They found a booth reasonably far from what looked like Anna-Marie, the girl whose boyfriend was killed. They sat down and a waitress walked over only a moment later, giving them the menu's and a smile before leaving again.

"So while they're busy, what exactly are we going to be telling them?" Zoe asked, not taking her eyes off the menu. Allie shrugged, seeing the brothers enter and glance over at them before moving over to the girl sitting alone, Anna-Marie.

"I've been thinking about that but they're too many chain reactions to figure out with a big event" She sighed. "Plus every plot-point in the later seasons is triggered by the season before it. So if we stop one we stop the rest, but most of the time what they choose is the least harmful choice. We might just have to watch some things play out." Zoe didn't look too happy at this idea, glancing up with a raised eyebrow. Allie shrugged again.

Both being slightly unnerved by the topic, the girls remained silent while they chose their meals. The waitress came over and they both ended up ordering chocolate chip pancakes and coffee. Allie laughed slightly as they began eating and Zoe looked at her with a slightly confused expression.

"What's so funny?" Allie looked up at her and laughed again before regaining her composure.

"Remember my Grandma's birthday so-many years ago, the chocolate chip pancakes that make you feel like throwing up if you eat like three-quarters of it" Zoe was laughing too by then, recalling the event.

"And the year after" She added, grinning. Allie nodded, taking a bite of her pancakes. Her eyes widened as she stared at her plate. Zoe did the same a moment later and they both looked up at each other.

"Bad idea" Allie laughed. "How would Dean react do you think if I threw up in his car?" Zoe snorted and laughed again.

"He'd make you walk" Zoe said without a doubt. Allie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he would" They ate in silence, trading small smiles or grins randomly until Allie glanced up and saw Dean walking up behind Zoe. She absolutely never going to get used to these guys.

"Hey" He said as he reached them, making Zoe jump. She swallowed her food and turned, glaring at him.

"Don't do that" She scowled. He grinned at her reaction before continuing.

"Sammy and I are going to the morgue to check out the dead boyfriend. We'll be back in a bit so just stay here"

"Okay then, we'll be here" Allie nodded. He left then but she was sure she heard him mutter something along the lines of 'You better be'. She shook her head at him, going back to her food.

The brothers returned just as the girls had finished eating and had a coffee refill. They slid into the booth beside the girls and began to fill them in on the case.

"So this is Dracula meets Wolf man?" Zoe frowned, looking between the other three. Sam shrugged and Allie nodded.

"Looks like it" Dean agreed. "But werewolves don't grow wolf hair, that's just a myth"

"Yeah" Sam agreed, looking almost lost in thought.

"So what? We've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing in this town?" Dean speculated. He went quiet as their waitress, Jamie, brought over another round of beers for the brothers.

"Looks like you guys are staying for a while" She began with a smile. "I heard about Rick Deacon"

"Yeah this case just got weird enough for our department" Dean smiled back, tacking a sip from his drink. Jamie glanced up at Zoe, who sat beside Dean, as if she just noticed they were at the same table.

"The Maverick has a girlfriend" She commented, though it sounded more like a question. Zoe's eyes widened and she shook her head. Dean glanced back at her and laughed slightly.

"Oh no, we're just travelling together. She's my, uh, sister" She smiled. Allie's eyes widened as she watched the exchange and she became glad Jamie was staring at Dean and didn't see Zoe's startled expression at being called his sister.

"Oh" Jamie nodded, looking thoroughly relieved. "Well, beers are on me and, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight"

"Oh, it's not another girl's night out?" he asked, brows raised.

"Doesn't have to be" She replied

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight" Dean grinned

"Okay then" Jamie left with a smile, taking the empty bottle with her. Dean grinned to himself, taking a sip of his beer as he watched her leave. He turned back to the others, startled at the same questioning expression hey all wore.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Sister?" Zoe reminded him. "Why am I your sister?" Dean shrugged innocently.

"What, I needed her to believe we weren't dating. It was the first thing that came to mind" At the mention of Jamie he glanced over at her again. "Hey do you think this Dracula could turn into a bat?" Dean asked sounding almost curious. "That would be cool" Allie exchanged a glance with her friend, both shaking their heads in disbelief.

The four of them returned to the hotel room and ended up researching until Dean got another call, more freaky incidents at the museum. After Dean's now routine warning of 'stay put' they left in their FBI suits and the girls were left alone with the laptop to research or entertain themselves. Allie had thought about looking up the supernatural book sites again but decided against it, instead researching until she became too tired to see straight. Allie cursed under her breath before suddenly remembering something and making her way over to her bag and finding her leather jacket. She opened it up and began digging through the pockets she had sewn inside them and finding her glasses case.

She smiled to herself tiredly as she pulled out her long black-framed glasses. She turned see Zoe staring at her, eyebrow raised.

"What?" Allie frowned. Zoe just shook her head at her and turned the laptop towards herself, continuing where Allie had left off. Allie rolled her eyes turning and putting her glasses away seeing as she wouldn't need them because Zoe had stolen the laptop. _Should really get one of my own_ she thought to herself. Allie stood where she was for a moment, looking at the bed and contemplating weather or not she should try for a nap. She had no nightmare she could remember last night, even had a full-night's sleep. She'd be fine more likely than not. She sighed, running her hands through her hair, still surprising herself at the way it stopped just below the shoulder as she had cut her hair only recently before the dimension-jump had occurred. She shook her head, deciding _what the hell?_

Allie pulled off her denim jacket and dumped her bag on the floor beside the bed, dropping the jacket on top. She pulled the covers back and kicked her shoes off, almost as a second thought, before she climbed in under the covers.

"What're you doing?" Zoe asked from the table.

"Square dancing" Allie replied sarcastically. She smiled to herself, imaging the way her friend no doubt rolled her eyes as she burrowed further down into the covers and drifted off to sleep, hopefully a good dream or none.

Allie opened her eyes to the ever-familiar hallway and frowned when she realised something. That presence she always felt behind her at the beginning, it was there but it was different. She frowned slightly, pausing a moment and trying to figure it out. Different but still… Familiar.

"Cas?" She muttered to herself, turning. She was surprised to find she was right. Castiel stood several feet from her, head tilted slightly as he watched her curiously. Almost the only way she had ever seen him look at her, like she was something so confusing and complex he had to try quite hard to understand her every reaction.

"You knew it was me" He said evenly and Allie was honestly unsure if it was a question or a comment. She paused a moment, trying to figure out what to say. Castiel said nothing more, leaving the two in silence for a minute or so.

"No Uriel?" Allie asked quietly. He shook his head, as if realising what he was going to say, as if realising time was moving at all.

"I told you I would convince them, and I did. My superiors have agreed to work from a different approach. They're… unsettled at not knowing anything. Especially if what they don't know about is as involved as you are" He explained. Allie blinked.

"Involved? How am I involved?"

"Your relationship with Sam and Dean Winchester, they seem to have the need to watch you and your friend as closely as them, seeing as how you seem to be getting close to them. They also believe that, working with us, you would a valuable asset" _Asset?_ Allie didn't speak for another minute, trying to process what was being said.

"So this different approach" She began, remembering further back in the conversation. "That is?"

"It's become obvious you were unaware of not being human, meaning we're going to have to figure it out ourselves" He shifted at this point, as if uncomfortable by what he was saying. "My superiors believe you have a certain amount of trust in me, that it'd be best to set me this task" He watched her closely for a moment as if trying to gauge her reaction. Allie nodded slowly

"Okay" She glanced around then, suddenly realising their surroundings had changed recently. Castiel seemed to be doing the same.

"Where is this?" He asked suddenly, making Allie realise that this was actually somewhere, she'd been here before. They stood on a large grassy area, overlooking the sand and beach below with a small rocky outcrop off to the side. At the sight of the place Allie smiled, momentarily forgetting the worrying and confusing facts she had just been told.

"It's a beach I went to when I was younger, back in Australia" She recalled. "We stayed in a caravan park nearby, basically a miniature theme park nearby, this giant maze and ropes course. We came down to the beach before we left the last day, I'd only been to this part of the beach once but I loved it" She gestured to the red rocks off to the side, under the water and stretching above.

"That's why. I spent most the time on the rocks, checking out the shells and climbing, or at least trying to" She laughed to herself at the memory. It had been a good day. She glanced at the angel beside her, realising that he suddenly looked surprised.

"What?" Allie asked, hoping nothing was wrong. He shook his head slightly.

"Nothing it's just, I couldn't see into your mind when I saw you. Everyone else I could see perfectly, know everything about them in one glance but you…" He trailed off, as if searching for the right words. "I couldn't see anything with you, but just now, I saw something" Allie frowned

"Saw what?"

"The maze you referred to, a large wooden maze. You got lost trying to find the yellow flag" He tilted his head, what looked like a confused frown settling onto his face. "You climbed over the wall, you cheated" He accused lightly. Allie's eyes widened at that comment. If he couldn't see any of her memories then how did he see that? "The swing at the caravan park" He continued. "You spent hours on, that chess board, the gift shop and your camera" He frowned slightly at the end. "But it's gone now"

"Gone?"

"I could see those memories, not much more and it was like your mind opened up partially, only for a moment" He just watched her again and this time Allie understood. He _was_ confused by her, he had to try and figure her out on his own, and he was just so used to knowing everything about everyone it was confusing for him. Allie thought back to what he had said earlier. He was set the task of figuring her out, it wasn't his own curiosity or just wanting to know more about her, he was told to. It was his job to find out what she was and that made her heart sink a little for reasons she couldn't figure. What was so disappointing about it? She should have known, all he would do at this point is follow orders, that's who he was. He didn't know any other option. He didn't even consider free will yet, no curiosity of his own, so it made sense.

He wasn't ready for that yet.

"Allie, are you awake?" She heard this but her mind wouldn't register that she was being spoken to. "Allie" He said again, more urgent. "Wake up!" Her eyes flickered open to see a mildly frustrated Sam standing a few feet away.

"What?" She huffed. Shuffling into a sitting position and throwing the covers off her. Sam came and stood in front of her, looking rushed.

"We have Dracula, wolf man and now a mummy killing people, you can't tell me this wasn't in one of those episodes or whatever" He explained, watching her expectantly. She thought for a moment, clearing her still sleep fogged mind.

"Uhh… yeah. Yeah, it was" She realised nodding. She rubbed her eyes with a tired sight before continuing. "It's a shifter, I think. Someone from the bar as far as I can remember. Dean called?" Sam nodded at the last part.

"Yeah, just now. He was attacked by Dracula with some pretty weird stuff to say apparently" He summed up. "You couldn't by any chance tell us who the shifter is?" He tried, hopefully. Allie shook her head, too tired to think still.

"Not at the moment no" She paused seeing Sam's expression fall, nodding as he turned to go. "But I'll call if I remember" She added as he got to the door. He nodded again.

"Thanks" He called half-heartedly over his shoulder. The hotel room was silent now and Allie considered going but to sleep but she was just now waking up fully. Instead she got up and headed over to the desk where Zoe sat, tapping the computer keys.

"What're you doing?" Allie asked curiously. Zoe glanced up and smiled.

"Games" She answered truthfully. They both laughed for a moment before they were once again surrounded by silence. Zoe glanced up once or twice before closing the laptop awkwardly and Allie got the feeling she was going to try and talk about her dreams again.

"So, you seemed to sleep fine" _Nailed it_ Allie glanced at her, managing to keep her frustration to herself.

"Yeah, I did" She replied, thinking back to it. She suddenly thought of something, sand, water. She had dreamed of a beach? She didn't even notice she had changed to staring blankly at the ugly carpeted floor until Zoe interrupted her thoughts.

"You woke up too" She continued, making everything that happened last time stick in her mind. Allie was startled to think she might have remembered something else. Bad wallpaper, countless doors. She was suddenly startled by a sharp pain in her temple, like someone was tearing through her head from the inside out. She gasped, both hands holding her head tightly and having no idea what was happening. She dimly realised Zoe had jumped out of her seat and come to stand in front of her, shocked and unaware of what was happening. All of a sudden there was this feeling, like something being torn down in her head and then she began to wonder if that's what had actually happened.

Because she remembered.

Long hallway, millions of doors, Uriel, her memories, concrete walls and the beach. Allie's eyes widened as she realised _the beach._ The last dream, why she hadn't had any nightmares it was the beach, it was him. That's when she came to realise Castiel had been in her head. But he still couldn't see anything except for that one time, he could still see the beach though, the memories she was in. Did that mean angels could still see her memories if she was thinking about them? That couldn't be right, according to What Castiel had said he couldn't see anything, not even her current thoughts so why could he see that one memory?

Then Allie realised for the first time in horror. _She wasn't human._ That is what the angels had been telling her, what they had been confused about, then what was she? She remembered Zoe in front of her and realised she had frozen in thought, both hands still on her head as she stared at the ground below her feet. She looked up, slowly at first to see her friend standing just above where she sat. She looked scared and confused as hell and Allie realised she probably looked relatively the same. She wanted to tell her but how are you supposed to tell your best friend you weren't human?

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked, seeming to realise Allie wasn't planning to talk anytime soon. Allie looked down at her feet again, trying to find words for what she needed to tell her. She nodded slightly, words for a first sentence finally coming together in her mind.

"Don't tell the guys"

Sam ran the last few steps out of the movie theatre, realising how embarrassing mistakes like that were in his particular line of work. He was just getting out of the car at the bar when his phone rang. He glanced at it and felt himself relax somewhat seeing Allie's name flash on the screen.

"Hey" He greeted. "Hope you got something cause-"

"It's not Ed" She interrupted Sam faltered, frowning slightly.

"That's what I was just about to say" He replied, thinking that maybe she was, annoyingly, more like Dean than he thought. She muttered something under her breath and he heard her shout and a muffle before a different voice came on.

"Hey Sam" Zoe greeted nicely.

"Hi, now about Ed? If it's not him who could it be?" He heard another rustle in the speaker and Zoe spoke quietly to someone else. Allie spoke slightly louder, obviously frustrated. They muttered and bickered for another moment or so before Zoe came back on the line, her voice laced with more urgency than before.

"Sam it's Lucy, she's got Dean and I'm not entirely sure where she is but you'd better hurry" Sam froze, taking in the scene of the broken glass and the napkin covered with lipstick sitting on the counter. She was right.

"Right, thanks" Sam said hurriedly, hanging up the phone and racing back to the car. Now he just needed to find where they were.

Zoe's POV

Zoe sat on the edge of her bed, trying to think, trying to take in what she had just been told. How are you meant to process in your mind that your best friend, practically your sister since grade five, wasn't human? Allie didn't even seem to process it properly herself. Zoe could barely think, but one thing was for sure.

"We can't tell the guys" Zoe repeated, thinking back to Allie's first statement, she agreed completely. They hadn't even known them that long, they might try to kill her without even thinking to find out what she was. Then again, the angels didn't know what she was, they might not know how to kill her. And on top of that what if they decide she'd known she wasn't human this whole time? What if they think it was all some elaborate trick to get close to them? What if they think Zoe was in on it, human or not? Zoe could feel her head spinning as she quickly became dizzy with all the thoughts running through her head.

Zoe glanced over to see Allie in a similar position, sitting on the edge of her bed, hunched over with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, covering her mouth and nose as she stared blankly at the wall. Zoe suddenly realised something, sure it was hard realising your best friend wasn't human but what about realising _you_ weren't human? She quickly pushed away the more confusing and concerning thoughts and tried to focus on something else, how to talk to her friend. She wouldn't go into shock or anything would she? Zoe sure hoped she wouldn't, how could she explain that one to the boys?

 _It's okay, she's just freaked out cuz she realised she's not human. In fact she might just be a monster, why not just kill her now._ Zoe sighed, realising the dark turn her thoughts had now taken. Allie glanced up at her and Zoe was suddenly afraid she could read her thoughts, oh god how she wished she couldn't read her thoughts, she'd have seen the horrible things she was thinking right now. Allie? A monster? That just didn't sound right, but it seemed like the only truth left. Allie's eyes bored into hers as she asked the silent question ' _What do we do now?'_ Zoe tried to think but her mind just wasn't having it, too much thinking or too many thoughts at once she wasn't sure, but she did know she couldn't add anything to that pile. She had to figure out what to say, help her friend. Allie should no-doubt be having a worse time with this than she was.

"Cas said he had to figure out what you were right?" She found herself saying, although she didn't miss the flinch when she had said the word _what._ It's not like she was used to being called a thing. Allie looked away, back at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Or maybe like it was offering her comfort, better than Zoe was managing now. Allie nodded slightly, waiting for her to go on. Zoe took a deep breath and continued.

"So if he's working to figure out, and we work to figure out, we should find out soon enough right?" She tried, feeling as if her words were just making things worse. Allie dropped her hands from her face and sighed, turning to look at her again. She smiled, but it looked incredibly forced, like she was trying to prove she was fine while being far from it.

"Yeah" Allie agreed. "Yeah, we'll find out" She seemed to be trying to shake herself awake suddenly. "In the meantime" She continued, voice slightly brighter. "We have to act completely normal or the boys will find out on their own. They are monster hunters anyway" She said the last part quieter, like she was talking to herself, like she thought they were going to kill her. But, worst of all,

Like she thought she deserved it.

* * *

 **Yaasssss! You like? I like. Anyway, once again tell me what you like and what you don't, i love to hear from readers because i'm starting to think i just click on my story too much and no one else is reading. :'(**

 **-Alix**


	8. blanket forts and shotgun shooting

**Hey guys, so we've got a really long chapter here but that's only because Allie and Zoe are much more involved in this case. If they keep ending up this long i'll start splitting them into separate chapters. Side note, i came across a user who is worried about someone on this site. Janiekm is a user on this site who has not been reviewing or messaging for a while as far as we know. If anyone has heard from her or usually does please contact Chick Feed as my internet is recently unreliable and i may not get your message. Thanks for reading.**

 **As usual, enjoy! Reviews make my day!**

 **-Alix**

* * *

"So get this" Sam began, sitting down at their table in the coffee shop. Allie and Zoe snorted suddenly, the latter almost spitting part her bagel all over the table. Sam looked at them weirdly and Dean did the same before turning back to his younger brother.

"What is it?" he asked, taking his attention back. Sam turned to him, continuing his unfinished sentence as the girls finally quit laughing.

"So, uh, a whole bunch of guys, all in perfect health suddenly drop dead"

"Cause of death?" Dean asked, his expression portraying confusion and curiosity.

"A heart attack" Sam finished, looking satisfied with himself. Dean shrugged.

"Does sound like a case"

"So we're going to check it out?"

"Why not" He decided, getting up. He then proceeded to walk out the door without a second glance back at the group. Sam quickly picked up his laptop and coffee, following him out. The girls glanced at each other and rushed to pick up their bagels and coffees, having to run to keep up with both boys' long legged stride.

Once again, the two were left, alone and bored in the hotel. Allie lay on the bed her and Zoe were sharing that night because it's not like they weren't used to it. They did it practically every weekend and holidays when they were in grade seven and eight. The only thing about this that was actually strange was the way she was laying there. Zoe had gone to the bathroom when Allie was still playing around on Sam's laptop but when she came back her friend was hanging off the end of the bed, her hair dangling onto the floor. Zoe smiled amusedly at her antics.

"Why're you upside down?" She asked playfully, fiddling with her hair. Allie opened her eyes and grinned at her.

"Funny story. I don't know" She responded, laughing at her own joke. Zoe laughed too, sitting on the floor beside her and playing with her hair in the air. Allie made a playfully angry face at her and pulled her hair out of Zoe's hands.

"Hey, remember that time…" Zoe began, grinning to herself.

"Don't you dare" Allie smiled and the two laughed again. "Incoming" Allie muttered, before basically diving off the bed and landing loudly on the floor next to Zoe, who was laughing hysterically at this point.

"Are… you… okay?" Zoe gasped between laughter, but Allie was too busy laughing herself to answer and every time they so much as glanced at each other they would start up laughing again. Allie sighed, her laughter subsiding.

"Yeah" She responded. "Yeah, I'm great" She stared at the celling, realising that if she wasn't human, what would happen next? Would the angels be after her if they figured out what she was? The demons? Would Sam and Dean turn on her if she was bad enough? She realised that times like this could be just a memory one day, one day it might get bad enough she might have to leave her friend behind. There was no doubt in her mind that if things got that bad, the whole world was against her like it so often was for the boys, that she'd leave Zoe behind. She'd be safer that way. But at the same time, she didn't want to be alone. Being without her best friend was bad enough without the horrible situation she'd be in to have that happen.

"What do we do now?" Zoe asked, sounding suddenly incredibly bored. Allie looked up, deciding in that moment at the sight of her friend that she couldn't leave her, not forever. Whatever she was, even if the whole world was against her, she'd be sure to make sure Zoe was safe the whole time, watch over her and keep her safe. Because sometimes, that felt like that's all she was meant to do, that's what she was here for, her purpose. But purpose or not, no angel, demon, archangel or even God could keep her from protecting her friend. It's all she had left.

When the guys came back to the hotel they found the last thing they would expect. At first Sam had no idea what he was looking at, all he could see were white sheets and blankets covering the room. It looked like there were too many to have come from just the three beds. When Sam suddenly realised what had happened all he could think was that he couldn't believe those girls were so childish.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking around to see them, despite the fact he knew perfectly well what they were doing. Zoe's head popped up somewhere in the middle first, just before Allie's in a totally different spot.

"We built a fort!" Zoe cheered happily.

"And it's huge!" Allie added excitedly. Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"You know I was stupid enough to believe we were leaving two responsible adults back here" He sighed. Both girls laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Or course not" Allie giggled, disappearing back into the sheets. Sam shook his head again, turning to look at his brother and finding nothing there.

"Dean?" He called, unsure of where he could have even gone at this point.

"It's safer in here!" He called, somewhere beneath the blankets. A moment later he screamed and both girls broke out into hysterics again. Sam sighed, realising he was going to have to be the one in charge until they could fix dean. That and realising where were they actually going to sleep? It seemed like none of the three would want to tear it down.

Sam, being the only responsible adult woke the next morning immensely grateful that he had convinced the girls to take down the blankets, realising that they had found many of them in the cupboard near the door. Sam of course folded every one of them neatly and placed them away in their place before fixing up their beds for the night. Their idea was going to be to sleep on the floor inside their giant tent, and dean was all for it. But of course with even the horrible mattresses the floor would have been three times as worse. After getting himself ready and appropriate to leave he exited the room silently to find some breakfast for them. He was yet again surprised coming back when he heard music coming from the Impala, seeing Dean laying across the front seat when he approached. He banged on the roof of the car a couple times, scaring his brother and smiling to himself as he turned the music off.

"Dude, look at this" Dean told him, getting out and showing his brother his arm, which had raw skin and scratch marks spread across below his elbow.

"I just talked to Bobby" Sam added, handing Dean the box of donuts.

"And?" He pressed, giving the donuts a sniff before tossing them into the front seat of the car.

"Um, well you're not gonna like it" He told him carefully, watching his confusedly.

"What?"

"It's ghost sickness" He tried not to sound abrupt but felt as if he'd failed miserably.

"Ghost sickness?"

"Yeah"

"God, no"

"Yeah"

"I don't even know what that is" Dean admitted.

"Okay" Sam nodded, half expecting that already. "Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying the bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes."

"Okay, get to the good stuff" Dean pressed, sounding anxious. Sam paused at the last thought, realising what he was about to say.

"Symptoms are you get anxious" _Check_

"Yeah"

"Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, but Sam we haven't seen a ghost in weeks" Dean added in.

"Well I doubt that you caught it from a ghost" Sam corrected. "Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Fank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."

"Our very own outbreak monkey" Dean agreed.

"Right, get this. Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims"

"Were they gamecocks" Dean asked, being surprisingly mature.

"Cornjerkers" Sam corrected. Dean paused for a moment, as if trying to compose himself.

"So, ghosts infected Frank, he passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?"

"Right"

"So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?"

"More like 24" He looked apologetic but it came out in a more pained way than he intended.

"Super" Dean sighed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah" Sam nodded, understanding, or at least trying to.

"Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice"

"Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer."

"Okay" Dean frowned, obviously not getting it.

"Basically they were all dicks" Dean looked taken aback at this comment.

"So you're saying I'm a dick?"

"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favour."

"I don't scare people"

"Dean, all we do is scare people"

"Okay, well then you're a dick too" Dean tried.

"Apparently I'm not" Sam responded smugly.

"Whatever" The older brother glared. "How do we stop it?"

"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up"

"You're thinking Franks wife?" He guessed.

"Who knows why she killed herself you know?" Sam speculated. "Hey, what are you doing waiting out here anyway?" He realised suddenly. Dean looked up at the hotel, seeming uncomfortable, scared and embarrassed all at once.

"Our rooms on the fourth floor" He pointed out. Sam stared at him in disbelief, as if waiting for him to say he was kidding.

"It.. it's high" He continued, unsure.

"What about the girls?"

"They… Uh, they're up there" Sam stared at him a second longer. Dean had just left those particular girls, who couldn't be left along for a few hours without making a fort, alone in the hotel all morning.

"I'll see if I can move us down to the first" Sam told him, already walking away.

"Thanks" Dean called after him. Sam, once again shook his head at his brother, going up to their room to collect their bags and the girls. This might be more difficult than he had first anticipated.

Since it seemed Dean was staying inside the hotel for the time being, Sam offered for one of the girls to come with him to find Frank's wife. Zoe didn't seem too interested but Allie happily agreed. So Sam was now standing out the front of the house owned by a woman who was allegedly Jessie O'Brien's best friend. He glanced at Allie as they approached the door, realising something.

"How are we supposed to explain you? You don't have an ID" He asked quietly, just in case.

"I'm on work experience" She decided. Sam frowned.

"You look a little old for work experience" He pointed out. She looked slightly offended at this and they stopped on the porch. Allie shrugged.

"Well then, improv it is then" And with that, she rang the doorbell. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise but before he could say anything the door opened. He quickly tried to act normal, smiling politely as he introduced himself. The woman then glanced over at Allie.

"Who's she then?" Sam panicked, trying not to let it show and trying to quickly think of something.

"I'm his cousin, Alice" Allie smiled, not missing a beat. "I had an idea for a story on suicides and their effect on family and friends, my cousin here already had a newspaper job so I figured, he had the job, the skills and I have the idea. Can we talk to you for a moment? It's about your friend Jessie O'brien" The woman's face fell sadly as she thought of her friend.

"It's okay if you don't want to" Allie told her gently. The woman shook her head.

"No. No, it's okay" She forced a smile onto her face. "Come in" The woman opened the door wider and stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you" Allie smiled politely. "And you are…?"

"Nicole" She smiled back. Nicole led them to the living room and offered to get them drinks. Sam stared at Allie in surprise when she had left. The girl beside him glanced around the room before looking back at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She frowned.

"How did you learn to do that?" He asked, dumbfounded. She smiled, seeming to think that was funny.

"Way too much supernatural, acting classes and more supernatural" She responded, grinning. She moved away slightly to look at the pictures on the mantle while Sam was working to look normal. Nicole came back in a minute later, holding two cups and handing one to Sam. He smiled and thanked her as she crossed the room to hand one to Allie.

"Is this Jessie?" She asked, pointing to a photo of Nicole and another woman. They were smiling into the camera with their arms around each other and it looked like Nicole was holding the camera.

"Yes that's her" Nicole nodded. Allie looked back at the photo.

"Can I take this?" She asked. Nicole stood up, moving across to a set of drawers in the corner of the room. She opened one and pulled out a packet of photos, digging through them for a moment before pulling one out.

"Have this" She offered, holding it out to Allie. It was a copy of the photo in the frame. "It was taken down at that old lumber mill on the side of town, she used to work there with Frank"

"Thanks" She smiled, tucking it carefully in her pocket. She came over to the couch and sat down next to Sam and Nicole followed, sitting across from them.

"So what did you do for her funeral?" Allie began as Sam took out his notepad, which he mostly kept to look authentic. "Did you have a traditional funeral or something special?" _What is she doing?_ Sam thought, confused. Nicole shook her head.

"No, nothing special"

"What about a cemetery? May I ask where she was buried?" Sam realised not what she was doing, she was trying to seem more normal than Sam or Dean had ever put any thought into. Ask a couple normal questions, lead up to the real question you want to ask and then finish it off with a couple more meaningless ones. Sam mentally decided to leave this interview to Allie and see where she would go with it. After all, the girl had been begging to help out since she got there.

"Well she wasn't buried" Nicole responded. Allie frowned before seeming to realise what she was talking about.

"Jessie was cremated?"

"Yes" Nicole nodded. "Her parents spread the ashes a week after the funeral"

"Well that was a bust" Allie sighed, climbing into the car.

"Not completely" Sam shrugged, going for the glass-half-full approach. "At least we know this ghost isn't Frank's wife, now we just have to find out who it is"

"Any ideas?" Sam hesitated.

"Not one"

Sam led the way inside to their hotel room and unlocked the door. Allie, being impatient, walked in first but stopped short in front a broken clock laying across the ground. She raised an eyebrow at the older Winchester, who sat casually on the couch, feet up and drinking a beer.

"Rough morning?" She guessed.

"You have no idea" He sighed. Allie shook her head slightly, stepping around the gears and wires that used to make a clock and looked around.

"Where's Zoe?"

"Here" Zoe called, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Anything?" She asked, stepping closer to her friend as the brothers continued their own conversation. Zoe shook her head.

"Could ask you the same question though"

"Nothing" Allie sighed. "Except it wasn't Jessie O'Brien and I may have impressed Sam with acting skills. Didn't know it was possible but it's a plus" She wandered over to the mini fridge in the corner, opening it up.

"What do you mean 'Impressed Sam'?" Zoe frowned.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like" She replied, her head still in the fridge. "He looked impressed, asked me how I managed it and I basically ended up doing the whole interview" She looked up then. "We only have beer, didn't you convince them to get coke or something?" Zoe frowned at that.

"I didn't think to ask" She shrugged, going back to the table in the corner and opening up Sam's laptop. Allie walked over a second later with one of Dean's beers and Zoe glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I think I deserved one thank you very much" Allie huffed, going to open it. Sam walked past a moment later, snatching it off her and returning it to the fridge.

"Hey!" She cried, glaring at him. "I deserved that"

"Later" Sam responded, still sounding distracted. "When my brother's not dying perhaps?" As if to prove his point Dean started coughing in that moment.

"You okay?" Sam asked, looking worried. Coughing turned to choking and he was suddenly getting up and rushing to the sink. "Hey, Dean, you okay?" Sam continued, following him like he didn't know what to do. The girls quickly jumped up and followed them over as Dean started coughing into the sink and Allie saw him spit up blood. He spit something out and the coughing subsided as he stared at whatever it was.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have" Sam began, staring in wonder. "You"

"I don't wanna be a clue" Dean complained, holding up what he had spat out. A chip of wood. Allie's eyes widened as she realised she knew exactly where to go next.

"These abrasions, this disease, it's trying to tell us something" Sam realised.

"Tell us what wood chips?"

"Exactly." Sam looked over at the girls and back at Dean as Allie started digging through her pocket. She pulled out the photo that Nicole had given her and handed it to Sam.

"I think I know where we're going next" Allie theorised, proud of herself. Sam looked at the photo and nodded.

"My thoughts exactly" Zoe and Dean exchanged a glance, as if realising they both had no clue what the two were talking about. Allie thought she heard Zoe say something along the lines of 'at least I'm not the only one', and made a mental note to catch her up on everything in every part of their cases. It would make things a lot easier.

The group pulled up at the lumber mill outside of town and the Allie climbed out following the boys to the back of the car. She smiled to herself at the ever-familiar sight of the Impala's weaponry.

"I'm not going in there" Dean stated, shaking his head.

"I need backup, and you're all I got" Sam retorted. "Experienced backup" he rephrased before Allie could say anything. "You're going in Dean" He finished, looking back at his brother. Sam checked salt rounds quickly and offered Dean his pistol.

"Oh no, I'm not carrying that" Dean shook his head. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "It could go off!" He cried defensively. Dean glanced back into the trunk, eyeing the sharp objects warily, before picking something up.

"I'll man the flashlight" He smiled proudly.

"You do that" Sam muttered, watching him.

"We're coming in right?" Allie asked hopefully, watching Sam carefully. He glanced at her and thought for a moment. She almost though he was going to say no. He sighed and nodded.

"Stay behind me" He told her carefully, handing her a salt-loaded shotgun. He pulled it back just as she reached for it. "And don't shoot me" He added. Allie snatched the gun off him, nodding. "And be careful" Sam added doubtfully, offering Zoe a shotgun. She took it carefully, as if trying not to shoot anyone like he'd said. "Come on" He sighed, closing the trunk. Allie thought about what position he was in right now, realising he was doing the best he could. He had never led anyone, always having to follow his father or his brother. Now he was not only leading his crazy scared-of-everything brother but also a couple of newbies who hadn't even learned to shoot a shotgun yet.

Allie followed the brothers inside the large building, checking to make sure Zoe was following beside her as they entered. Allie kept looking around both her and Zoe, if anything happened to her, especially so soon, Allie would never forgive herself.

"Wait" Sam said suddenly, startling Dean as he bent down to pick up a ring on the ground. He dusted it off, looking closely at the engraving. "'To Frank, love Jessie' Frank O'Brien's ring"

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean frowned

"No idea" Sam shook his head.

After a minute or so Allie heard a small sound, some kind of banging coming from what looked like a locker room. She immediately raised her gun in the direction of the sound, realising she did so the very second the others did, Dean with his flashlight. The group exchanged glances and Sam slipped the ring into his pocket. They all began moving closer slowly. They positioned themselves against the walls and Sam motioned for them to stay put across the doorway. Allie nodded and Sam went in, sweeping the room and checking corners before coming back and signalling them in. Allie came in first, gun raised and ready to shoot even if it wasn't loaded. She wasn't that confident with herself.

There was another bang and everyone looked to one of the lockers in-between others, it moved slightly, like something inside was knocking it around. Allie looked to Sam, knowing to listen to him and he motioned for her and Zoe to back up. They did so, standing back on either side of the door. Allie was doing her best not to laugh as she remembered the moment right after. Sam edged forward and opened the locker in one quick movement. A cat sitting on the top shelf in the locker hissed at him as it jumped down, running past the girls, and, as she expected, Dean screamed. Weirdly enough it seemed even longer and more ridiculous in real life. Sam had lowered his gun and was staring at his brother with an unreadable expression.

"That was scary" Dean sighed, trying to smile. Sam shook his head, turning to leave and Allie and Zoe exchanged a glance when Zoe realised Allie had her phone out, only just turning off the camera. She pocketed it and gave her friend an evil smile. Zoe rolled her eyes and turned to follow Sam, Dean following him. Turns out Dean was right, this place was creepy, about three times as scary in real life. Sam stopped, looking around the large workspace he was standing in. It was quite obviously abandoned but things lay cluttered around everywhere.

Allie motioned silently for Zoe to follow Sam as she and Dean checked the other side. Dean stopped suddenly and picked up a hand drawn picture.

"Hey" he said quietly, calling Allie's attention and showing her the picture. It was an amazing grey lead of a beautiful woman smiling. "That who I think it is?" He asked as if hoping he was wrong. Allie pulled the photo out of her pocket once more and set it beside the drawing.

"Sure is" Allie nodded. "Who drew this?"

"I dunno" Dean muttered before turning to show the others, taking the picture too. Sam looked as surprised as Dean had and showed them the ID card that had been sitting on the desk.

"Plot thickens" Sam muttered, almost to himself.

"Yeah but into what?" Dean asked, looking up at his brother. He reached over and tore another drawing off the wall where it was pinned up. A machine started up somewhere and Allie glanced up over Sam's shoulder and she froze. Sam and Zoe noticed Dean and Allie looking at something and turned, seeing the apparition of Luther Garland standing behind them. Sam glanced back around at the two behind him.

"Hey!" he called out and Allie turned, just seeing Dean as he ran out the door. Allie turned back around, remembering the ghost was still standing in the corner and the lights were starting to go wild. She fumbled with her gun, got it loaded and fired. The kick hit her hard in the shoulder and everything was completely back to normal the next moment. She glanced up at Sam to see him looking at her.

"Good job for a first shot" He shrugged, seeing she was looking for a response. "Your shoulder okay?" She nodded. "You'll get used to it" He assured her. "Let's go get Dean" She nodded again and the girls fell into step behind Sam as he followed his brother.

"You just shot a ghost" Zoe pointed out. Allie laughed unexpectedly.

"Yeah, I think I did" She shook her head in almost disbelief. "Our life these days, huh?" They made their way outside following the younger Winchester to find the older hiding behind his car with his flask. Allie raised an eyebrow, smiling to herself and shaking her head at the sight of Dean Winchester acting scared. It just didn't seem right to her.

"Guess we got the right place" Sam summarized, glancing at each member of the group in turn. The girls nodded back but Dean just seemed to ignore him, taking another sip from his flask.

Allie and Zoe were once again alone in the hotel room when the door opened and Dean darted in, closing the door quickly behind him and leaning against it, breathing heavily. Both girls shot up from their chairs and stopped just short of him, both realising in the same moment they didn't want to scare him. He didn't seem to have noticed them yet anyway, staring at the floor in front of him and trying to catch his breath.

"Dean?" Zoe called quietly. He looked up suddenly, wide and terrified eyes darting between the two of them.

"Where's Sam?" He asked breathlessly, looking around for his brother.

"Hasn't been back" Allie frowned "You okay there?" He glanced up at her and flinched back immediately.

"What's the matter Dean?" She asked innocently, her black eyes shining. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't already know" She smirked. Dean backed further away, finding himself in the corner. "I mean, you meet us and we claim to know everything. You were never even sure we were human, even now. I mean I don't know about her" She glanced in Zoe's direction and the other girl smirked at him. "But I'm certainly not human. You know that Dean, so why haven't you killed me already?" She seemed to realise something and grinned even wider.

"You're scared of me" She accused stepping forward. "Well I know a secret" She stepped forward and leaned over, whispering in his ear. Dean's eyes widened even more as he watched as she pulled away, and suddenly her eyes were yellow. "Remember that, will you?" She added.

And Dean didn't know if he could believe her or not.

Sam had looked everywhere, absolutely everywhere but couldn't find his brother. Realising that Allie might know something he called her, only to be told to come right back. So he drove straight back and walked inside to see Dean sitting on the couch, looking at the floor and obviously trying not to freak out. The girls sat in the back corner of the room at the table, exchanging worried glances. They both stood when Sam entered the room and he went to say something to them but stopped short, realising something.

"I looked everywhere for you Dean, how the hell did you get here?" Sam asked, confused. Dean looked up.

"Ran" He answered shortly. "What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Sammy"

"Yeah, you are" Sam smirked. Dean frowned, what was happening now? "You're going back" He continued.

"Back?" Dean asked, hoping he wasn't saying what he thought he was saying.

"Downstairs Dean, hell. It's about damn time too. Truth is" Sam blinked and his eyes turned yellow. Dean panicked, it couldn't be real, after all these were the second set of yellow eyes he'd seen today. _But what if it was real?_ He couldn't help thinking.

"You've been a real pain in my ass" Sam continued. Dean stood and Sam threw up a hand, sending him flying into the wall.

"No!" Dean screamed, struggling to get away. "You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!" He glanced over Sam's shoulder to see both girls standing behind him smiling with matching pairs of black eyes.

"No one's possessing me, Dean" Sam said, calling his attention back. "This is what I'm going to become. This is what I want to become. There's nothing you can do about it" He was suddenly right in front of him, hands around his neck and Dean couldn't breathe.

"Hey, hey, hey. Dean" Sam called, watching his brother freak out, he must be hallucinating, he realised. Then Sam had no idea what he could be seeing right now, no idea what was happening. "Hey, Dean" He continued. "Dean!"

Having decided that Dean was a lot more violent when he was scared (due to an almost accident), Sam had decided to take both girls along with him to get rid of the ghost once and for all. Sam sat on the hood of the Impala waiting for Bobby to show while Allie and Zoe sat further up. He turned back, frowning at Allie position on the roof of the car, her feet resting below her on the hood with Zoe beside them.

"You know Dean would kill you if he knew what you were doing right now" He commented, turning back to the empty road in front of him.

"I know" Allie shrugged. "Which is why you're not going to tell him" She leaned closer, trying to get a look at his face from where she sat. "Right?" She questioned. Sam shook his head with a sigh.

"Sure, but if you scratch it I am so not covering for you" He sighed. Allie smirked and sat back on the roof, watching the road with Sam. Another car pulled up a moment later and Bobby climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Howdy Sam" He greeted as the younger man hopped of the car.

"Hey Bobby" Sam returned. "Thanks for coming so quick" Bobby merely nodded.

"Girls" He nodded towards the other two.

"Hey Bobby" They said in sync. Bobby then frowned at Allie, who hadn't shifted from her spot on the roof of the car.

"Dean's gonna kill ya if he finds out about this" He commented.

"I've been told" She nodded. The older man rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam.

"Where is Dean?" He asked, realising his absence.

"Uh, home sick" Sam explained.

"So, have his hallucinations started yet?" Bobby asked, seeming eager to move things along.

"Yeah, a few hours ago" Sam sighed.

"How are we doing on time?" The older hunter asked, glancing between the three. If Allie didn't know better she'd say he looked worried, and she didn't know better.

"We saw the coroner about Eight AM Monday morning, so uh" He thought about it for a moment.

"Just under two hours" Allie summarised, having worked it out earlier in the car. Both men nodded a thanks to her before continuing.

"What about you?" Sam continued. "You find anything?" Bobby turned back to his truck then, realising he needed something. He looked at a book in his hands for a second before answering.

"This uh, encyclopaedia of spirits dates back to the Edo period" He handed the book to Sam, who flipped through the book a moment before glancing up doubtfully.

"You can read Japanese?" He frowned. Allie glanced over his shoulder, looking at the book in his hands.

"How do you know that's Japanese?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam shot her an unreadable look and Allie just smiled to herself.

"Storyline faults" She muttered to herself. Bobby rattled off a bunch of words in Japanese looking at Sam before adding another couple words pointed at Allie.

"Guess so" Sam shrugged.

"Show off" Allie added before Sam could. She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Just get back on the car" He muttered, shaking his head. Allie shrugged to herself and climbed effortlessly back up on the car next to Zoe.

"Hi" She said quietly. Zoe raised an eyebrow at her and she just smirked.

"Anyway" Bobby added in, taking everyone else's attention back. "This book lists a kind of ghost that could be out guy. It uh" He took the book back off Sam and flicked to a marked page. "It infects people with fear. It's called a Buru Buru"

"It say how to kill it?" Sam frowned, glancing at the pages as if they'd magically turn into English. Allie smiled to herself, wishing she could make it turn into English while he was staring at it. That would be awesome.

"Same as usual, burn the remains" Bobby shrugged.

"Wonderful" Sam sighed, leaning back against the car. "Is there a plan B?"

"Sure there is" Allie grinned, not wanting to listen to the whole explanation over again.

"Which is?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her answer. She glanced over his shoulder at Bobby, who nodded, letting her take over, although he still looked slightly doubtful. Zoe stared at her too so she just decided to say it.

"We're gonna road-haul this S.O.B"

To say the others was shocked was an understatement, Sam looked completely shocked and disbelieving while Bobby looked shocked but almost considering it and Zoe instead just remained completely unfazed, knowing better than to doubt her friend on anything supernatural.

Dean sat in the hotel room switching through TV channels before his phone rang beside him. He picked it up, checking the caller ID before switching the TV off and picking it up.

"Hey" Dean said to his brother.

"Hey!" Sam replied, sounding too cheery to not be faking. "So, uh, just ride out the trip okay? You're… you're gonna be fine" He didn't sound too sure. "We got a plan" He added, seeming like he was trying to reassure himself.

"What is it?" Dean frowned.

"Uh, just a good plan, all right? Hey!" He cried suddenly and then his voice got further away and there was shouting on the other end before another voice came on.

"Hey Dean" Allie smiled to herself at her accomplishment, standing on the roof of the Impala, where she had found herself to get away from the younger Winchester.

"Hey" He responded and she could hear the frown in his voice. "Did you just snatch the phone off gigantor?"

"Yeah" Allie grinned now as she responded, glancing at Sam, standing a bit off and glaring at her. "Samsqatch says hi by the way" She actually heard him laugh at that.

"How did you manage it?"

"Awesomeness" Allie shrugged, forgetting for a moment he couldn't see her. She frowned to herself for a second before continuing. "So you don't have to worry, the plan's mine and it's awesome so you're gonna be fine"

"You're sure?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"Yep, see you later"

"You gonna tell him where you're standing?" Sam smirked before she could hang up.

"Where are you standing? Dean asked, genuinely confused.

"Nowhere, nowhere at all" Allie responded, glaring at Sam.

"Yeah he wants to know" Sam shouted, grinning evilly.

"No he doesn't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't" Allie insisted into the phone.

"She's standing-" Allie cut him off by quickly hanging up the phone and throwing it at him. He caught it effortlessly and grinned at her.

"You suck" She muttered, jumping back down off the car. Allie glanced at Zoe, who was now beside her laughing at what had just happened. She then quickly scanned the roof of the car, finding she had left no noticeable mark or print.

"He will never know" She decided, moving around to the trunk of the Impala. She tried to open it, realising it was locked and turned to see Sam smirking at her again, holding up the keys. Allie noticed how loosely he was holding them.

"May I?" She asked, stepping closer and holding her left hand out as if waiting for him to hand them to her. He shook his head.

"Nah" Allie moved quickly then, her right hand darting out and snatching they key out of his hand. He cried out and she took a couple quick steps back to get out of his range.

"Quick hint" She grinned. "I'm right handed"

"I see that" Sam glared.

"You two ijits wanna stop messing around and save your brother?" Bobby called, coming back over from his car. He turned to Allie then. "Who is gonna kill you by the way" he added, apparently having seen her escape to the roof of the car earlier. Allie nodded, using the key in her hand to open the trunk.

"I got the memo" She quickly pulled out a couple shotguns and turned to Sam. "These loaded?" she asked. He nodded, coming up beside her and helping her double check three shotguns and then handing one to Zoe. They stepped back after they collected the flashlights and closed the trunk. Bobby attached the chain in his hand to the back of the Impala, making sure it had no chance of detaching. After Sam had positioned the other end of the chain inside and the girls checked the outside of the building to make sure Luther's ghost wasn't wandering around yet they regrouped back at the Impala.

"This is a terrible plan" Bobby told them, mostly looking at Sam.

"Hey!" Allie protested.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Sam sighed, ignoring her.

"Hey!" She repeated.

"I know the book says 'scare a ghost to death' but this?" He responded

"Hey, you got a better idea, I'm listening" Sam shrugged. "But it looks like we're going with Allie's."

"Good, then let's go" Allie nodded, gesturing to the mill. Sam began walking toward it and the girls followed.

Allie was nervous. Hell she was terrified but she wasn't about to tell anyone that. When she and Zoe had realised that they were going to spend their whole life as friends Allie had promised herself she would be the brave one, she would protect her friend no matter how terrified she was to do so. After all, bravery is not about not being scared, it's about not letting fear hold you back.

So Allie moved forward, making sure she was keeping up with Sam's pace and making sure Zoe was beside her. She had been sure her shotgun was off safety and kept it ready to load and shoot at any given moment. They wandered the mill a couple minutes, looking for Luther while trying to remain close to the hidden chain. It didn't seem like he was going to show up anytime soon. Allie frowned after a while, where was he? Maybe he was in another part of the mill?

"Should we check the rest of the mill?" Allie asked, glancing forward at Sam. He looked back at her and gave a small shrug.

"How fast can you run?" Was his response. Allie frowned.

"Please tell me you're kidding"

"No" Allie raised her eyebrows at him, glancing at Zoe and back at him.

"You want me to wander off, find him and run back here?" She asked sceptically.

"If you want to" He shrugged, turning away. The walkie-talkie in Sam's hand crackled to life suddenly.

"Any luck?" Bobby's voice asked. Sam looked down at it and lifted it up to respond.

"I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like…" Sam trailed off, realising something. "Like he's scared" He finished, walking over to the desks they had been looking over last time. He placed down his shotgun and the walkie talkie beside the pile of drawings and picked one up. Allie cursed under her breath, realising what her was doing and followed to stand closer to him, taking Zoe with her.

"So now what?" Bobby asked, being out of the loop.

"I guess I gotta make him angry" Sam decided "Hey Luther!" He called, holding up the drawing, he ripped it right down the middle and let the pieces fall to the ground. The machines turned on and Sam grabbed another drawing. "Come on Luther! Where the hell are you?" He ripped another drawing and Allie saw something flicker to life behind him. He eyes widened and she elbowed Zoe lightly, letting her see it too. Zoe held her gun up instantly and Allie placed a hand on the top of the barrel, keeping it down.

"The plan" She whispered. Zoe nodded, watching Sam as he saw Luther. He came running at Sam and crashed into him as Allie and Zoe jumped out of the way so they didn't fall with him. Allie tried to run forward to help but the second she did she was thrown backwards all the way across the room. She hit the floor just before hitting the wall behind her. She just saw a glimpse of the green army jacket Zoe wore as she slid to a stop similar to Allie against the wall.

"You okay?" Allie asked frantically. Zoe nodded, getting straight back up as Allie did to jump back in. Before either could get close enough however Sam had grabbed the chain from the ground and wrapped it around Luther's neck.

"Bobby punch it!" He shouted, knowing he'd hear him. Tires squealed outside and the chain pulled taut before Luther was dragged away. Allie and Zoe had stopped halfway to Sam and stayed for a moment, trying to recover their breathing. Being thrown against a wall wasn't the best first hunt outcome, but it certainly wasn't the worst. Sam had been staring at the door where the ghost had disappeared and now shifted his gaze to them. He glanced them over once, seemingly deciding they were okay.

"You alright?" he asked, trying to be sure. Allie nodded, turning to Zoe as she responded the same.

"Both fine" Allie summarised, giving her friend a light pat on the shoulder. She suddenly realised Sam was still basically lying on the ground and hurried over to him, noticing Zoe had gotten the same thought at the same moment. They helped him up, or tried at least thanks to his giganticness.

"Are you alright?" Allie asked, reminding herself that he was the one who had actually fought just now.

"Fine" He nodded. "You good to go?"

"Definitely" Zoe nodded. "This place is creepy enough without the ghost" The three smiled to themselves at the comment and made their way outside, finding the Impala pulling back around to meet them. Bobby climbed out and gave the three of them a once over similar to Sam.

"All good?" He asked. The trio nodded, wordlessly joining him to pick up the missing member of their team.

After Dean was collected from the hotel and they checked out the group pulled over on the side of an empty road to explain to Dean what had happened.

"So your plan was to road-haul a ghost? With a chain?" Dean asked disbelievingly, looking at Allie who sat behind him on the Impala's trunk. She moved around to sit beside Zoe, who was next to Sam with Dean on the other side of his brother. Bobby stood a pace or two back leaning on his car.

"Well to be fair it would've been Sam's plan if I wasn't here" She shrugged. "But basically yeah"

"Iron chain etched with spell work" Sam corrected

"Yeah that" Allie muttered nodding, making Zoe laugh slightly.

"Hmm, well that's a new one" Dean said to himself frowning.

"It was what he was most afraid of" Sam shrugged. "It was pretty brutal though"

"Well on the upside I'm still alive, so uh, go team!" he finished with what sounded like fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah how are you feeling?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother. Both girls leaned forward then, looking around Sam at the older Winchester, waiting for his answer. He watched them with a slight frown before turning back to his brother.

"Fine" He said shortly. The girls glanced at each other before sitting back, smiling to themselves.

"You sure Dean?" Bobby asked, frowning and looking slightly worried. "Cause this line of work can get awful scary"

"I'm fine" He insisted. "You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything" The girls exchanged another smile, trying not to laugh before noticing Sam and Bobby doing the same.

"Awww" Bobby smiled, much to Dean's annoyance. "He's adorable" Dean rolled his eyes and the girls laughed at that.

"I got to get out of here" Bobby decided, moving around his car to the driver's door. "You boys drive safe"

"You too Bobby" Sam called back. The older man nodded before turning to the girls.

"Watch out for them for me?" He asked. Zoe nodded and Allie gave a small two-finger salute.

"Sure thing" Allie smiled. "Cya later Bobby" He gave a short wave back before climbing in the car and driving off.

"So uh… what did you see?" Sam asked, looking to Dean.

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?" He asked sarcastically. He looked up and if Allie didn't know better she'd say he looked almost freaked out for a fraction of a second.

"Howler monkeys" He said after a moment. "Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell outta me"

"Right" Sam said slowly, unbelieving

"No just the usual stuff Sammy" He reassured him. "Nothing I can't handle" Allie watched as the boys and Zoe stood and moved around to the car doors. Sm and Zoe climbed in and Dean paused glancing at her. She knew he'd seen much more than the usual. Something that had to do with Sam going dark side as far as she could remember. But there was something else, what had he seen when he saw her. There was something in his expression now, a strange kind of hesitation in his eyes. Almost apprehension. It was obvious he saw something to do with her, something that would still freak him out even after the disease was gone. Something that was not 'just the usual stuff'.

Allie realised suddenly that the other two were sitting in the car waiting and quickly climbed off the car, rushing directly to her side and climbing in. Dean got in the driver's seat a moment later. He seemed to hesitate before glancing in the rear-view mirror and almost flinched before staring at her for another moment or two. He looked away and started the engine, pulling away and onto the road. Allie glanced at her friend, who glanced back at her and they exchanged a moment of silent conversation before going back to staring out of their respective windows.

Three hours later the girls in the back had fallen asleep, Zoe leaning over onto Allie who was leaning on her door. Sam checked the rear view mirror, trying to be sure they were truly asleep.

"You sure they're sleeping?" Sam asked quietly, not wanting to wake them up if they weren't. Dean glanced in the rear view mirror a couple times before answering.

"Looks like it" Dean shrugged.

"Well I just wanted to mention something" He began, glancing at the girls once more. "While they weren't listening"

"Listen Sam, if this is about what I saw…"

"No, Dean you don't wanna talk about it we won't talk about it" Sam cut him off. "It's about the girls"

"What about them?" Dean asked, shooting a confused glance at his brother.

"It's just, they seem pretty experienced for girls who've never hunted before"

"Experienced how?" Dean frowned. "Are we talking about the same girls here?"

"Yes Dean. Look, I had Allie come with me to interview a woman who knew Jesse. She went in without an alias and spat one out within two seconds. She did the whole interview, got the photo of them and the mill and she kept going the whole time without hesitation. I'm still not sure how she did it without any practice at all" Dean looked over.

"So you're saying she's a good liar, she can make up a story." Dean clarified. Sam nodded. "So she can research, there's nothing there that tells me she can actually hunt." There was a minute of pause before Sam continued.

"Well she took out a ghost without any shotgun practice" He shrugged. Dean turned to him fast, surprised at his brother.

"You took her with you?"

"Both of them" Sam nodded. "Listen, I needed back up and this would probably be the safest first hunt we could find"

"Really Sam? I thought that was going to be my decision. We're meant to keep these girls safe, not kill them!" Dean's voice raised in volume near the end and they stopped when she girls shifted behind them.

"I'm sorry Dean" Sam started quietly again. "I won't do it again unless you say so, but give them a little practice I think they'll be good enough pretty soon." There was another moment of silence as Dean thought about what he had said.

"Did she hurt her shoulder?" He asked out of nowhere. Sam frowned at him.

"What?"

"She hasn't had any practice with a shotgun, did you tell her to hold it into her shoulder?" Sam paused.

"No I didn't" He realised. Dean sighed.

"Alright then, next chance we get they're learning to use a shotgun" Sam smiled lightly at his brother.

"Allie's gonna love that" He told him. Dean nodded.

"Doesn't mean I will"


	9. Guardian angels and hex bags

**So as promised here is only part of an episode. Due to the extra scenes and the fact that most of this episode was research this became a long one. Not too good an ending but that's only because i wan't about to let myself pass five thousand on this one. So this is around four hundred and the first part on 'It's the great pumpkin Sam Winchester' Opinions needed on the length of chapters (longer than they are now, shorter than they are now, just right?) and chapter names (good as they are or should i be using the episode names) Opinions still welcome on anything else or you can reveiw just to say you like it. Waiting on reveiws! you know i love them! ANyway, enjoy!**

 **-Alix**

Allie looked around, realising she was dreaming even before she felt the familiar presence behind her.

"Hey Cas" She called, not turning around. He came to stand beside her and glanced around just as she had. They were on a stage overlooking a large array of seats facing them. Like any old stage theatre, but there was something familiar about this one.

That's when it clicked and Allie realised where they were. Back where she lived in Australia, where she participated in her year seven and eight production. She glanced over to her side behind the curtain where the actor and actresses would wait to come on stage. As she had thought, it was ever-familiar in her mind. She smiled to herself before remembering she wasn't alone. She turned back to the angel at her side, noticing his staring at her again. She would've been uncomfortable if it wasn't so usual these days.

According to Cas, whenever she brought up something from one of her memories he could see it in her mind. That and nothing else. It would only be if she was talking to him about it though and it seemed to be confusing her more and more.

"Got anything?" She asked, knowing he should have seen something when she realised where they were. He nodded.

"Yes. Your school production, two years in a row." He frowned slightly at the next part. "It didn't seem very enjoyable the first year" Allie smiled.

"Well it was the next year" She reasoned. "So I guess it worked out fine" He nodded, glancing around again.

"I guess" He repeated softer. Allie nodded, walking forward to the very edge of the stage and sitting down, her legs dangling off the edge and into the band pit. She glanced over as Cas, frowning slightly at him.

"You wanna sit down feathers?" She asked without thinking. He tilted his head slightly but didn't comment on the nickname, instead coming over to sit beside her. They sat in silence for a minute or so, Allie having no idea what to say, if anything. Just as she was about to say something, _anything_ he spoke up instead.

"You hunted a ghost" He commented. Allie blinked.

"How did you…?"

"I saw it happen" He said, looking off into the empty rows of seats. Allie paused for a moment, considering this.

"So you've been watching me" She returned, not knowing herself weather it was a question or a comment. Castiel looked back at her, as if realising something.

"I may have neglected to mention the whole of my current assignment. You, Zoe, the Winchesters, you're all very important to the angels right now. I've been told to watch over you all in addition to my current assignment with you" He explained. Allie thought this over for a moment, realising what he meant.

"So you're like our guardian angel" She asked, looking to him for conformation. Cas nodded, leaving them in silence for once again. This time though Allie noticed him seeming to be ready to say something. His eyes were locked on the lighting box at the back of the theatre.

"Are you okay?" He asked out of nowhere. Allie frowned as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged.

"Hunting can be a dangerous occupation, even for the Winchesters and you've just started. You need to be careful" Allie smiled at this.

"I think I'll be fine. You know I have the best most bad ass guardian angel in the world. He'll protect me" She told him, watching his reaction. Castiel had been staring at the lighting box again and showed what looked like a ghost of a smile at her comment. He looked back down at her after a moment, just staring again. Something seemed different somehow this time, he didn't have that quizzical frown or his usual confused head tilt like he always used with her. He didn't seem to be figuring her out this time, he almost looked like he had, looked at her like he _knew_ her _already_.

Allie froze and her breath hitched, why was he looking at her like that? Why did she feel like she was looking at him the same way? Her eyes flickered between his, trying to figure _him_ out this time. He seemed different than she had expected at this time in the series. He didn't look like this at all until somewhere near the end of season four, it was just beginning though. Wasn't it a bit early?

"Of course I'll watch over you" He said quietly. Allie was still frozen, still just staring at him. His eyes and his face and his hair and his _eyes_. They seemed completely unnatural, like they hadn't come from Jimmy they had come from _him_. And Allie began to wonder if they had, looking at him now was different than any other time before. His eyes had always gotten to her through a screen but now that they were real it was happening all over again and so much worse. She had been beginning to feel like she should look away, like she'd lost track of time when the image around them flicked.

Castiel looked around, the theatre didn't look as stable as it had before.

"Looks like Dean wants you" He told her, glancing around the room. She probably couldn't tell, but the dream was falling apart.

"What do you mean?" She asked, the frown evident in her voice. He looked back at her.

"You have to wake up now, I apologise we didn't make any progress tonight" He said genuinely. She tilted her head slightly at him.

"It's okay, see you later then?" He just nodded back and the dream flickered again. All of a sudden she was gone and Castiel was left alone for another minute in the theatre before it too disappeared.

"Allie!" Dean called, shaking her awake. She sat up sharply all of a sudden and he jumped back, startled by her. But he should have expected it by now, she woke up like that often. She glanced around still sleepily before fixing a glare on him.

"Why did you wake me up?" She muttered sleepily, pushing the covers off her and swinging her legs out of bed. She glanced behind her at the other bed in the room and frowned at a still sleeping Zoe. Deciding that Zoe wasn't allowed to sleep if she couldn't, she grabbed one of her pillows and threw it so it his Zoe right in the face. She screamed through the pillow and growled at being woken. Zoe pushed the pillow away and glared at her friend.

"I told you not to do that" She grumbled, rolling back over. Allie sighed and looked up at Dean, who was now standing by the door.

"Sammy's bringing breakfast, thought I'd wake you a bit early" He informed her. She nodded.

"Cool, now go away" He rolled his eyes and exited their room. Allie sighed tiredly again before getting up and going over to Zoe's bed. She thought for a moment before thinking of a perfect way to wake her up

"You're being spied on by an angel" She whispered in her ear. Zoe jerked awake and looked around the room before looking back at Allie, who was laughing hysterically at this point.

"Liar" Zoe muttered, pulling the covers off and tossing them aside.

"Nah, I didn't lie" Allie shook her head, walking over to the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Zoe frowned, following her. "You saw Cas again?"

"Yep" Allie called back, looking through the mini bar contents. "I mean seriously, they can't leave a little bottle of juice in here or something?" She muttered to herself. Allie sighed and closed the fridge, turning to her friend. She double checked the door was still closed before continuing.

"No update of what I am but Cas is our guardian angel" She informed her. She thought for a moment before turning to find her bag.

"Our?" Zoe frowned.

"Yep" Allie answered, digging through a bag. "Dean, Sam, you and I. All of us" She seemed to give up and just picked up the bag, taking into the bathroom with her. "Sam's coming in in a minute or so with some breakfast, will you steal any pie he happens to have with him?" She asked. Zoe snorted.

"No way, I don't want to die today" She muttered Allie grinned, disappearing into the bathroom.

"That's why I told you to do it" She responded, closing the door. It's not like she'd have to worry, Zoe would know better. Plus, who had pie at eight in the morning. Allie found out later, it turns out Dean Winchester did.

"What're you doing?" Zoe asked, coming out of the bathroom. Allie looked up from her spot at the table with her new laptop. One she had convinced Dean to buy, or _steal_ for her.

"Looking for a case" She answered, glancing down again.

"Did you search 'Strange occourances' in the news?" She raised an eyebrow. Allie laughed to herself.

"No, I searched for a very particular strange occurrence" She replied, turning the computer so Zoe could see. She frowned at her friend, coming to sit down. She frowned.

"Dude swallowed a bunch of razor blades? You remember something like that?" Zoe asked incredulously. Allie laughed.

"Yeah well, it's our Halloween case and the razor blades were in the candy. Not exactly something I would forget"

"In what way?"

"If I can't pull my candy apart and check it for anything dangerous I won't eat it" She responded, smiling. Zoe raised an eyebrow at her and Allie just laughed, picking up the laptop and her jacket.

"I'm going over to show the boys, coming?" She asked, stopping at the door for an answer. Zoe shook her head, looking around the room.

"I think I'll pack" She decided, beginning to pack away some of her clothes that were scattered over her bed. Allie nodded, seeming to hesitate for a moment before leaving with a quick 'I'll be back'.

Castiel watched, invisible of course, as Allie left for the next hotel room. He quickly flew over to the next room before she got there, but what he found was not what he would have expected. Sam sat over on the bed, looking at the ground while Dean sat across from him at the table, laptop closed on the table in front of him. Castiel frowned slightly, listening to the Winchesters quiet conversation.

"So what are you saying?" Sam asked, shaking his head. He wouldn't meet his brother's eyes.

"I'm saying I don't know" Dean sighed

"You don't know?" Sam scoffed, finally looking up. "It doesn't mean anything!"

"We don't know that for sure!" Dean objected. The room went silent.

"So what, we're just assuming she's not human?" Castiel froze, realising exactly what they were talking about, and somehow they knew. At least they suspected. Had she done something while he had been gone the day before? Acted inhuman somehow?

The door opened and Allie stepped in, stopping short when she noticed the tension in the room. She looked suddenly unsure and almost like she was going to turn and run for some reason.

"Bad time?" She guessed. The brothers exchanged a glance and Dean shook his head.

"No, it's fine. What's up?" He asked, turning slightly to face her properly. Allie stepped forward into the room, still seeming hesitant but moving past that fact quickly. She sat the computer down on the table and turned it to face the older Winchester.

"I found us a case" She smiled proudly. Dean frowned slightly as he read the article on the screen. He narrowed his eyes as he read before his eyes widened. He looked up at his brother.

"Does look like a case" He agreed.

"What is it?" Sam asked, standing and coming over to look at the article for himself.

"Dude swallows four razor blades inside some Halloween candy. No more razors found in the rest of the candy." Dean explained briefly, turning the laptop towards his brother. He looked over at Allie.

"Nice job" He smiled, though it looked slightly forced. If Allie noticed she didn't show it, just smiled convincingly back.

"We're heading off then?" Sam asked, finished reading. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, get packed" He turned to Allie then. "You and Zoe pack up, meet us at the car in ten" He closed the laptop and pushed it across the table towards her. She nodded, still smiling as she left without another word. The boys locked gazes the second the door closed. It was clear what they were both thinking, maybe she wasn't human, and how to find out what she was. Whatever they thought, it was clear they wouldn't let her live. At least, if they knew what she was.

Castiel realised he was panicking. How could he possibly keep her safe without only confirming their suspicions? What was he to do? He forced himself to keep calm, realising that she wasn't in any immediate danger yet. He was still watching her and he wouldn't let either of the brothers hurt her. That was his job, keep them all safe. So that's what he was going to do.

Allie entered her hotel room with a small smile still on her face. Zoe exited the bathroom and smiled back at her, tossing the bag of toiletries in Allie's duffel. They both shared one bag for the toiletries, they were used to it after all, so they just took turns with whose bag they kept it in.

"I got your clothes out of the bathroom, toothbrushes and stuff and this" Zoe filled her in, holding up Allie's hunting essentials book. Well at least, that's what she called it.

"Thanks" Allie smiled, packing away her laptop and notebook that were out on the table into her shoulder bag. She had asked for one for essentials to carry around and was glad it had fit her laptop so easily. All of a sudden Allie heard Zoe let out a small scream and her heart skipped a beat. She grabbed at the handle of the hunting knife she had stolen from the trunk and pulled it quickly from her bag. She turned, holding it out for defence. She didn't know what she expected, but it was not what she saw.

"Cas? What the hell?" She cried, suddenly realising how fast her heart was beating. Zoe was on the ground in between the beds, breathing fast. She looked like she must have fallen when Cas appeared. Allie placed the knife on the table beside her and walked around the angel, helping Zoe to her feet. She glared at Castiel over Allie's shoulder.

"Don't do that" She muttered, turning to zip up the bags.

"My apologies" He said quickly, turning to Allie. "The Winchesters are suspecting something, did you tell them anything?" Allie froze, completely shocked. Suspecting what?

"Of course I didn't, what am I? Suicidal? They'll kill me if they knew" Zoe looked between the two for a moment.

"Know what? How?" She asked, looking back at Castiel and then settling her gaze worriedly on Allie.

"They have a suspicion that you're not human" He summed up quickly. "They won't act not knowing what you are, which they don't, so you should be safe for now. I just need you to be careful around them." Allie paused, not knowing how to respond. His eyes bored into hers and she suddenly realised he was looking for an answer, even if what he said wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, I'll be careful" She nodded, still trying to process the information. Castiel nodded, seeming only half satisfied and Allie realised he was about to leave.

"Thanks for telling me" She said quickly. He gave her a short nod in response before looking up at the door.

"Dean is waiting for you, don't let him know that I told you this" With that, he disappeared. Allie blinked a couple times, looking over at Zoe.

"Will do" Allie muttered, knowing that whether or not he was still there he would hear it somehow. She put the knife back in her bag, scowling when she realised the side was torn on the inside. At least it was just the lining so nothing would fall out. She closed the bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. She took her duffel from Zoe and the two exchanged a short glance before leaving. Allie left after pausing as she closed the door, she looked around the room, not missing the flash of light in the corner of her eye. She smiled, knowing exactly who was standing in the corner, watching as always. She could feel the presence.

"Thank you" She said once more, closing the door.

Allie walked fast as she could, stopping beside Zoe and placing her bag in the back. She paused before taking the knife out of her shoulder bag and opening the hidden latch. She tossed it in, making sure she closed it properly. The boys would probably freak if they saw her with it now, better safe than sorry. Allie frowned to herself when she realised that she would probably be safer with it. But oh well, if they trusted her with one, they'd give her one.

Zoe closed the latch to the trunk after Allie had placed her shoulder bag in and the two got in their respective seats, Allie on the left and Zoe on the right. It had been that way as long as they could remember and it was only natural now. Dean glanced in the rear-view mirror, checking that they were both there and pulled away without another word.

The drive was a lot shorter than usual and it was only a few hours until they arrived, pulling into a motel. Sam grabbed his and Dean's bags from the back while Dean himself got their rooms. Allie grabbed her bags and let Zoe close the trunk. It was only a moment later when Dean came back with four room keys, giving one to each of them so that the girls had one room separate from the boys. It wasn't long until the girls had settled into their room, starting on research because they had nothing else to do.

The guys left soon after, going to interview the wife they had said. So they had nothing to do for a while. Allie eventually settled on computer games when she couldn't find anything, not being able to remember the name on the seal she knew was breaking right this moment. She suddenly realised something, yeah she was a hunter, but not only that. She was a hunter on the fast track to the apocalypse and even the great Sam and Dean Winchester couldn't stop it last time. She thought of the last seal, was it worth trying to tell them or would the angels stop her? If she wasn't fast enough and they realised what she was doing they'd stop her somehow, and easily. If they were occupied finding her they might not stop the breaking seals anyway, and it's not like she could help then.

So bide her time was the solution for now. It was a bad one, true. But it was the only one she had.

Allie suddenly realised that she had lost her game, her character lay dead in the middle of the screen. She scowled, clicking on the 'play again' button and trying to keep her focus on the screen.

"I think I heard them a while ago" Zoe said suddenly, picking up Sam's laptop she had been using. Allie looked up for a second, scowling again when it cost her the game.

"You made me die" She muttered, looking over at her friend, who was leaving the room. "Where're you going?" Zoe looked up from the door.

"Over to the boys' hotel room. Maybe Sam can help me with the research, seeing as you're not?" Allie frowned at this.

"Well we can't find anything without more details yet, it's a seal that's all I know" She shrugged, trying again to remember anything else. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"It's a seal? Are you sure?" She asked, coming closer away from the door.

"Positive" Allie responded shortly, changing tabs back to her research. She scrolled down the seals they knew, scanning them carefully for the fifth time.

"Your boyfriend tell you that?" Zoe asked, slightly mockingly. Allie looked up and looked back at her screen.

"You mean the one right behind you?" Zoe screamed slightly, turning to see absolutely nothing behind her. Allie smirked to herself and felt Zoe smack her on the back of her head.

"ow" She muttered. "Don't do that" She scowled at her friend, who was at the door again.

"Coming?" She asked, ignoring her comment. Allie sighed.

"Sure" She huffed, picking up her laptop and leaving the room with her. They knocked on the boys' door, just in case and Sam opened it a moment later.

"Oh, hey" He greeted, letting them in. "Did you guys find anything?" He asked, sitting back down on the couch. He picked up the hex bag sitting there and opened it, looking over the ingredients.

"Not much" Zoe shrugged. "But we're pretty sure it's a seal" Sam looked up when he heard this.

"A seal? Like 66 seals of Lucifer?" He asked, looking between the two.

"No the other kind of seal" Allie said sarcastically, sitting at the table across the room with her laptop. Sam rolled his eyes, glancing over at Zoe's computer screen as she sat next to him. She passed him the computer and picked up the open hex bag, not touching anything but the cloth that held the pieces.

"So it's definitely a witch?" She asked, looking closely at the ingredients in her hands. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, don't know who it could be yet" Sam answered with a shrug. He put the laptop down and Zoe passed him the hex bag. He picked up the objects one at a time, examining them and frowning slightly. The door opened all of a sudden and Dean walked in, unwrapping a Halloween candy and popping it in his mouth.

"Hey" He muttered, looking at the girls. Sam scoffed at his brother.

"Really?" He asked incredulously. "After that guy choked down all those razor blades?"

"It' Halloween man" Dean shrugged, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween" Sam muttered quietly.

"Don't be a downer" Dean rolled his eyes, moving to sit on the arm of the couch next to Zoe. He glanced over her shoulder, looking at the computer screen. "Anything interesting?" Zoe shook her head.

"Not much" She muttered, scrolling through her current webpage.

"Allie?" He called, looking over at her. She shook her head, eyes not looking up.

"Alright, tell me you got something Sammy" Dean sighed, turning to his brother.

"Well we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure." He summarized. "But this isn't your typical hex bag" Sam gestured to the opened piece of material on the table. The few small ingredients still inside.

"Hmm" Dean muttered curiously to himself, standing and walking around to stand on the other side of the table. Sam picked up what looked like a small dried up flower, showing it to his brother.

"Goldthread, a herb that's been extinct for two hundred years. And this" He added, putting down the flower and picking up the coin. "This is celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock off. It looks like the real deal. Like 600 years old real" Dean nodded, leaning down to pick up a small charred object. He smells it and began examining it.

"And um…" Sam started, glancing down at his book again. "That is the charred-"

"Charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby" Allie finished for him, standing up and coming over.

"Ugh" Dean muttered, putting the bone back down and looking completely disgusted.

"Can I see that?" Allie asked Sam, a small smile on her face. He gestured for her to take it and she picked it up carefully, examining it with that ever-present smile on her face.

"Gross" Dean muttered, watching her.

"Relax man, it's like, at least a hundred years old" Sam scoffed, smiling at his brother.

"Oh right, like that makes it better?" Dean scowled. "Witches man, they're so friggin' skeevy" Sam smirked again.

"Allie's not bothered by it" He commented, earning a glare from his brother. Allie smirked to herself and leaned over the table showing Zoe. She glanced up and flinched back when she saw it.

"Oh that's just gross" She said, speaking about three times faster than usual.

"Thank you" Dean muttered, walking over to the chair beside the couch and sitting down.

"Yeah, well anyway" Sam began, taking everyone's attention back. "It takes a pretty powerful witch to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?" He looked up at Dean.

"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla it made vanilla seem spicy" Sam scoffed at the comment.

"I'd love spicy vanilla" Allie muttered. "Spicy vanilla ice cream, I love that idea." She looked up all of a sudden, glancing around. "Did I just say that out loud?" The brothers exchanged a glance and Zoe raised an eyebrow at her friend, who shrugged. Allie put down the bone she'd been looking at for the past minute or so and went back to her research without another word.

"So anyway" Dean continued. "I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead. None"

"Great" Sam sighed. "Just great"


	10. This is what you dream about?

p style="text-align: center;"strongI am so so so so so sorry you guys i let homework build up being the idiot that i am and Zoe has been staying over a lot and the internet stopped working although that's really no excuse because it's been working again for over a week or two so now i just feel bad sorry guys. Any way i just realised i left off halfway through an episode. Like i said it was a big one and the remainders of it ended up being a little over a thousand words so i'm posting the next two chapters now to make it up to you. No promises for any updates soon because the internet still glitches and i don't want to get hopes up. Then again when i post i tend to start posting a lot. Anyway, ill quit ranting now. enjoy!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-Alix/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It wasn't much longer until the boys got another call on the police scanner and were gone again. Allie stood up all of a sudden and Zoe looked over at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it?" She asked, making Allie look over at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The seals I was looking at, it's a horrible site. Half of them are actually missing" Zoe frowned at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So I'm going to try a more reliable source" Allie answered, picking up a book off Sam's bed. She smiled to herself as she read the cover and showed it to her friend./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The book of revelations?" Zoe frowned. "Are you sure?" Allie frowned back at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you doubting me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No" Zoe responded immediately. She paused and thought about it for another moment. "Actually yeah I am" Allie rolled her eyes and walked back over to the table to sit down. She closed the laptop and opened the book. Zoe raised an eyebrow at her but left her to work through the pages. Zoe let her mind wander a bit with nothing else to do but after not too long it stopped on something. Their growing suspicion that Allie wasn't human, scratch that, their certainty. Plus the fact that the boys were already aware, or at least suspected. It was likely that the only reason they hadn't acted on their suspicion was because they didn't know what she was and they were smart enough to not act on an unknown./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoe silently debated herself weather or not she should bring it up. Granted, Allie might not be too happy for this conversation but it had to come up at some point. She thought back to how many times Allie had mentioned something about her being like Dean, she believed her now. She suddenly realised how much she felt like Sam trying to start a chick-flick-moment. emHere goes nothing/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So I've been thinking-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh my god are you okay?" Allie asked, looking up with fake urgency and a barely hidden smile. Zoe responded with nothing but a glare and Allie chuckled lightly to herself. "Sorry, go on" Zoe paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to word this. Allie was looking back down at her book but knowing her well enough she could tell she was listening./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So now that they guys know, or think they know-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No" Allie cut her off. He gaze was set firmly on the table in front of her and she was suddenly serious. Zoe paused, knowing she couldn't just let it go. They had to discuss it at some point./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are we going to do? I mean-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No!" Allie basically shouted, standing. "I said no Zoe, I don't want to talk about this" She continued in a slightly lower voice. Zoe blinked, trying not to flinch at her friend's sudden outburst. Allie began studying the ground, her eyes darting from side to side as she thought. After a minute or so she sat down again and a moment after that met her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't want to talk about this" Allie said quietly. "I'll be fine okay? I'm gonna figure out what I am and how to deal with it but until then I just wanna pretend I'm human okay?" She sounded sad now, almost pleading. Zoe stared at her friend, saying nothing for a couple beats. She realised Allie wasn't going to drop it herself until she answered so she did so silently, nodding shallowly. Allie gave a short nod back and went back to reading but Zoe could tell she was in an obvious bad mood now, it was unclear if she was actually reading or just trying to look like she was./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoe sighed quietly, well she tried, and without Allie wanting to talk about it that was the best she could do. Basically it was impossible to force her to do anything. After a moment or two of silence and Zoe pondering how she could help her friend, the door opened. The brothers walked in both looking equally as disappointed. Allie glanced up, seemingly completely normal but Zoe knew better. Her best friend was an amazing actress when she wanted to be./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nothing?" She asked. Both brothers shook their heads./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Definitely a witch" Sam summed up, tossing something her way. Allie glanced at the hex bag she caught, frowned and untied the leather strap that held it together./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Another one?" She muttered to herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah but no more leads" Sam added, sitting down beside her. Allie pushed her book aside and lay the contents of the hex bag on the table inside the piece of cloth. The two examined the contents together, talking quietly about it while Dean sat down beside Zoe on the arm of the couch./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You okay?" He asked, looking closely at her. She looked up in surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She frowned, watching him as he removed his leather jacket./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No reason" He shrugged. "Just looked a little down" Zoe nodded in understanding./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So do you" She added after a moment. Dean paused and the two sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, not looking at each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Find anything?" He asked suddenly, changing the subject. Zoe sighed quietly, reflecting how alike Dean and Allie were once again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nothing" She answered, pushing a book towards him. He sighed, picking it up and flicking through the pages to find anything useful. Zoe picked up a book herself, an 'encyclopaedia of witchcraft'./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where do you even get these?" She scoffed, shaking her head. Dean shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No idea, I'm not the one that collects them, that would be gigantor over there" He answered, glancing at her. Zoe smiled, looking between the brothers. Of course it was Sam, who else? She picked up the book again and scanned trough the contents page of 'The encyclopaedia of witchcraft'./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The four sat in silence for a while, reading and looking over the hex bag contents then swapped. While Sam started on a book Allie came over with the hex bag and showed Zoe and Dean the ingredients, naming them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nerd" Dean muttered. Allie glared at him but realised he wasn't looking at her. She grinned to herself, finding the hex bag from the day before and grabbing the small charred bone. She walked over, keeping it successfully hidden. She quickly noticed the way he sat on the edge of the couch arm, how easy it would be for him to fall./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Dean" She called quietly. He made a small grunt in response, not looking up from the book in his lap. Allie promptly shoved the charred bone in his face, grinning to herself. He cried out in surprise and disgust as he fell back off the couch, trying to escape. Allie laughed, she couldn't help herself, it was just too funny. Zoe was laughing too and Sam looked up in surprise, not knowing what had happened. Dean glared at Allie, who was now sitting on the edge of the coffee table, laughing hysterically./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't mess with me" Allie grinned, once she finally managed to stop laughing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay fine, you made your point" Dean grumbled, watching her carefully as she moved to replace the bone. "Nerd" He added quietly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I heard that" Allie called over her shoulder, returning to her books sitting beside Sam. Dean rolled his eyes and picked up his book again, flicking through the pages only a moment before picking up Sam's laptop off the table./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What're you looking for?" Zoe asked, looking over his shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Trying to find something on the vics" He responded, occupying himself by typing in the first name. "Find any reason for wicked witch payback, something that connects them preferably" Zoe nodded, scanning through the search results with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You might not need to" Allie called from across the room. Zoe looked over. She had stood up with her book and was smiling proudly to herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why not?" Dean asked, frowning./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Because it's not about revenge" She responded shortly, handing him the book./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What like a spell?" He frowned, taking the book./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Worse" Zoe glanced over Dean's shoulder, realising what Allie meant about worse. It was the book of revelations./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She found the seal./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Three blood sacrifices over three days" Allie quoted from the book. "The last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest, celtic calendar. And guess the final day of the final harvest"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Halloween?" Zoe guessed. Allie nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Exactly"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So what exactly are the, um, blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked, looking mildly disturbed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If I'm right, which I'm confident that I am, this witch is trying to summon a demon. But not just any demon. Samhain"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Allie nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I would be if I didn't want to die, which I don't" Allie shrugged. Dean frowned at that./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dean, Samhain is the origin of Halloween" Sam called across the room, standing up. He walked over, taking the book off his brother. "The Celts believe that October 31supst/sup was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago" Allie froze momentarily. They were about to go up against one of the most powerful evil beings in the world before Lucifer. She wasn't exactly sure where he was in comparison to Azazel or Lilith, but he was pretty high up on the list, and it's not like the angels were planning to help them out./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck" Dean summarized./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Exactly" Sam nodded. "Only now instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah I don't see exactly how that happened" Allie added, looking between the brothers. "Miscommunication? Something obviously got lost in translation" She thought for a moment. "Then again demons to kids isn't that far of a stretch" The brothers raised an eyebrow at her and Zoe burst out laughing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?" Allie shrugged. "Depends who you ask" Dean smiled slightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So some witch wants to raised Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked, getting back on topic./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dean, this is serious" Sam scolded, also looking pointedly at Allie./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am serious" They responded in union./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're talking heavyweight witchcraft" Sam continued, obviously not satisfied that they understood. "This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?" Dean waited for his answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tomorrow night"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Naturally" Dean sighed. He looked down at the book in his hand and quickly found another page, frowning at the illustration that went with it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon" He commented./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's because he likes company" Sam jumped in. "Once he's raised, Samhain can do a little raising of his own"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Raising what exactly?" Dean asked, looking like he was afraid to hear the answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dark, evil crap" Sam responded shortly. "And lots of it. I mean they follow him around like the friggin' pied piper"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So we're talking ghosts"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Other demons" Allie added. Sam nodded/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Zombies" Dean continued/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mm-Hm" Sam answered/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wendigos?" Zoe asked, frowning slightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Probably" Sam shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Clowns" Allie grinned, earning a glared from Sam./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Leprechauns?" Dean added, ignoring Allie's comment./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dean-" Sam sighed, obviously fed up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Those little dudes are scary" Dean insisted. "Small hands"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look" Sam began, glancing around to make sure he had everyone's attention. "It just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going. By nights end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen, everything we fight, all in one place" There was a moment of silence and the girls exchanged worried and frightened glances./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's gonna be a slaughterhouse" Dean summarized./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allie's pride at having found the seal was short lived as she soon found herself sitting outside the first victim's house in the Impala./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on Dean" She complained. "I wanna kill something already" Dean glanced at her with a raised an eyebrow. "What? I mean, how long have I been here now? I haven't gotten to kill anything yet"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You killed a ghost not too long ago" Dean pointed out. Allie frowned at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That doesn't count, we all killed that ghost" She complained. Dean rolled his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Patience young skywalker" He muttered. Allie glared./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hate star wars" She scowled, earning a confused glance from Dean. "I never watched it without getting bored" She insisted./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Can't blame you with your short attention span" He muttered. Allie rolled her eyes, about to say something else when Dean's phone rang. He checked the caller ID before answering./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey" He paused, listening to the other end of the conversation. "Awesome yeah" Allie leaned in closer, trying to hear the whole conversation. Dean scowled and pushed her away. "I talked to Mrs razor blade again. I've been sitting out in front of her house for hours and I've got a big steamy pile of nothing." More silence while Sam said something back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well I hope we find it soon cause-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dean" Allie interrupted, pointing out the window. "Is that who I think it is?" Dean stopped as he realised what she was seeing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Son of a bitch" He muttered, watching Tracy heading into the house they had been watching for hours./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Quit whining" Sam said over the phone. Allie glanced over, realising Dean had the phone away from his ear./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No I mean son of a bitch" He corrected, no doubt just confusing Sam even more. The two watched as Tracy walked up to the door and knocked. The newly widowed wife of the house opened the door holding her baby. They talked for a moment and Tracy entered the house./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think we've got our witch" Allie muttered, glancing at Dean, who was still watching the house. He nodded in agreement./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll be back soon" He said into the phone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allie and Dean walked into the hotel room and Allie headed right over to Zoe at the beds while Dean walked over to join Sam by the laptops. Allie let out a long sigh, falling down onto the bed next to Zoe. Zoe put down her book and looked up, crawling slightly closer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You okay?" She asked, twirling Allie hair around her fingers. Allie blinked up at her, sighing again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We were sitting in the damn emcar./em" She muttered unhappily. "The whole time. He didn't even let me kill anything" Zoe laughed at that./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Poor Allie, must have been terrible" She joked, smiling. Allie shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The boredom was, not so much the lack of death" She responded. Zoe nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks for clearing that up"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're welcome"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Suspended?" Dean muttered in amazement, reading over Sam's laptop./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who got suspended?" Allie asked, shifting so her head hung off the bed facing the boys. Sam looked up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tracy. Had a violent altercation with one of her teachers and had access to both houses" He summed up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ha, told you" She muttered. Dean looked up raising an eyebrow./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You didn't- wait what are you doing?" Dean frowned. Allie frowned right back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What so it's a crime to be upside-down?" She retorted. Dean opened his mouth to say something but stopped, apparently having nothing to say./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your head's gonna explode" Dean muttered, looking back down at the computer. Allie scoffed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If that were true I'd be dead a million times already" She responded in the same muttering tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Old married couple much" Zoe muttered quietly so that Allie was the only one who heard her. She received an elbow to the stomach for the comment and the boys looked up at her shout. Allie smiled innocently at them and they exchanged a wary glance like they knew something had happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well let's go talk to this teacher she had a 'violent altercation' with, maybe find out more about her without drawing attention to ourselves" Dean suggested, looking over at his brother./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So FBI?" Sam guessed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""FBI sounds good" Dean nodded, getting up. He found his bag and took it with him into the bathroom. The room was silent for a moment while Sam continued to research on his laptop and Zoe had picked up her book again. Allie sighed loudly, getting up and falling onto the other bed. She settled herself onto the covers and closed her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You alright?" Sam asked. Allie looked up, checking that he was in fact talking to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She frowned. She suddenly wondered if the question had anything to do with him thinking she wasn't human. "A little tired" She shrugged, staring at the celling. "But what hunter isn't tired half the time?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""True" Sam responded, almost hesitantly. There was another long, awkward silence until Dean came out of the bathroom, tying his tie. Sam went to change and Dean went over his list of 'rules'./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No leaving the hotel room, no calling us unless it's an emergency, no touching the mini bar drinks or my beer and no blanket tents" He listed, looking up as Sam exited the bathroom./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You ready?" He asked. Dean nodded, turning to leave and stopping. He walked over to his bed and removed a gun from under his pillow and one from his bag next to the bed, looking pointedly at Allie who grinned innocently at him. And with that the boys left, leaving the girls alone with laptops being the only course of action. After around five minutes or so of laying around on the beds with their laptops Allie's tiredness got the better of her and she fell asleep on top of the covers of Dean's bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoe glanced over at her friend, expectation to see her playing a bad online game, considering she couldn't find any good ones. She frowned when she saw the laptop closed beside her as she slept. She could tell by the way she lay, curled up slightly but not fully, taking up half the bed and the way she breathed louder than usual. Zoe sighed slightly to herself shaking her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allie did that sometimes, got so tired she just curled up and fell asleep. No warning whatsoever. It was best to just leave her alone when she slept, she would never be happy no matter the circumstance if you woke her up. That plus the fact that if she didn't manage to wake her up she would practically beat Zoe up in her sleep by instinct. Zoe sighed, deciding to give up on her sad attempts at researching. They probably already knew everything by now. She opened up an online game, one Allie would normally choose, and started playing. Now it seemed all she could do was waste time until either Allie woke up or the boys came back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allie sighed, once again incredibly bored. It was quite often now they were left in the apartment with nothing to do. She sat on the bed, watching the door in anticipation. She heard Zoe exit the bathroom from behind her and sighed again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How long do you think they'll be?" She asked, not looking over at her. Zoe didn't respond. Allie frowned, turning her head slightly, but not so she could see her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Zoe?" She asked, waiting for a response. However the response she got was not what she had expected. Allie heard the unmistakeable cock of a gun behind her. Allie jumped up, spinning around in surprise to find her best friend pointing a gun at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Zoe?" She asked again, shocked. "What are you-?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're not human" Zoe stated in a shockingly even voice. "This whole time. This whole time I trusted you and you weren't human the whole time" Allie stared, unable to believe that this was actually happening./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Zoe" She tried evenly, attempting to reason. "Come on, we are friends okay? You can trust me, please"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No" She shook her head. "No, I can't" Allie stared at the gun uncertainly, still unbelieving that Zoe would shoot her but wary all the same. Zoe raised the gun and Allie turned, ready to run out the door but stopping at the sight of the Winchester brothers, blocking the door in full hunting mode, and she was the one they were hunting. She felt her heart beat faster as she recognised just about every monster killing weapon in their hands. Silver knife, salt, holy water, iron, machete. Just about all of it could kill humans too. Allie glanced between the brothers, noticing the way they looked at her, the way they stood. Ready to kill with no reluctance whatsoever, as if she was just another monster they faced every day./p  
p class="MsoNormal"That wasn't what shocked her most though. What shocked Allie the most out of everything was the way they seemed perfectly fine with running in guns blazing without even knowing what she was. They looked just about ready to attack and Allie could feel her panic rising. So this was how she was going to die, killed off by her favourite characters only several episodes in. She closed her eyes, trying to will herself away, anywhere but here. Although she would have loved for it to work, nothing happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal"And then Allie realised something, emnothing happened./em She slowly and uncertainly opened her eyes, glancing around and noticing they had all frozen in place./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is what you dream about?" Came a familiar voice. Allie turned quickly, finding a slightly confused Castiel standing where Zoe had been a second ago. Where she had been willing to kill her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm dreaming?" Allie asked, slightly confused herself now as she glanced around the room. The brothers were gone now, as well as most of the items in the room, leaving nothing but bare walls and the two of them inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why…" Allie began, not sure how she was saying her next sentence. "Why am I dreaming at all? I thought…" She trailed off, confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was busy" Castiel replied, looking almost regretful. "I apologise. But you have to wake up now" Allie frowned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wake up? Why?" Castiel glanced around, like he was watching out for something. He eyes locked on hers suddenly and he looked urgent./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're coming Allie, you have to wake up" He repeated, walking forward. Before Allie could say anything he placed two fingers to her head and the world around her disappeared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allie woke quickly, her eyes opening and glancing around her frantically, searching for any signs of danger. Nothing, no one./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Allie?" Her friend's voice suddenly called, coming out of the bathroom. Allie felt her eyes widen as she pushed herself as far away as she could, trying frantically to escape./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Allie hey stop!" Zoe cried, coming closer, trying to calm her down but having the opposite effect. "Stop Allie it's me. You're safe it's me" She repeated, over and over. She came closer, to the edge of the bed. "Allie, it's only me. I'm not going to hurt you" Allie paused, realising something. It was true. Zoe would never hurt her, it was a dream after all. They'd only had each other for so long, even if Allie had a valid reason and asked her to kill her, she still wouldn't. She nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah I- I know" She stuttered slightly. "I know it's just…" She didn't finish, looking down at the covers of the bed she had messed up quite badly when she woke./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nightmares?" A horribly familiar voice asked. Allie looked up sharply, remembering something. em"We're coming Allie, you have to wake up". /emThe 'we' he had mentioned was not what Allie would have hoped for. Uriel turned to look at Zoe./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'd say nice to meet you, but I'm not too sure about that" He commented, glancing between the girls as if her thought they were identical copies. Allie glanced towards the angel beside him, seeing how Cas watched her with pleading eyes, the way he so obviously portrayed his thoughts in the small amount of emotion his eyes. emDon't mention the dream./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey chuckles" Allie smirked, immediately turning to witty retort. "I'd say I missed you but I'm not too sure about that." That seemed to annoy Uriel easily but as he looked ready to step forward Cas quickly took a step forward himself, blocking him. He sent the other angel a quick warning glance. A silent emback off/em and he quickly obeyed, stepping backwards to turn to the window. While Allie could only see his back it was obvious to her the way he was seething and she grinned triumphantly to herself. No way was she going to let him scare her, not this time, not while Zoe was there. Castiel watched Uriel for a moment before turning to Allie, giving her the same warning glance he gave Uriel. Allie rolled her eyes silently and moved herself to the edge of the bed, sitting beside Zoe facing the other bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What're you doing here?" Allie asked, watching Cas closely. He glanced back at Uriel once more, who hadn't moved, before sitting down on the opposite bed. Allie didn't miss the object he placed on the bedside table, recognising a particularly powerful hex bag./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're waiting for Dean" He responded simply. Glancing every now and then between Allie and the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You guys know about the seal" Allie summarized, nodding to herself. "Then again, I'd be worried if you didn't. I mean it's not exactly the kind of thing you just skip over" Uriel glanced at her for a moment, obviously unimpressed at a part of what she had said, before returning his gaze out the window./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course we noticed" Castiel replied evenly glancing around the room. Allie watched him carefully, finding herself wondering exactly what he was thinking. She frowned slightly, feeling some kind of slight inner tug, like she was being pulled towards something, but not physically. She suddenly found herself overflowing with a rush of memories and thoughts and wonderings both conscious and subconscious. There were too many to focus on any one thought until she actually found what she was looking for. A wondering, how much of the hotel in her dream had been in real life, because it looked basically the same./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As soon as it had come it was gone and her mind suddenly felt empty. Castiel's eyes snapped to hers in surprise. Had every one of those thoughts been his? Had she just looked inside an angel's mind? It was beginning to become obvious even if she hadn't already known that she wasn't human./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A small click was heard and the door opened, shortly followed by Sam's gun being brandished and a shout of "Who are you?" Dean rushed in after him, trying to push his gun downward./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sam! Sam wait!" He cried, trying to wrestle the gun off him. "It's Castiel. The angel" Sam was obviously stunned by this, watching closely as Cas stood, watching him the same way./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Him I don't know" Dean continued, glancing at Uriel./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dean meet heavens biggest doucebag" Allie muttered to herself, grunting slightly as Zoe elbowed her roughly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello Sam" Castiel greeted politely./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh my god, um, I didn't mean to, sorry. It's an honour really, I- I've heard a lot about you" Sam stumbled. He stepped forward eagerly holding out his hand. Castiel stared for a moment and Allie could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he realised what was going on./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And I, you. Sam Winchester" He replied, putting his hand in Sam's. After a moment he took Sam's hand in both of his, looking his straight in the eye. "The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities" Sam took his hand back, seeming to be uncomfortable by the topic./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's keep it that way" Uriel spoke without turning./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, okay chuckles" Dean called, coming back from the door. Allie didn't miss the way Uriel tilted his head a fraction, obviously thinking back to the same nickname being used by her not minutes ago./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who's your friend?" Dean asked, looking over at Castiel./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This, the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" He asked, effectively changing the topic./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why?" Dean frowned, but glancing at Allie as if she was going to give him the answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dean, have you located the witch?" Cas asked, more forcefully this time./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, we've located the witch" Dean responded, almost mocking him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And is the witch dead?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No but-" Sam began./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We know who it is" Dean cut him off, seeming to want this conversation over as soon as possible. Castiel looked mildly disappointed, walking back over to the bedside table and picking up the hex bag he had set down earlier./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Apparently the witch knows who you are too" He held it up to them. "This was inside the wall of your room" He told them. "If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead" He glanced over at the girls before returning his gaze to Dean./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're working on it" Dean responded, not sounding completely sure as he exchanged a glance with his brother./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's unfortunate" Castiel sighed, looking honestly disappointed, like he'd hoped otherwise./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why do you care?" Dean asked, almost becoming pissed off by now. Presumably from the lack of answers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's a seal" Allie told him, realising no one had thought to tell him this yet. "One of the 66 seals, and it's being broken" She looked up at Dean from the bed, who looked back at her in almost disbelief before turning back to the angel in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So this is about your buddy Lucifer" Dean summarized./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Lucifer is no friend of ours" Uriel responded from the window. Allie couldn't help but jump at the voice, at this moment he was about her least favourite character./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's just an expression" Dean assured the angel with a roll of his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Lucifer cannot rise" Castiel continued urgently. "The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay great" Dean started, his obviously pissed off tone bordering on sarcasm. "Well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We are not omniscient" Castiel protested. "This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked to even our methods"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay" Sam spoke up. "Well we already know who she is, so if we work together-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Enough of this" Uriel cut him off, still looking out the window. Allie flinched instinctively and noticed Zoe taking note of it. Damn, that was gonna be an uncomfortable question later./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean called across the room. Uriel finally turned around, locking his eyes on Dean./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is Uriel" Castiel introduced, sparing a quick glance at Allie. "He's what you might call a… specialist" He looked slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Again something only Zoe and Allie would be able to tell./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What kind of specialist?" Dean asked, watching Uriel warily. "What are you gonna do?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You, uh, all of you" Castiel fixed each of them with equal stares before returning his gaze to Dean. "You need to leave this town immediately"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why" Dean asked, looking as scared as the rest for the answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Because we're about to destroy it"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allie stood up quickly, staring at him in surprise. Sure she'd heard it before, but it's not like she'd ever heard it once without the same reaction./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You've got to be kidding me" She said, almost pleading. "Come on, seriously?" Castiel looked at her strangely, a slight frown on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course I'm serious" He replied, as stoic as ever. Allie turned to Dean, wordlessly asking him to help her out./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So this is your plan" Dean began, totally fed up. "You're gonna smite the whole friggin town?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're out of time. The witch has to die, the seal must be saved" Castiel commented, like it was nothing to him. Allie knew better though, at least, hoped she did. Hoped that underneath all heavens orders he knew this was wrong. He had to./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There are a thousand people here" Sam told the angels in disbelief, desperately./p  
p class="MsoNormal""One thousand two hundred fourteen" Uriel corrected./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam continued, looking between the angels as if he was waiting for them to say they were joking./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This isn't the first time I've purified a city" Uriel said, a slight smile coming on. Allie couldn't help but shrink away slightly, her legs hitting the bed. Castiel glanced at her for a moment and Allie saw the veiled regret he held. Something no one else had ever been able to see, but she always had./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look, I understand this is regrettable" He began, looking down at the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Regrettable?" Dean asked incredulously./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We have to hold the line" Castiel insisted, his harsh gaze settling on Dean. "Too many seals have broken already"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean summarized./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here" Castiel insisted, sounding frustrated now./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right, cause' you're bigger picture kind of guys" Dean muttered sarcastically./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Lucifer cannot rise" Castiel tried to reason. He glanced over at Allie, trying to get her to agree with him. Probably considering she knows what happens and the others might listen to her. Allie shook her head slightly, watching him with a slightly hurt expression. He knew it was wrong, how could he let this happen?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He does and hell rises with him" He continued, looking at Dean. "Is that really something you're willing to risk?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone" Sam tried "Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're wasting time with these mud monkeys" Uriel insisted. Castiel turned away from Dean, looking at Uriel./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry, but we have our orders"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, you can't do this, your angels" Sam appealed. "I mean aren't you supposed to- you're supposed to show mercy"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Says who?" Uriel challenged. Sam looked utterly heartbroken and dejected at this. It seemed he didn't know angels as well as he thought he did./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We have no choice" Castiel told them, succeeding at convincing even Allie that he didn't care. She blinked for a moment, taken aback by his completely stoic tone. Either he was a really, really good actor or just honestly didn't care./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course you have a choice" Dean scoffed, looking at him like he'd just said the sky was purple. "I mean come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both just a couple of hammers?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just" Castiel sounded so certain, certainly he wasn't? Then again, he could be. Maybe he changed his mind about heaven later on./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How can you even say that?" Sam stared in disbelief./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Because it comes from heaven" Castiel said evenly, looking over at Sam. "That makes it just"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh it must be so nice, to be so sure of yourselves" Dean scoffed sarcastically./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tell me something Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel questioned, looking at him closely. Dean looked straight back at him, not replying, knowing it was true. It seemed Castiel knew where to aim to hit a nerve./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well sorry boys, looks like plans have changed" Dean said eventually, decicively./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You think you can stop us?" Uriel challenged, making Dean glance back over at him. He walked over closer to him, coming clearly into his personal space. Allie moved quickly when she felt the tension in the room rise. If Dean had an angel blade it's likely he'd kill Uriel right now. She grabbed onto Zoe's sleeve and both of them ran across the room to join Sam for safety. They stood quickly behind him and he curled his arms backwards slightly, covering them and protecting them, although they all knew it would do little against an angel./p  
p class="MsoNormal""-Go ahead, see how he digs that" Dean was saying. Allie frowned slightly, realising she had missed what Dean was saying completely. Weather it was the fear of the tension or of the particular angel he was talking to, or maybe it was just her internal monologue, the way she always repeated what was happening at the time in written form in her mind. Maybe it was due to her writing so much when she was younger, although she never became a professional or famous author she still wrote. That seemed to result in some kind of strange side effect in her life./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will drag you out of here myself" Uriel threatened, that voice making her flinch again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something" Allie raised her eyebrows slightly, hearing this. How did he always do that? Joke like that to anything that was seconds away from killing him. Even an angel who, to him now, was immortal, completely unkillable. She glanced around Sam, watching as Dean turned, facing away from Uriel and looking over at Castiel./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We can do this" He said confidently. "We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Castiel!" Uriel exclaimed, noticing him considering. "I will not let these peop-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Enough!" Castiel shouted suddenly, holding out a hand and interrupting the other angel, effectively silencing him. He stared at Dean another minute and glanced at the other three in the corner. Sam, who had let his arms fall to his sides, but still remained tense. Zoe, who now peeked around the other side of Sam, watching the scene closely and intently, but also keeping a watch on Allie, which was unknown to her. Allie, who silently wondered if his glance in their direction was meant to be a glance towards her, asking for her advice. Allie nodded after just a moment, a short, small nod, one that only he could notice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looked back to Dean, the whole thing happening so quickly that no one else would take note of the glance or the way his eyes settled mostly on her, or the way she looked at him the same, how he watched for her opinion and how she watched for his./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I suggest you move quickly"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Relief didn't begin to describe Allie's felling right now. Under no circumstance was she going to leave and let angels kill off over a thousand people, but she wasn't ready to get angel bombed herself. She watched Dean hesitate slightly before moving quickly to the door. Sam followed just as fast, guiding the girls with him, who were more than happy to get out of there. Allie glanced back as Dean reached to close the door and her heart beat faster when she caught the gaze of both angels. Both stared at her as she left, Castiel looking as if he was still trying to figure her out, as always that slight questioning gaze that lingered, that one that no one else saw before he really showed any emotion. Uriel looked at her completely different however, mistrust and disapproval and emhatred./em And then Allie realised something else, emhe knew./em He knew she knew what was going to happen. That she knew what he was doing behind the curtain, that he would resort to killing angels, and no one would know it was him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allie looked away as Dean closed the door, hiding how freaked out she was currently, making sure they thought she was fine. Because if she never got home, if she lived out all the seasons she knew it only got worse. Right now in comparison she was living a heaven. These were the golden years and it only got worse. She had to be fine./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Astronaut!" Dean yelled out angrily, the sudden sound startling her and making her jump. She looked up from the crack in the pavement she had been staring at, noticing for the first time that Dean's car was covered in egg splatters. Had the Impala been egged by a trick-or-treater in broad daylight? Allie smiled at that, not precisely sure how much of it was real and how much was forced, because it was partially both./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allie glanced over at Zoe, the same moment that she had glanced over too. Both shrugged slightly, both wearing the same slightly freaked, slightly forced smile with a hint of real amusement hidden beneath. Sam climbed in the car, closely followed by Dean and the girls quickly copied, not wanting to be left behind, especially with the angels inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?" Dean asked, using the voice he uses when he knows something is wrong. Allie looked up, her heart almost skipping a beat until she noticed he was talking to Sam./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nothing" Sam sighed, keeping his eyes fixed on the hex bag. "I thought they'd be different" Allie had to agree with that one. Not now, but back when she was around eleven, watching season four for the first time, she was certainly surprised. She had always believed in angels, when she was little she had never really thought about it but looking back, she had believed without doubt. God was real angels were real, without a doubt or second thought, but they were certainly different than the small glass statue in her room. Different than the guardian angels she had heard about, they were soldiers, and acted like it. They only followed orders./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who, the angels?" Dean frowned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah" Sam nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, I tried to tell ya" He pointed out./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I just…" Sam stopped with a sigh, trying to explain. "I mean, I thought they'd be righteous"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well they are righteous" Dean shrugged. "I mean, that's kinda the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But I mean, this is God? And heaven? This is what I've been praying to?" Dean sighed at Sam's sad expression. He really had been expecting something different. That something good was finally coming their way./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look man, I know you're into the whole God thing, you know. Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrels rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying." Dean stopped for a moment, searing for something else. "Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball's still a beautiful game" He added. Allie watched as Sam looked up, still looking immensely disappointed before he looked back down at the hex bag in his hands, opening it up. He picked up the bone and examined it closely like he had the other one. Dean smiled slightly, thinking of something./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" He asked, grinning. He started the engine as Allie and Zoe traded a slightly disgusted glance./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this Dean?" He asked suddenly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No" Dean frowned, waiting for the answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""A lot" Sam answered curtly, before continuing. "More than a fire or some kitchen oven"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked, clearly frustrated by his cryptic answers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The kiln" Allie realised, watching Sam. He turned, nodding to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It means we need to make a stop"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allie was actually surprised when Dean let them come inside. He parked outside the school, got them out of the car and of course began with telling them "Follow my lead, don't wander off, do what I tell you" Of course the two agreed quickly. Dean hesitated before opening the trunk and pulling open the hidden latch. He pulled something out and came over to the girls, carefully holding out two brand new hunting knives, both in leather sheaths. Allie's eyes widened as she carefully took the knife from him. Zoe did the same./p  
p class="MsoNormal""These are ours?" Allie asked, looking up. Dean nodded, still looking hesitant./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was hoping to train you how to use these before you actually fought with them. I guess beggars can't be choosers because you are not staying in that hotel alone" He shrugged. "They're new, silver so they work on more than just humans. Let's just hope this witch dies like a human at least" He closed the weapons cache and handed Sam his gun, grabbing his before closing the trunk./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's go"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" strongA little too long? Sorry! i just really wanted to end a chapter here and i'm not patient enough to upload three tonight. Next one is shorter!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strong-Alix/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	11. Trust me

**So here you go! Second chapter tonight and even though its late and i have school tomorrow i dont know i just DONT WANT TO SLEEP. Sorry, i'm just like tired all day and like sleeping in all classes and i get home exhausted and without going to sleep at all it becomes like eight o'clock and then i become less tired. By nine i'm wide awake and i was supposed to be sleeping by ten but its ten to eleven and now im hyper. I'm honestly concerned a bout myself yet no one beleives when i tell them i'm naturally nocturnal. Pfft. Anyway! Enjoy while i go be hyper somewhere else...**

 **-Alix**

Allie walked slowly and silently into the empty school, following Dean like he had said and watching out for any signs the witch would be around, although she didn't know what she was looking for specifically. She also watched Dean closely, which way he was going and in case he saw something or told them to do something. This the most involved she'd ever been in a case like this and she was not going to ruin her chance. They got to the art room without incident, the new weight of her knife hanging from her belt and tucked under her shirt.

Dean walked over to the kiln right away and Sam moved over to the teacher's desk.

"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean asked, frowning slightly as he looked into the kiln. He walked over to Sam, who was going through the things on the desk.

"Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy-"

"After we talked to the teacher" Dean finished, realising. Allie frowned, noticing a drawer by Sam's feet with a lock attached. She tapped him on the shoulder, pointing down at it.

"Huh" He muttered, leaning down to get a closer look. He glanced around and pointed on the table behind Zoe.

"Pass me that" He asked her, pointing at the hammer beside her. She handed it to him and he hit the lock a few times until it broke open. Allie scoffed.

"Yeah keep a hammer right next to the padlocked drawer, smart" She muttered. Sam smiled slightly as he opened the drawer but his smile faded instantly, as did Allie's. Inside the drawer was a small wooden bowl containing a handful of tiny bones, one was charred like those in the hex bags but the rest weren't. Sam stood slowly.

"My god" He muttered under his breath, then louder. "Those are all from children" Allie swallowed nervously.

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog" Dean commented.

Allie followed closely to Dean, glancing to her side as Zoe followed Sam as per the plan. If they were to split up last second they could do so quickly. She found herself surprisingly exited for her first full hunt, actually going to be involved in killing something this time, but she was also unsurprisingly scared. If she could remember the details better it might help things, as far as she knew the seal was broken and Allie wasn't sure how to stop it. They had told the angels they would and letting them down now would make the whole thing pointless.

Allie held her knife tightly, also feeling the reassuring weight of the gun she had in her belt. Dean had given one to her and Zoe, making it perfectly clear that they were only loans and had to be given back. They were their FBI issue guns, ugliest guns in the world and nothing but practical, but hey, at least she had one if only for an hour or so. The sound of muffled screaming drifted down the otherwise silent building and the guys started moving faster. Dean stopped by an open doorway, glancing in and motioning for Sam to join him. The girls stayed put on silent order and waited.

They moved quickly, jumping into the room and firing three bullets. Allie heard the body fall and the screaming stopped. Zoe was about to join the boys when Allie remembered something. A spell that powerful, that big. No witch could do it alone. Allie quickly caught Zoe's sleeve, pulling her back and motioning for her to keep quiet. She looked at her questioningly and Allie gave her a quick signal she had designed especially for moments like this.

 _Trust me_ Zoe nodded and waited, listening as Tracy talked.

"How sloppy his incantation was?" Zoe's eyes widened and Allie nodded slightly to herself. She'd been right. "My brother always was a little dim" She shouted an incantation suddenly and quickly and Allie held her breath, hoping it wouldn't happen to work through the wall. There was a thud as both brothers flew back, hitting the ground in the other room. Zoe looked at Allie again, eyebrows raised and expecting her to do something. _Trust me_

She was waiting for a certain line.

"You know, back in the day this was the one night you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is"

There it was. Allie turned the corner, gun already cocked and in hand and aimed. Tracy shouted her first incantation again just as Allie fired. Pain exploded in her stomach and her knees gave out, making her miss and the bullet hit Tracy, who was facing the other direction, in the shoulder. She cried out and turned, glaring at her.

"Did you just shoot me?!" She shouted in rage. Allie just managed to look up, barely holding a mild glare in her direction. Tracy smirked, her anger seemingly gone and she turned back around, shaking her head. She started a new incantation, louder and longer. Sam started moving out of the corner of her eye and Allie looked up at him, the pain fading ever so slightly. She watched as he dipped his fingers in Don's blood, smearing lines across his and Dean's faces. He glanced down at Allie, who moved slightly towards him and began to do the same. He gave her a short quick now as she covered her face partially in blood and then Zoe's, despite some protest. Zoe glared at her weakly. _Trust me_

Samhain had arrived.

He stood, in Don's body. Moving towards Tracy. Sam and Dean had both gone still, laying on the floor with their eyes closed, the girls followed their lead, off to the side of them. Samhain turned after killing Tracy, his gaze passing over each of them before turning and walking out, closing the door behind him. Allie opened her eyes, seeing Dean already had and was looking at Sam.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, whispering.

"Same question here" Zoe added, also whispering.

"Halloween lore" Sam answered. "People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave him a shot"

"You gave it a shot?!" Dean stared a Sam in disbelief and turned to Allie, doing the same to her.

"What?" She scowled at him, not in a very good mood. "He didn't know, I did. That's got to count for something" Dean thought for a moment and glanced back at his brother. Seemed he agreed.

"Come on then" Allie told them, climbing to her feet with a grimace. "Damn witches" She muttered under her breath. She holstered her gun and slipped her knife back into its sheath. She reached down and grabbed Zoe's hand, helping her stand. Both boys stood and put away their own guns, heading to the door. Allie saw how Dean pointedly looked back as he walked through the doorway, checking that she was following. Allie shook her head to herself as she followed, he was not going to let that go.

The group of four headed out to the car, glancing around outside as they went.

"Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked, wiping the blood off his face. Allie realised that seemed a good idea and did the same, landing her with a bloody leather sleeve.

Great

"Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?" Sam asked, turning back to him.

"The cemetery" Dean answered, though it sounded more like a question. Allie smirked to herself, he looked like a kid in a pop quiz.

"Yeah" Sam nodded, climbing in his side. The girls rushed to get in as Dean climbed in himself.

After an uncomfortable topic of conversation in the car the tension was even higher when they got to the graveyard. They pulled up just in time to see Samhain walk into the mausoleum and were lucky enough to remain unnoticed. They jumped out of the car and Allie managed to get to the trunk and pull out a couple full handgun clips before joining the others halfway to the door.

"I taught you how to reload a clip right?" She asked, handing one to Zoe. She nodded and took it, placing it carefully in her pocket.

"What do you need an extra clip for" Dean asked, frowning at her.

"Zombies" She said quietly. Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're scared of zombies?"

"No" She defended quickly. "But… zombies" She seemed to be at a loss for words. Dean laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" He smirked.

"Shut up" Allie muttered, checking her clip. Zoe ran just behind Sam, checking her own clip. Screaming started and they boys broke into a run, the girls lingering behind momentarily.

"Ready?" Zoe asked.

"No"

"Me neither"

They entered the mausoleum and quickly found the source of the screaming, a large group of teenagers were locked behind a gate where the crypts were shaking and breaking off. Allie's eyes widened. Just her luck.

"Help them" Sam ordered Dean.

"Dude, you're not going off alone" He protested.

"Do it!" He insisted, turning and following the way Samhain had gone, Zoe followed close behind, then moved so she was at his side. Making sure he knew she was there. He glanced at her and kept going, letting her follow.

Allie watched them go before turning to Dean who had just shot the lock open. Allie pulled open the other side, letting the group of kids out. A crypt door fell and a zombie crawled out, followed by another, and another. Dean pulled something out of his jacket, what actually killed zombies?

"Bring it on, stinky" Dean called out, watching them approach.

"This is gonna be fun" Allie muttered quietly. Sarcastically of course, because it wasn't going to be fun at all.

Zoe followed Sam quickly, looking around quickly for any sign of the demon. Nothing so far. Sam went to turn a corner and stopped, looking back at Zoe. He gave her the silent order to stay put and she nodded. He walked around the corner and a bright light shone from just down the hall.

"Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff? Doesn't work on me" There was the sound of fighting and final slam and Zoe was almost certain that was not Samhain dying. Zoe quickly loaded and cocked her gun, it wouldn't kill him but it should give Sam enough distraction. She quickly peeked around the corner to see Sam getting him with the knife before he lost it. Sam was thrown into the wall across from her and she stepped silently around the corner. She raised her gun and fired. Once. Twice. Samhain paused and turned to look at her. Just as she had expected, he was pissed off.

Samhain began to walk towards her but stopped, and that was when Zoe noticed Sam. He stood now, hand outstretched towards the demon. Two pairs of running footsteps came from down the hall and Dean rounded the corner, closely followed by Allie. Zoe didn't take her eyes off Sam however, watching with the others as he concentrated harder and the demon began to cough. Sam's nose started bleeding and he held a hand over his head.

Samhain started coughing up smoke and was gone in a matter of moments, Don's body falling lifelessly. Sam lowered his hand, not looking up at any of them, his gaze fixed on the ground. Zoe continued to stare at him sadly, knowing exactly where this led him, but she couldn't tell him now. After a moment of silence a hand grabbed lightly onto Zoe's jacket sleeve and Allie pulled her closer and almost behind Dean. Sam finally managed to look up and froze, seeming both hurt and surprised when he noticed the stance of the three in front of him.

Dean stood closest, watching him sadly with maybe even a hint of fear in his expression. Allie was half behind half beside him with a small amount of sadness but more than not apprehension. Zoe stayed where Allie held her behind both her and Dean, her expression nothing but sadness and maybe even empathy. That was the three of them in a nutshell he supposed, though for any other person Allie and Dean would have swapped.

Zoe couldn't imagine how Sam was feeling right now.

Zoe sat at the edge of the park, a good way away from Dean and Allie both. Dean sat on a park bench, watching kids play and the mothers chasing the ones who had evidently decided to leave the playground. Zoe sat on the grass halfway between the road and where Dean sat. Allie sat closer to Dean but off to the side, standing and leaning against a tree. Zoe watched Dean closely, wondering exactly what he was thinking. Sometimes she wished she knew. A child on the playground turned and ran towards the grassy area when her mother let go of her hand to help what looked like her little brother. The mother looked over and panicked, running over to chase after her. Zoe smiled, getting up as the little girl ran closer to her. She moved to the side slightly, catching the girl as she tried to run past. The girl screamed happily and giggled at having escaped. Zoe laughed, picking her up and walking the last few paces to her mother. She passed the girl on to her mother, smiling at her. The mother thanked her smiling back and started telling her how grateful she was.

Zoe nodded, telling her to go back to her son, it was nothing. The woman gave her one last grateful smile and waved before walking back to the playground. The little girl sat forward in her mother's arms and waved over her shoulder. Zoe smiled once more and glanced over at Dean, realising he wasn't alone any more. Castiel sat on the park bench beside him and the two both looked out at the playground, glancing at each other every now and then. After a minute or two Castiel stood, walking over from Dean to Allie. Zoe frowned. What was that about? He stood beside her for a second and Allie turned, watching him. They seemed to start another conversation, seemingly much like the one between him and Dean.

Well Dean may not tell her but at least Allie could tell her what he was talking about.

Allie sighed, looking out at the children playing, sure another seal had broken. Even though Allie knew it was going to happen she knew she wasn't going to let this town die for the rest of the world. It wasn't even a thought, she never considered it. She heard someone walking over and at first she thought whoever it was would walk past her. But then the walking stopped just beside her and she recognised his grace before she looked.

"Hey Cas" She greeted quietly.

"Hello" He responded. Allie looked over at him.

"This isn't an 'I told you so' is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She noticed the small smiled that appeared when she asked that.

"No"

"What's so funny?" She asked, frowning. He watched her a moment longer before responding.

"You and Dean" He responded vaguely. Allie waved a hand saying 'go on'. "You're just very alike" Allie shrugged.

"I think that a lot. But we have quite a few differences if you look for them" Allie was staring at the ground now.

"You're referring to you not being human" Castiel guessed. Allie nodded slightly. "I have to tell you-"

"You're real orders were to follow Dean's orders and you were hoping he would chose to save the town" Allie stated, looking out at the playground. She glanced over at him, watching as he tilted his head in slight surprise.

"No" He responded evenly.

"No?" She frowned, realising a second later how she tilted her head in confusion. Same as he did.

"Our orders were to follow your orders, and to follow Dean if you said nothing" Allie blinked.

"Wha-? Mine? Why mine?" She stuttered, fully aware how lame she seemed right now.

"You and Dean are both equally important to heaven right now. Both of you were being tested, to see how you could perform under-"

"Do not say battlefield conditions" Allie cut in, turning to him. He remained silent, looking out at the playground. Allie groaned quietly, hanging her head. "Of course it was" She muttered to herself. "So tell me something" She began, looking back up at the playground. "You know the scores? Fail or pass?"

"I don't know. At the moment you have not been graded"

"What is that supposed to mean" Allie looked at him and they watched each other for a moment.

"You're following orders from Dean. To be accurate you need to be graded on your own. However that may take some time" He explained.

"Like me hunting alone? Or calling the shots for the others? You want to see how I lead, decisions I make"

"Yes" His gaze lingered on hers a moment longer before he turned back to the playground. He seemed to think for a moment before talking again.

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?" He asked genuinely, glancing at her. Allie looked over, nodding slightly.

"I promise" She agreed. He seemed to hesitate still.

"I'm not a… Hammer as Dean said. I have questions, I have doubts, I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore. Whether you would have passed or failed. But in the coming months both of you will have more decisions to make. Even shared I don't envy the weight on your shoulders, I truly don't"

It was the same familiar line. He was meant to say this to Dean. Did he tell them both? Or just her?

"Be careful" He added, and with a flutter of wings, he was gone.


	12. Water

**I'm sorry about chapter ten being weird, i just realised and the documet's fine. I'm going to try to fix it so if you see it normal good, if it stays that way i will not be happy...**

 **Anyway, I've been getting suggestions from some friends, just some fun little things to put in here (Thank Zoe in our universe for the blanket fort) So this chapter even though just the girls in the hotel room adds up to somewhere in the three-thousands. I'm likeing updating again so unless the internet decides you guys should get no chapters ill keep posting! Until next time!**

 **-Alix**

* * *

Same old same old. Still hunting still drama between the brothers. Allie had to remind herself that it got worse, this was the easy part. She almost laughed when she realised something, she was calling the apocalypse _the easy part_. That was just sad. The brothers were arguing as Dean downed his shots and the girls sat quietly. Allie thought she was doing a pretty good job of blocking everything out, leaving herself to her thoughts. It's not like she hadn't practiced anyway, that was until the overjoyed and over-annoying waiter came back.

"Radical" He started, making Allie jump as he stopped beside their table. He didn't seem to notice. "What else can I get you guys?"

"Uh, I think we're good" Sam told him, glancing at the girls.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Wanna try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chilli changa?" He continued, obviously just going for a sale.

"No" Dean spoke up. "No we're- we're still good" The waiter faltered at Dean's comment and gaze but managed to plaster his smile back on.

"Okay, awesome"

The waiter left and the two went straight back to arguing.

"I'm going to wait outside" Allie spoke up, getting out of her chair and to the door before any of them could protest. She got outside and moved away from the door, standing against the wall of the building. She sighed, feeling the cool winter breeze hit her as she stood there. Her first thought being alone out there was to see if Cas was around, Allie stopped herself. Why would she do that, what was she going to say? He probably wouldn't even come, unless he was already around, just watching. Allie glanced around out of instinct, noticing the recently familiar blue-white flash of light out of the corner of her eye. Allie smiled to herself, holding up a hand in a small wave in his general direction.

She didn't imagine he'd be surprised though, they'd both already know she could tell where he was. Just another peculiar little thing to do with her not being human.

"Allie!" Zoe called from the door. Allie turned to her, watching as she walked over and stood beside her. "You okay?" She asked. Allie nodded.

"Just Bart and Lisa Simpson arguing in there, needed some quiet" She shrugged. Zoe smiled, nodding in agreement. "By the way, you really are being spied on by an angel now" Zoe turned to her quickly.

"What?"

"Cas" Allie smiled slightly. "Over there by the Volkswagen" Zoe glanced over.

"Can you…?"

"no" She answered quickly. No, she couldn't see him either. "But I can tell he's there"

"How?" Zoe frowned. Allie shrugged.

"Like this flash of light, I don't know. Maybe grace or something, out of the corner of my eye" She explained. Zoe nodded and went to say something else before Dean called out.

"Girls come on, we going or what?"

"Or what" Allie muttered to herself, earning a smile from Zoe as they headed towards the car and climbed in their usual seats.

Another hunt. Same old same old.

"I. Am. Bored." Allie declared, laying on the floor beside her bed. Zoe looked up from her laptop and frowned at her.

"You know you can use the bed" She told her, matter-of-factly.

"More comfortable down here" Allie shook her head. Zoe laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" She asked, putting the laptop down.

"Dunno, what do _you_ want to do?"

"Can I braid your hair?"

"No"

"Why not?" Zoe complained, moving from her bed to jump on Allie's. She leaned over the other side of the bed and started playing with Allie's hair.

"Please?" She begged, using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Stop it, you know I hate when you do that" Allie muttered. Zoe made her eyes even bigger and Allie sighed.

"Fine" She groaned, sitting up. "Only if you have hair tie"

"Always" Zoe smiled, holding up a plain brown hair tie. Allie frowned at her.

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from your bag a while back, in our universe"

"That _was_ you!" Allie cried, jumping up. Zoe cried out in surprise, jumping back as Allie lunged for her.

"It's just a hair tie!" Zoe pointed out, shouting as Allie lunged again and missed again.

"You told me you didn't take it though!"

"I thought it was obvious I did!" Allie jumped forward and fell when she missed. Zoe ran past her and Allie grabbed hold of her ankle. Zoe cried out and grabbed on to the bench beside her so she didn't fall. Her arm fell into the sink and her elbow knocked the tap and it popped right off. Water started streaming from the open pipe and both girls stared at it with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" Allie gaped, standing.

"It's not my fault" Zoe defended. "It came right off! It's in a motel remember!"

"True" They watched the sink for a moment and Allie's eyes widened. "Um, Zoe. The water's going out right?"

"I don't think so" Zoe answered, shaking her head. The girls exchanged a worried glance.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know"

"They're gonna kill us"

"I know"

 _Three hours later_

"Zoe"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored"

"I figured"

"Can I take my hair out?'

"No"

Allie groaned loudly and stood from where she sat by the bathroom door. She walked in, making a face at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. Zoe had tied her hair into a very extravagant braiding that curled around her shoulder and rested just below. She sighed loudly, glaring at herself.

"I hate it" She called to Zoe, who sat on the bed with the laptop again.

"Then suffer"

"Why?"

"Sabotage" Allie could hear the smile in her voice. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bathroom, glancing at the sink tap, which was still broken and now had a sock wedged in the pipe hole. Allie's plan, they had to stay below the radar while they were here so calling the hotel handyman was out of the question. A few drops fell from the soaked sock and Allie made a disgusted face at it. _Ew_ Let the hotel deal with it. It's not like the sink was blocked up or anything, the drain just couldn't keep up with the water, now that it only dripped the sink was empty.

However it had taken them a minute or so to come up with their solution so a puddle was left below the sink and two had just decided not to walk there. Not their best moment. Allie saw the flash out of the corner of her eye appear and sighed inwardly, knowing a certain angel had only just arrived and would be wondering what had happened on the topic of the sink. Fun times.

It seemed someone else was home too, the door beside theirs was opened and someone rushed in, closing it loudly behind them. Allie frowned, glancing at Zoe, who looked just as confused. How were they to know who it was? It could be anyone in there now. It could be _anything._ Allie moved quietly, grabbing her silver knife from her bag and making her way to the door.

"Allie" Zoe whispered urgently, Allie turned. "What are you doing?" She sat on the edge of the bed, looking ready to get up and follow. Allie noticed she also had her silver knife in hand.

"I'm going to check it out. You can wait in here or in the hall" She explained. Zoe nodded, getting up and following her. The two silently entered the hall and Zoe stopped behind her friend as she checked the door handle. It opened easily. Allie stepped slowly, motioning for Zoe to stay and waiting for her to nod before closing the door and moving forward.

Should she have taken Zoe with her? What if there was someone else outside and she just left her alone? What if there were more than one inside? Strength lies in numbers and Allie would be safe with Zoe by her side, even if it was just something for her to fight for. Then again her main purpose in leaving her outside was to keep her safe, if there was only people inside then Zoe would be safer outside. There was a sound in the bathroom and Allie stopped listening. She couldn't tell what it was.

Taking a deep breath a steeling herself, Allie stepped quickly and silently into the doorway, being faced by the last thing she had expected. Dean was throwing up in the toilet.

"You okay?" She asked, frowning. He lifted his head for a second and shook 'no' before going back to throwing up. Allie sighed and tucked her knife in her belt before going to the door, she ushered Zoe in, gesturing for her to put the knife away as she did. Zoe walked in and frowned at Dean.

"Is he okay?"

"Apparently not"

"What happened?"

"Don't know"

After a while he seemed to stop and before either of them could comment the door opened and he started throwing up again. The girls glance over at Sam, who had just walked in and they all traded slightly worried glances.

"Dean? You all right?" Sam called.

"The wishes turn bad, Sam" Dean called out in a strained voice. "The wishes turn very bad"

"The sandwich huh?" Sam asked, trying to hide a hint of a smile. Dean appeared in the doorway and started talking to Sam, seeming to forget the girls were even there. Seems the case was close to over. The sooner the better for the girls, the sink was still dripping.

"You ask for a talking teddy…"

"You get a bipolar nutjob" Dean nodded.

"And you get E. coli"

"This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish…"

"It's chaos" Sam finished. Dean nodded. "Any way to stop it?" Sam asked, looking almost worried for the answer.

"Yeah, one way" Dean began. "We've got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it out and reverse the wishes. For now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier"

"Why don't we just torch the well?" Allie asked. All eyes were on her and the guys looked at her in disbelief. "What? That's what you usually do if there's nothing else to do"

"Well we have something else to do" Dean told her, frowning. Allie shrugged.

"Worth a try"

"No, no it's not"

The next day

Zoe's POV

Allie was still sleeping.

Zoe had woken up herself around an hour ago and sat in bed, waiting for her friend to wake up. How late had she stayed up last night? It was almost mid-day and she was still sleeping. Why was she still sleeping? Zoe sighed, sitting up and throwing the covers off her legs. She picked up a pillow and threw it at her friend and it hit her square in the face. She still didn't wake up. This was ridiculous. Zoe sighed louder and stood from the bed, walking across the room with an even better idea. She reached the unbroken sink and filled the cup nearest to her to the brim with water. She made sure it was cold as it could get.

Zoe smiled lightly to herself as she walked back over to her friend and promptly dropped the water on her face. She stepped back quickly, fully expecting the blind hits from her friend as she flailed around at her abrupt wake. Allie paused after a moment and turned to her friend, giving her the full powered bitch face when she saw the cup in her hand.

"I swear to god-" She growled

"Don't swear" Zoe cut her off, fully amused.

"I will kill you"

"You don't wanna break another sink now do you?" Zoe grinned. Allie huffed in frustration and lay back down in the puddle of water on the head of her bed, essentially going back to sleep. Zoe frowned at her. _Not again._ What was she supposed to do now? Zoe thought for a moment before returning to the small kitchenette. She retrieved what she had been looking for from the cupboard and filled it with water from the unbroken sink. With a slight smile she stood beside her friend and poured the large bowl of water onto her face. Allie sat up quickly but since Zoe hadn't used all the water she thought it was a good idea to use the rest over her head, basically drenching her whole body.

Allie turned slowly and deliberately towards her and the smiled fell from Zoe's face. She looked really pissed now. Zoe dropped the bowl and ran, not missing how Allie followed close behind. She screamed when Allie managed to snag her pyjama sleeve but freed herself easily. She flung open the door of their room and ran from there to Sam and Dean's current room. She ran in full speed and positioned herself quickly behind Sam at the far end of the room.

"What are you doing? Why are you running?" Sam demanded, obviously thinking she was in actual danger. Oh wait, she essentially was. Allie appeared in the doorway only moments after her and stopped, glaring at her from across the room.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked, frowning from his spot on the bed.

"Her" Allie answered curtly, not looking away. "She happened"

"Are you saying Zoe poured water on you head or something?" Sam asked, trying to clear it up. Allie nodded.

"Precisely"

"Stay back evil beast!" Zoe shouted suddenly, fashioning a cross with her fingers towards Allie.

"Oh so you pour water on my head and suddenly I'm the evil beast? Typical that is" Allie scoffed. She lunged suddenly and grabbed a nearby bottle of water. Zoe screamed when she got close and ran around Sam and past Dean out the door. Both boys called for them as they left but neither payed any attention. Zoe ran down the hall, down the stairs and out the building, trying to get away from getting wet.

Just as she reached the sidewalk Zoe felt the water on her head and she froze on the spot, momentarily shocked. She was soaked pretty soon and looked up to see Allie leaning out of a window above. She shrugged slightly.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with that did you?" Allie asked innocently, seemingly fine after Zoe had gotten wet now too. "Come on, you can't stand on the sidewalk in your pyjamas all day" Zoe glared up at her friend but walked inside, she didn't really want to stand there in her pyjamas all day anyway.

Dean wasn't happy.

The second the girls got back inside he started a half-hour long lecture on how they couldn't mess around like that and especially not turning against each other, joking or not. It would have been longer if Sam hadn't stepped in and argued that they had to leave for the case. They weren't allowed to leave their room for now until he said otherwise and the boredom was even worse than before.

It was a long while until they guys were able to finish up the case and apparently Sam had died and come back within that time. Allie couldn't help but laugh when Sam told them that, it was just typical by now, almost normal. They packed and left the hotel, stopping in town for a bit before actually leaving. It seemed the boys wanted to check that the wishes had actually been reversed before leaving. Dean drove to the pier and took the girls with him as he let Sam leave with the car to destroy the coin.

They got out of the car and walked towards the pier. Allie paused at a corner shop as they walked past, glancing at a paper displayed out front. The headliner reading 'Winning lottery ticket a fake'. Allie smiled to herself, glancing around. The others continued to walk so she spared another glance around before rolling one up and sticking it in her jacket. Because why not? Saved time and money and she would already be wanted by police just by being with Sam and Dean.

Allie quickly caught up with the others, pulling the paper out and reading the headline piece as she stopped next to Zoe. Her friend glanced over and frowned.

"How did you pay for that?" She asked suspiciously.

"I didn't" Allie shrugged.

"Seriously?" Zoe sighed. "You've got to be kidding me"

"Come on" Allie scowled, still not looking away from the paper in her hands. "We're already wanted by police by being with these guys, why not just save a little money?" Zoe rolled her eyes. Allie smirked to herself, handing the paper to Dean. He glanced at her and took it, smiling slightly.

"Job well done for us" He muttered, still smiling. He frowned after a moment, turning to Allie. "How did you buy this?"

"I didn't" Allie responded, leaning against the railing beside him. Dean smirked again, nodding to himself as he turned back to the paper.

"Anyone see you?"

"No"

"Good"

Allie smirked at Zoe, who scowled at the two beside her. They stood there for another minute or so as Dean read the article before folding up the paper. A young girl walked past with a teddy that seemed to have a hole in the back of its head. It had two crossed band-aids covering the hole and Allie smiled to herself as she remembered exactly why that was. The girl smiled when she saw Dean, waving to him as her and her sunburned parents walked past. Dean smiled, giving a small wave back.

Sam walked over as Dean handed the paper back to Allie, who started flipping aimlessly through the pages.

"Well, uh, coins melted down. Shouldn't cause any more problems" He told Dean.

"Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone, and so are we" Dean responded, shooting a quick glance over to the girls as they started walking. Allie folded up the paper and slipped it back inside her jacket, following the boys beside Zoe.

Dean stopped walking suddenly.

"Hang on a second" He began, turning to Sam.

"What?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"You were right"

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened me in the pit. Everything" Dean admitted. Allie suddenly felt as if she was intruding on a private matter. Should she leave now?

"So tell me about it" Sam suggested.

"No"

"Uh…" Sam frowned, obviously thinking he knew where the conversation had been going, obviously wrong.

"I'm gonna wait in the car" Allie spoke up, starting to walk away slowly. Zoe nodded in agreement, following.

"No" Dean stopped them with a hand. "You girls need to hear this too" They stopped, taking up their own positions facing the brothers and forming a small circle with them. "I won't lie anymore" Dean continued. "but I'm not gonna talk about it" He looked between the girls and Sam, trying to show he was talking to all of them.

"Dean look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone" Sam tried. "You got to let me- to let us help"

"How?" Dean asked skeptically. "You really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm?" He glanced between the girls, as if waiting for them, to disagree with what he was saying. Neither did. "Somehow… heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here"

"I know that" Sam nodded, slightly put off.

"The things I saw…" He kept going, though hesitating. "There aren't words, there is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here…" He gave a small tap to his head, no one interrupted. "Forever. You wouldn't understand, and I could never make you understand" Both girls nodded slightly, they knew so. Most likely they would never understand. Allie already knew the worst part, the part he still didn't want to tell. Dean glanced at her, then Zoe, as if knowing they knew. "So I am sorry" The group stood together in silence for a while longer, all in their own thoughts before Dean silently waved them forward towards the car.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?" Dean glanced up into the rear-view mirror at the girl in that back who he thought was sleeping seconds ago. Allie glanced over at Zoe, who was fast asleep beside her, then at Sam, who seemed the same in front of her.

"I know you're not gonna talk about it-"

"Allie…" He sighed.

"Just shut up for a second" She scoffed, Dean complied. "You don't have to talk about it okay? I already know, but if you do need someone to go to, not about that in particular, just anything. If you need someone other than Sam, hell, say you even need a girls perspective, I want you to know I'm here, alright?" Dean nodded and Allie gave a curt nod back.

"Same here Al" Dean replied, the faint beginnings of a smile lingering on his face.

"No, no way" Allie rolled her eyes. "It's Allie okay, even Alexandra will do, Alex but not Al. Never Al" Dean smirked.

"Sure thing Al" He looked up into the rear-view mirror again only to be met with Allie's very own bitch face she had learned from Sam. She sighed, rolling her eyes and deciding to let it go for now.

"Night Dean" She yawned, settling down beside Zoe.

"Night Al" Dean didn't miss her small smile she tried to hide.


	13. Trying to impress

**Last chapter for a while. I'm participating in GISHWHES so the rest of the week plus maybe a couple days of pent up homework and the horrific aftermath of it all. You're lucky you get this because i'm posting this in science real quick while i'm ahead of the other students. You may receive another chapter if you're lucky along the way but i'd suggest you sincerely doubt it. That's all, chow for now.**

 **-Alix**

Despite them being 'grounded', Dean decided to remove their punishment early and let them come to a local bar with him and Sam when cases were slow. Nothing new was dug up around the seals or Lucifer either so they were having a night off. Allie and Zoe had gone to bars before but Allie never really noticed so many guys looking their way before. _Stupid TV show_ Allie thought to herself. _Just typical._ Though she was sure half of them were only looking at Zoe.

Allie ordered another couple Pepsi's from the bar and walked over to her table, sitting down with Zoe closest to the pool table.

"Anything happen?" She asked, setting down the drinks. Zoe looked up at her.

"Sam just lost a second game" She responded, turning back to the scene in front of them. They watched as Sam insisted on a rematch, placing down more money. Dean, who stood across from him, looked absolutely horrified. Zoe blinked in surprise.

"He's faking" Allie snorted. Zoe frowned at her.

"How can you tell?"

"Sam Winchester never loses at a game of pool, not even drunk in a bar" She smiled to herself, watching as Dean seemed to freak out a little less, obviously just realising what his brother was actually doing. Sam froze, suddenly tense as he spotted something across the bar. He muttered something to the guy he was playing with and dropped his cue, walking away.

"Keep the money?" Dean cried, almost outraged. "What-?" He seemed to see what Sam had seen and walked over to him if possible even more tense. Allie jumped up from her seat, going over to the man Sam had been about to play another round with.

"How much did my friend just put down?" She asked, pointing towards Sam's bet.

"Three hundred" He answered, sliding the cash towards her.

"You don't mind?"

"No, go ahead" He smiled politely. Some people you met in bars really weren't that bad. Allie smiled back, thanking him and picking up the money, making sure it was the three hundred she was going for. It was five hundred. She offered two back to him but just shook his head.

"Use it to buy your friend some coffee in the morning" He suggested. Allie smiled.

"Thanks" She nodded, moving over to join the guys and Zoe. That's when she really noticed who they were talking to. As already said, some people you met in bars really weren't that bad, but some were.

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it" Ruby scowled. "Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done" She glanced at the girls curiously for a moment before turning to go.

"Wait" Sam called, stopping her. "This hospital Anna escaped from- It got a name?"

Allie's heart skipped a beat. Anna. This was the first Winchesters against angel episode and Allie was still living them. She was going to see Anna, and going to have to resist killing her.

Another town another boring hotel room.

"I'm bored…" Zoe complained, lying on her bed, head hanging off the edge. Allie sighed, lying in a similar position on her own bed.

"Yep, I know"

"What?"

"You told me fifteen seconds ago"

"What time is it"

"Same as thirty seconds ago"

"Might wanna check it again"

"Allie checked her watch for the hundredth time the past ten minutes.

"Oh, would you look at that, still half past two"

"You told me it was two thirty-one thirty seconds ago"

"Fine" Allie groaned. "It's two thirty-two, happy?"

"Not really"

"Of course not"

It was silent for another minute and Allie tried to think back to how she used to entertain herself at home. There had to be something other than 'Supernatural' that would occupy her. She briefly wondered if fanfiction still operated just without Supernatural. Only briefly because her thoughts were interrupted once more.

"Hey Allie"

"What?"

"What time is it?"

What Zoe had expected was the guys walking back in either victorious with new information, or annoyed and frustrated at the lack of new information. What she hadn't expected was the half beaten brothers she opened the door to.

"Oh my god are you guys okay?" Zoe asked, eyes widening at the sight of them.

"Peachy" Dean responded curtly, walking into the room. Sam nodded as if agreeing as he followed his brother into the room. Allie glanced up from the TV and her eyes widened for a moment before she jumped up and sprang into action. Zoe began to think she might have something to prove as she quickly fetched the first-aid kit they travelled with. She passed it to Sam, who nodded in thanks. She then grabbed the whiskey bottle Dean had stored in the kitchenette and passed it to the older brother, who nodded to her in the same way.

Allie then turned to Zoe, who gave her the best _Are you kidding me_ face in the world. Allie frowned, shrugging. She apparently didn't see how strange she was acting, maybe she was trying to prove herself to the boys in some way. Maybe she didn't even know herself, A couple minutes later Sam was just about finished on himself and Dean came over. Sam snatched the whiskey off him and poured some over his newly sewn cut.

Sam went to fix Dean's shoulder, telling him on three but going at one. Allie smiled slightly to herself and Zoe noticed herself doing the same thing. Classic Winchester. Their smiles quickly vanished though when the conversation took a sharp turn into touchy territory. Into what had been happening with Ruby for four months.

Zoe and Allie sat through a long, detailed and almost graphic retelling of Sam's summer they already knew about until there was a knock on the door near the end.

"Housekeeping" A voice called.

"Not now!" Dean called back. The maid seemed to hesitate.

"Sir, I've got clean towels" She called out again. Dean frowned at the door, getting up to open it.

"Couldn't you just leave them at the door?" Dean asked, exasperated when the maid walked right in and placed the towels on the bed.

"I'm at this address" She suddenly said, handing Sam a slip of paper.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam questioned, frowning.

"Go now, go through the bathroom window" She continued. "Don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot"

"Ruby?" Sam asked, seemingly just realising. Zoe raised an eyebrow, frowning at her. She certiainly wasn't used to Ruby in a body like this. She glanced over at Allie, expecting to see the same expression. What she did see made her heart skip a beat. Allie was staring at the demon with what looked almost like barely concealed panic. The kind that no one else could see.

"Go!" Ruby's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Allie looked away quickly. Zoe made a mental note to ask her what that was all about later.

"Glad you could make it" Ruby greeted as the four entered the old rundown cabin Ruby had led them to. According to Dean the girls had to come along because if the demons at the hotel didn't see them coming out they might go in, and apparently they 'weren't ready' to fight alone.

"Yeah, thanks" Sam nodded. Ruby glanced at the girls and both gave a curt nod in greeting. Ruby nodded back, her eyes lingering a moment longer on Allie as they passed. Zoe tried to stay close to Allie as they sat down across the room, knowing just having that many people in the room could be making her uncomfortable let alone the demon who kept glancing over at her.

"Anna, are you okay?" Sam asked, looking over as the girl looked up at him.

"Yeah, I think so" She nodded. "Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." She shot a quick smile at the demon, who managed one back.

"Yeah, I hear she does that" Dean started, suddenly looking awkward. "I guess I… you know" Zoe frowned. Was he attempting an apology? Wow, Dean Winchester apologising to a demon, that was new.

"What?" Ruby frowned too.

"I guess I owe you… Sam. And I just wanted… you know"

"Don't strain yourself" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Okay then" Dean nodded. "Is the moment over?" Ruby nodded. "Good. 'Cause that was awkward" So he picked up on that too.

"Hey Sam" Anna called, looking up at him. "You think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked" Sam paused.

"uhh…" He glanced to Dean for help, who just shrugged, glancing sadly at Anna.

"What?" Anna asked, looking between both brothers. She already looked freaked out, maybe she was just hoping she was wrong.

"Anna um… Your parents" Sam stumbled, looking for the right words but unable to find them.

"What about them?" Anna's eye were wide, looking frantically between the boys and then the girls off to her side.

"Look, I'm sorry" Sam said helplessly.

"No" She mumbled quietly, looking at the ground. "No they're not…"

"Anna, I'm sorry" Sam repeated, apparently out of things to say.

"Why is this happening to me?" Anna asked softly. Zoe could see the tears gathering in her eyes though she tried to hide them.

"I don't know" Sam sighed, glancing at his brother, who looked just as helpless as him. Anna's heads snapped up suddenly, looking straight at Sam, any tears now gone.

"They're coming" She told him. Zoe froze. Who was they? Demons or angels? Whichever it was it didn't sound good.

"Back room" Dean demanded. "All three of you, back room" He gestured to all three girls.

"Dean, I can help" Allie insisted.

"Not now you can't, back room" He gestured for Sam, who quickly led the girls away to the back. Allie complied, nodding silently. Sam let them in the back room and closed the door. His footsteps were heard walking back over to the others. There was arguing for a bit before it was quickly cut off by a loud bang. All three girls flinched at the sound.

Zoe shared a worried glance with Allie when they heard the voices of the two angels they had met so far. This was not good.

One sentence was heard through the door to the cabin.

"She has to die"

There was arguing and Anna jumped into action the second the first sounds of a fight were heard.

"I need one or both of you to go out there and stall them" She asked, searching the room for something.

"What?" Allie stared at her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm getting rid of them, stall!" Anna ordered. Allie nodded slowly, moving towards the door.

"Wait no! Come on you can't" Zoe reasoned. "Allie, they're angels"

"I know, I'm only going to be a minute. I'll be fine" Allie seemed almost like she was trying to convince herself. "Be quick" She added, turning to Anna. She nodded and Allie took a deep breath, stepping out into the cabin and closing the door behind her.

Allie was just in time to see Castiel touch Sam's head and Sam collapsed. He turned towards the door, tilting his head slightly when he saw her.

"Allie, step out of the way" He ordered. Allie stayed in place, though it took a little effort to speak.

"No" She responded. Castiel narrowed his eyes, but just as he went to step forward there was a bright flash of light and both Castiel and Uriel disappeared.

"What the…" Dean mumbled. He looked up saw Allie in the doorway but said nothing. He helped Ruby to her feet.

"Come on" He muttered pulling her up. Allie rushed to Sam, who stirred and woke.

"Dean!" Zoe's muffled voice called, almost panicky. Allie's heart skipped a beat at her voice and she moved quickly from Sam to the door with Dean. Ruby was left looking after Sam as he woke up.

"Zoe? Anna?" Dean called, stepping into the back room. Allie followed close behind, and took in the scene of Anna bracing herself against the sink, her arms and hands covered in blood. She quickly noted a cut on her arm where it must have come from. Zoe was holding onto her arms like she was worried she'd collapse.

"Are they- Are they gone?" Anna asked, glancing between Allie and Dean.

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked, looking over her hands and the sigil drawn on the mirror.

"No" She responded, shaking her head. "I sent them away… far away"

"Do you want to tell me how?" Dean looked both curiously and cautiously at Anna, no doubt remembering whatever Castiel might have said, his reason for killing her. She was far from innocent, that's all she knew. That's all she hard, but she didn't have to, Allie knew it already.

"That just popped into my head" Anna responded, glancing up at the sigils on the mirror. "I don't know how I did it, I just did it" Allie and Zoe shared a glance.

It was only a Winchester discussion and a car ride later and they were back at Bobby's and in the panic room. Anna and the girls sat in the panic room. While this was all new to Anna and even to the boys Zoe found herself bored again. At least she would be until something actually happened, like demon or angel something. Not that she was really wishing for it.

"Iron walls drenched in salt, demons can't even touch the joint" Dean explained to Anna.

"Which I find racist by the way" Ruby added from outside the door.

"Write your congressman"  
"Boo Hoo"  
"Cry me a river"

All three comments were said at once although still distinguishable enough so Ruby glared at all of them. The first coming from Dean, second from Zoe and the latter of course from Allie. Ruby rolled her eyes, still scowling as she tossed each of them a hex bag.

"Here" She called.

"Hex bags?" Dean frowned, turning one over in his hands.

"Extra-crunchy" Ruby replied

"Yummy" Allie muttered under her breath as Ruby continued.

"They'll hide us from demons, angels, all comers"

"Thanks, Ruby" Dean nodded, passing one to Anna. "Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" Anna shook her head.

"It's quiet. Dead silence"

"Good, that's not troubling at all" Dean nodded, frowning slightly.

"We're in trouble huh?" Anna asked, looking only at Dean. "You guys are scared?"

"Nah" Dean brushed off the question.

"Hey Dean!" Sam called out from upstairs somewhere.

"Just stay here okay?" Dean looked over at the girls, though at Allie in particular. "All of you" He turned, muttering a quick "Keep an eye on them" to Ruby as he left. She nodded and started staring straight at them after he left, which was a little more than unnerving.

"Allie?" Anna called softly. Allie turned, already being pretty much right beside her.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…" Anna glanced over at Ruby. Satisfied she wouldn't hear she turned back to Allie.

"When I told Dean I didn't hear anyone..." She trailed off for a moment, leaving Allie worried as to what she meant.

"You heard angels?" She asked, frowning slightly. Anna nodded, looking between the girls as she spoke.

"Only one, only Castiel" She looked straight at Allie now. "He's searching for you, asking if anyone had seen you anywhere" Allie frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, why would he be looking for her? Wouldn't it be obvious she was with the boys? Maybe he had lost sight of all of them.

"I don't know" Anna shrugged. "I only heard that much. Nothing else though" Allie nodded.

"Thanks for not saying anything to Dean" She told her genuinely. Anna smiled and nodded back. She stood suddenly surprising the girls both when she walked right out and past Ruby. She watched her pass and turned to watch her walk up the stairs. Ruby turned back to the two then.

"Coming or not?"

Allie stood, making her way past Ruby and following Anna upstairs. Zoe followed close behind, keeping herself purposely closer to Anna and Allie than to the demon following behind the three. As she got closer to the kitchen area she heard the guys talking about something, most likely Anna.

"So what's she hiding?" Dean asked, not noticing the four of them at the door.

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna asked from behind him. Dean turned, setting a glare on Ruby behin the rest of them.

"Nice job watching them"

"I'm watching them" Ruby shrugged. "Plus, I'm watching all of them"

"No, you're right Anna" Sam started, turning towards her fully. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something, why would they say that?" He clarified.

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been levelled… why my parents are dead. I don't know, I swear. I would give anything to know"

"Okay, then let's find out" Sam decided, looking like he actually had a plan

"How?"

Allie wasn't exactly happy to hear about Pamela showing up, but it's not like she hadn't wanted to see her. She was just a little afraid she'd see her guilt, how she could have stopped what happened to her, how she didn't. Allie really didn't want to get into something like that right now, or at all.

"We're here" Dean called. He had volunteered to go pick up Pamela and was now leading her down the stairs to the basement.

"Pamela, hey" Sam greeted, walking over.

"Sam?" Pamela asked, reaching out like she wasn't sure where he was. Sam and Dean both exchanged a glance and Pamela glanced at Allie when they did. She lifted her dark glasses slightly and gave her a small wink, she was messing with them. Allie smiled to herself.

"It's me, It's Sam" He told her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"Sam? Is that you"

"I'm right here"

"Oh, know how I can tell?" Sam jumped all of a sudden and Pamela smirked. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing" Sam looked incredibly uncomfortable by that point. "Of course I know it's you grumpy" Pamela smiled, her tone slightly more joking than a moment ago. "Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girls Anna, and that you've been eyeing my rack" She turned slightly towards Sam, who looked uncomfortable again. He muttered a little unintelligently, not knowing what to say. Pamela laughed.

"Don't sweat it kiddo, I still got more senses than most"

"Got it" Sam nodded

"Hey girls, I was wondering when I'd see you again" She smiled at Allie and Zoe, who sat nearby.

"Hey Pamela" They said together.

"You didn't come see me, have to say I was a little disappointed"

"Sorry" Both said, looking genuinely guilty.

"Doesn't matter" She smiled. "I want both of you to stop feeling guilty about me now, I'm fine. I'd never blame either of you" Allie blinked, glancing at Zoe who shared the same reaction. "you got it?" Pamela asked, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah" They both said.

"Good" She nodded, turning to Anna. "Hey Anna, how are you? I'm Pamela"

"Hi" Anna smiled.

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help"

"Oh, that's nice of you" Anna seemed to assume the wrong reason of why she wanted to help.

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it"

"Why" Anna frowned.

"They stole something from me" Pamela took off her sunglasses, revealing to plain white eyes. Allie froze, staring. "Demon-y I know, but they're just plastic. Good for business, makes me look extra psychic don't you think?" She explained with a laugh. "Now how about you tell me what your deal is hmm? Don't you worry" Anna smiled at that.

Allie and Zoe had made their way upstairs into the library while Pamela was working with Anna. Having no idea how long it would take, Allie started skimming through the books, mostly the titles and opening one or two to see the format of writing inside. The whole while Zoe was trying to convince Allie to talk about a certain subject she was intent to avoid.

"How many times are you going to try this conversation?" Allie sighed, dancing her fingers over the covers in the top shelf.

"Until we actually talk about it" She responded. Allie sighed again, Zoe sounded particularly pissed off right now.

"Fine" She snapped. "But don't be thinking I'm gonna talk about it after today" Zoe froze, probably not thinking Allie would actually agree.

"You could always tell Pamela, she could help like with Anna" Zoe suggested.

"No" Allie all but growled, turning. "Why would I do that? What if I'm like demonic or something, hmm? Maybe I'm an antichrist, anything I might be the guys would most likely kill me for it. I'm definitely not openly admitting to them that I'm not human" She turned back to the book shelf, pulling one out and tossing a few pages back and forth. Zoe remained silent for a minute or two.

"I'm only trying to help" She muttered softly. Allie sighed tiredly, hating herself for yelling at her friend. She never liked doing that. She placed the book in her hands where it belonged with a little more force than necessary. She turned slowly, making sure she wouldn't start yelling again.

"Look, Zoe, I'm really glad you're trying to help, I am. But as long as we don't know, I don't want to go confirming everyone's suspicions. We'll figure this out but for now I just think we need to think things over a little more carefully" She explained, thinking it still didn't make sense. Zoe nodded, understanding.

"Okay then, we'll go through our options, we'll think through it carefully. We'll figure this out" She concluded. Allie paused before nodding.

"Yeah" She looked at Zoe a moment longer, who looked out the nearest window, watching the dark clouds looming overhead. "I couldn't do this without you" Allie told her. Zoe's gaze snapped to hers, almost looking shocked for a second. "I'm glad I have you here" She added, smiling. Zoe smiled back and Allie pulled her friend into one of those awkward, one-armed, half hugs.

"I want you to read this" Allie told her suddenly, pulling a book off the shelf. 'Identifying rare supernatural creatures' Zoe smiled and nodded.

That was when they heard the scream.

Allie barely noticed anything around her in the next few moments, barely noticed herself turn and run towards the scream out of instinct. Barely noticed Zoe drop the book in her hands and follow her. She did notice however, the cried continue as they reached the basement and stopped at the door to the panic room. Allie looked up, catching Dean's glance, he seemed to have no idea what was happening either. It seemed Pamela was doing some kind of hypnosis when Anna started screaming. She still screamed, even as Pamela tried to calm her and the lights exploded and the mirror on the wall shattered, as did the glass that sat a little off on the small table.

Dean called out to Anna, stepping forward.

"Dean don't" Pamela warned. Zoe jumped forward to stop him and both were suddenly flung across the room, hitting the wall and falling beside each other.

"Allie" Pamela called, warning as she went to reach Zoe. She stopped watching Anna as Pamela woke her. Anna sat up and glanced around the room. Allie deemed it safe to move then and practically sprinted the couple steps to Zoe, who was sitting up beside Dean.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?" Allie asked frantically, looking her over for any injuries, mostly making sure she didn't land in any of the broken glass.

"I'm fine, I'm okay" Zoe assured her. Allie nodded, helping her stand.

"Thank you Pamela. That helps a lot, I remember now" Anna was saying. Allie already knew how this ended.

"Remember what?" Sam asked for everyone.

"Who I am"

"I'll bite" Dean shrugged. "Who are you?"

"I'm an angel"


	14. Showdown

**So i just realised this is the last pre-written chapter i have. So i'm going to have to get going on some more. Gishwhes finished today so i have more time. im hoping to hear that we won cause we get to party in a volcano with Misha? anyway will write some more later, enjoy this one!**

 **-Alix**

Allie knew everything that happened, she knew about Anna being an angel and that her grace was already gone when they reached it. She also knew about Sam's crazy plan and how it worked perfectly and how neither heaven nor hell knew they were walking straight into it.

Because of all this Allie decided to take an impulsive stroll through the junkyard.

Allie walked along the gravel road, kicking along one larger stone she had found near the start of the path. She sighed, smiling to herself and the breeze blew lightly against the direction she moved. The wind played with her hair and caught slightly in the back her denim jacket. She found the tree she had climbed the last time she was out in the yard and stopped beneath the short stack of cars beneath it. She sighed, realising one was missing from the top, meaning the branch would be undoubtedly harder to reach than last time. She scanned the top car and the branches lower down, looking for a way to get up that would use the least effort.

Allie took a deep breath and made her careful way to the top of the two cars before pausing. She grabbed a hold of the first stable branch, which was about waist height, and pulled herself up onto it. She crouched on the branch, not trusting it enough to stand, and reached out to grab another more stable branch underneath the largest one. She jumped quickly across, surprising herself that she actually made it and got to the thickest branch from there. Not trusting herself not to fall she quickly moved back on the branch to lean her back on the trunk of the tree.

Allie stared out at the junkyard, sighing lightly as she sat where she was, waiting. It might take a bit for Sam to locate where the grace touched down, until then she was content to wait out here alone. She loved her alone time in all honesty, the only substitute being time alone with Zoe. Now it seemed like she hadn't been getting either of those for a couple days and like she wouldn't for a couple more. Allie hummed lightly to herself, a tune she knew well and sang often, if only in her head.

With no one around and the silence becoming almost overwhelming her humming slowly turned to singing. So she sang gently into the empty yard around her. For the first time in almost a year she sang freely.

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Her go to lullaby of choice, the one she always matched to her and Zoe, the one she always sang to her little brother as she tucked him in at night.

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire._

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on._

 _Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone._

 _Zac_ Where was he now? What did he know about what had happened to her? Would he report her missing? Knowing full well Allie never went a day without at least one message, without at least a photo of where they were or her goodnight. How many days had passed over there? Would Zac be missing her? Allie remembered the look on his face when she told him she would be leaving, when she was going travelling. He looked utterly heartbroken, knowing in that moment that Allie would not be there to talk to personally, not be there to cheer him up when he needed it or to tuck him in every night and sing him his song.

That was the reason for Allie's gift she left him, that recording on an old MP3 of hers, the one he had always asked her for. That recording of her singing his lullaby he could play every night. And the note she left with it, on top of his bedside table as she was leaving. The gift he found when she had gone. Her voice and a note that assured him no matter what, they would always see each other again, she would never be gone forever. Her promise in writing, physical along with her simple request: _Hold on to this lullaby, even when I am gone._

It was then Allie remembered to check the date on her watch, then when she realised that today was the day she would have seen him again, today was his birthday she had been preparing for two months early. Her surprise return ruined by a surprise to her. If her parents hadn't noticed like Zac had, they would today. They'd put out an APB and find no one, only their car on the side of the road outside an abandoned house with a broken window.

Allie had stopped singing. She took a deep breath, forced away the tears she refused to believe existed, and she sang on. If not for her for him.

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Just close your eyes…_

 _You'll be alright…_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Allie finished the song with a slow shuddering sigh and wiped angrily at her eyes, cursing herself for crying. She was no longer that little girl who cried at every unfair thing in the world, who cried every time someone made fun of her. Not anymore. She'd stopped herself from being that, hardened on the outside and let no one see her cry. Not even Zoe if she could help it, she didn't even like seeing herself cry. She had to look after her brother and the girl who had become her sister, she had to be strong.

That was when it hit her, had she failed? Failed to protect Zac by leaving in the first place? Her own stupid idea she never thought about from his side, not really. Now he was alone, and one of Allie's favourite people in the world, one out of two, lost his protector. Because Allie let him loose his sister. This time, Allie cried.

Allie didn't move for a good four hours, not paying attention when Zoe came looking for her after two. She went back inside soon after, probably thinking Allie had just wanted to be alone, which was true. Maybe she saw the date too. After those four she had begun trying to compose herself, reading herself to go back. To stay with Zoe and not leave her like she had Zac and to be strong. If one had lost his protector the other certainly wasn't going to.

She heard Dean leaving in his car and then returning a while later. A minute after his return a door opened and then there was talking, it was Dean talking to Anna. Or maybe Anna talking to Dean. Allie stood slowly, bracing herself against the trunk of the tree and another branch beside her as she watched the two through the leaves. Sam came out a minute later and the three went to return inside. Before they did however Zoe appeared in the doorway, looking pretty freaked out.

Allie silently cursed herself, she should have known she'd freak her out. Zoe didn't know where she was for the past four hours. Zoe spoke to the three and Sam and Zoe walked over towards the cars, to Allie, while Dean and Anna went inside. Lights started going on upstairs and Allie realised they were all looking for her. She sighed, sitting back down in her tree and making sure she regained her composure before Zoe and Sam could get too close.

Zoe was freaking out. She hadn't seen Allie in a little over four hours and last she heard she was going out back, maybe wandering around for a bit. She had come out earlier, but stopped before she went too far looking, when she realised what day it was. She had cursed herself for not noticing before and returned inside. Now though Allie had been gone far too long for her liking, especially considering the recent angel-demon feud they had found themselves in recently.

After asking Sam and Dean she was still no closer to finding the position of her friend. Insisting she go check outside herself Sam had offered to go with her, even saying he might have an idea as to where she would be. He led the way through masses of rusting cars and twisted chunks of metal so badly crushed they didn't look like they were ever cars. Closer to the back Zoe would imagine, if there even was a back, was where Sam stepped into a clearing and looked up. Zoe did the same, noticing her best friend perched high up in a tree, staring into the distance. Zoe frowned at her for a moment before turning to Sam.

Sam nodded, seemingly understanding what she needed and left in the direction of the house. Zoe stared up at her friend a moment longer, trying to find the best way to go about getting her down.

"Trying to see our house from there?" Zoe asked, making Allie turn to her. It had been the best thing she thought of at the time.

"Would be great wouldn't it?" Allie mused, looking straight forward again. Zoe decided this time for a more direct approach.

"Would you come down here? Please?" Allie looked down at her again, nodding after a short hesitation.

"Of course" She replied, beginning to shift. She pulled herself from the branch, standing on another before hopping from there to the car below. She climbed to the lowest car and jumped from there. That's when Zoe became worried, Allie never jumped off something without some kind of grin or smirk that meant she thought she was badass. Never without her small muttered 'parkour' as she did so. This time she remained silent and straight-faced. Anyone who knew Allie well enough would know something was up.

Zoe restrained herself from speaking up about it, instead offering her friend a warm smile and leading the way inside, all the while watching to make sure Allie stayed by her side. She followed, silent, all but unresponsive.

Something was definitely wrong.

Because of Anna and Ruby they were forced to take two cars to find Anna's grace. Dean drove his with Allie and Zoe and Sam 'borrowed' one from town and drove the others. Allie still hadn't spoken and slept most of the time as they drove. Zoe watched her for a good couple hours but fell asleep herself too. She woke the next morning when they had come closer to their destination and Allie was already awake, looking out the window. Zoe sighed and sat up straighter glancing at Allie again when she turned.

"Morning" She smiled lightly. Zoe was surprised, Allie seemed almost back to normal, or maybe she was. It wasn't too easy to tell off a single word if she was fine or faking fine.

"We're almost there" She added, before looking out the window again. Mostly okay it was then.

The tree was beautiful. Zoe stared in awe as she walked forward beside Allie. The Impala and the BMW that Sam had stolen were parked behind them as they had arrived at the same time. The oak tree in front of them was massive and towering and beautiful. In a clearing of nothing but grass the one tree stood alone, branches shading the whole clearing around them and then some on a couple sides. It was, in short, the biggest tree, or object maybe, Zoe had seen in her life.

"It's beautiful" Dean pointed out, thinking the same thing.

"It's where the grace touched down" Anna agreed. "I can feel it"

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked her. All eyes went to her.

"Not really" She stepped forward anyway, slowly placing a hand on the trunk. She remained fixated on the tree.

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked, looking doubtful.

"It doesn't matter" Anna shook her head. "It's not here" Everyone froze, the unasked question lingering in the air around them, how could it not be there? "Someone took it"

Great, this was absolutely great. Here they were, one demon, one angel missing her grace and four humans with both heaven and hell on their asses sitting in the middle of an abandoned barn. Fun. With Dean keeping them out of fights like he was he certainly wasn't going to let them in a fight with angels and demons. May as well make that two humans and two liabilities. _This sucks_ Allie thought to herself. She glanced up at Zoe, who sat on an old crate against the wall while Allie herself settled with the floor. She looked like she was thinking the same thing.

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room" Dean suggested.

"What, forever?" Ruby scoffed, almost glaring at dean from her seat a couple metres from Allie and Zoe.

"I'm just thinking out loud!" Dean retaliated.

"Oh, you call that thinking?"

"Hey!" Sam shouted, stepping between Dean and Ruby before they could start fighting. "Hey, hey, hey. Stop it"

"Anna's grace is gone you understand?" Ruby fumed, standing. "She can't angel up, she can't protect us. We can't fight heaven and hell. One side maybe but not both. Not at once"

"She's got a point" Allie spoke up. "I mean we might not even be able to take heaven on alone"

"Um, guys" Anna called "The angels are talking again"

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"it's weird" she frowned. "Like a recording, a loop. It says… 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or…" She trailed off, looking suddenly shocked or scared or both.

"Or what?" Dean asked, looking anxious. Anna hesitated.

"'Or we hurl him back to damnation'" She finished, looking between everyone in the room. Allie did the same, noticing the shocked to terrified faces on all of them. Ruby the least, but still looked stunned. Sam seemed to be the first jumping into action, turning to Anna.

"Anna, do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" He asked.

"To what? To kill them?" She asked, seeming very put off by the idea. Sam looked slightly regretful but nodded. "Nothing we could get to" She shook her head. "not right now"

"Okay, wait, wait" Dean stepped in. "I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism"

"Dean, what's Bobby gonna tell us that we don't already know?" Sam snapped, looking ready to explode. Whether it was fear, anger or desperation Allie didn't know, all seemed to fit.

"I don't know but we got to think of something!" Dean retorted. Allie became very anxious in that moment, seeing Dean actually scared was a very rare occasion. Not even blue moon rare, more like purple moon rare.

Later that night, with Dean and Anna gone god knows where Allie and Zoe were left with Sam and Ruby. Sam was looking through a book he had so Allie and Zoe did the same. That is, of course, until they drifted off one by one. Allie tried her best to stay awake but when Zoe fell asleep and Sam was on the edge, she did too.

She drifted in and out of sleep but kept her eyes closed, deciding to get some rest. It was because of this that she heard someone stand and walk across the barn, opening the door and closing it again. Allie opened her eyes and glanced around, Dean and Anna had not returned but Ruby was now missing too. Meaning she just left. Allie shot a quick glance towards Zoe, who was still sleeping soundly, before getting up and following.

It took her a moment before she spotted Ruby, fearing she must have lost her. Ruby had gone around the barn and continued walking until she reached the edge of the woods. Allie paused, did she know she was following her? She quickly checked the hex bag that was still in her pocket as Ruby continued on into the woods. She took a deep breath and followed her as far behind as she could without losing her.

They walked for miles Allie was sure. Past the end of the woods and reaching a crossroads. Ruby stopped in the middle, pulling her own hex bag out of her pocket and lighting it. Allie stared as she dropped the burning item to the ground. She quickly hid behind one of the last trees as Alistair appeared.

 _Please say he didn't see me_

Allie heard them talking, trying her very hardest to not scream and run in the other direction. After a couple minutes everything went silent and something seemed to have disappeared. She tried to think what it was. Some kind of tension in the air, an unclean feeling, like the air around her was polluted. She hadn't noticed it before until it had disappeared unexpectedly. Allie gathered courage and risked a peak around the tree, nothing there.

Alistair had Ruby.

Ruby would tell him where they were.

 _May as well_ Allie thought grudgingly. She didn't step out onto the crossroads, afraid another demon might be hidden there somewhere. So instead she turned and made her way back into the woods. She turned off to her right, making her way into deeper woods until she was sure she was somewhere in the middle. She took a deep breath, realising she hadn't stopped being scared at all the past day or so. With a sigh Allie removed the hex bag from her pocket and the lighter she had in her other pocket.

She waited another moment, her mind coming up with a million different failed scenarios that she tried to force from her head. It didn't work. Allie sighed again, she wasn't going to not be scared no matter how long she stood here, she was only putting it off, and putting it off was a bad thing. She lit the lighter and held it quickly to the hex bag and watched it catch before she could change her mind. Allie dropped it in front of her, looking around. Her breath caught when the unclean feeling she recognised appeared again. She spun quickly, freezing when she saw someone standing off in the trees, watching her closely.

He and the feeling disappeared suddenly, replaced by a new feeling and Allie knew immediately why he had ran.

"Look at that. It's so cute when monkey's wear clothes"

Allie turned, facing off just about the most dangerous threat she had met so far.

"You can think of nothing better than that Uriel? I'm disappointed" Allie scoffed.

"I may be offended if I only cared" Uriel replied evenly.

"Aw, damn. I was so close" She smirked. Uriel glared and though the look sent up countless red flags in her mind and she started panicking she managed to keep it under control and hidden.

"Where's the girl?"

"Where's your boss?" Allie glanced around, as if noticing he wasn't there, a lie. She'd have known if he was. Apparently one of the perks of being whatever she was.

"Castiel?" Uriel actually smiled. "Doesn't know where I am. You see he has this weakness, he likes you" Allie's eyebrows raised.

"Likes me?"

"Well, your friend and Dean Winchester to be precise"

"Poor Sammy"

"Enough of this" Uriel all but growled. "We want the girl"

"Well you're gonna have to be disappointed. Because you see, Anna's all angel-ed up. And I don't think she really wants to see you. Sorry" Allie shrugged innocently on the last part, like she actually cared.

"Well that could be a neat trick considering…" Uriel began, he pulled out a necklace with a transparent charm on the end, inside a silvery blue kind of substance twirled around, stuck inside. Allie blinked, Anna's grace. "I have her grace right here" He grinned. "And besides we can't let hell get to her"

"Then why not let her angel up, huh? All fight hell together like a big happy family"

"She committed a serious crime, and you're about to"

"What crime?"

"Harbouring a fugitive" He replied like it was a real thing up in heaven.

"You stole that from us!" Allie complained light heartedly.

"I'm not going to do this all night"

"Same song different verse huh?" Allie shrugged. "You know, you could always take me to your boss, let me negotiate with him"

"I don't think so"

"I don't mean to offend but it don't really like you" Uriel frowned slightly. "Oh wait, yes, I do mean to offend" Allie smirked. "So how about a little chat with Cas, hmm?"

"Or we could talk about something else" Uriel smiled, Allie froze, where was this going? "I like that friend of yours. Zoe is it? We could always have a little _chat_ with her instead" He stood there, smug and smiling, while Allie wished she had something to say to that. Turned out she didn't, and Allie was not planning to risk Zoe's life for Anna's, even if it made her a terrible person. She just didn't care.

"Where's Anna?"

"I'm not telling you" Uriel glared, making a move towards her. "But" He stopped. "I will show you" Uriel grudgingly obliged, but not in the way she would have wanted. He was suddenly behind her and she felt a hand on her shoulder the second her surroundings changed. She found herself in the sunlight suddenly and blinked for a second before her vision came into focus.

 _Grass, sand, water, rocks, red rocks_ 'no way…'

Castiel stood just ahead of them, looking out towards the water. The same place they stood together in her memory of this place. She barely noticed when Uriel called out to him until he turned. His eyes locked on hers and he frowned.

"Uriel, what-"

"She knows the location of Anna and the Winchesters" Uriel cut him off. "Coming?" Castiel looked up at Uriel when he spoke but back to Allie when he finished.

"Yes"

Zoe was panicking. She had woken up and Allie was gone. Of course it wouldn't be so worrying if Dean and Anna hadn't come inside with no knowledge of where she was. She wasn't supposed to leave last night. Had she followed Ruby? That was her only theory, considering both had been gone when everyone woke.

"I don't know, man. Where are they?" Sam spoke up.

"Hey, Ruby's your hell buddy and if anyone would know where Allie is you'd ask Zoe" Dean responded, taking a drink from his flask. Sam glanced worriedly at Zoe, who shrugged.

"Little early for that isn't it?" Anna asked, watching Dean. He shrugged.

"It's 2 AM somewhere" He replied.

"You okay?" She prodded.

"Yeah of course"

Without warning the doors blasted open and Castiel walked in, gaze landing on everyone in the room before Anna last. Zoe noticed he hadn't seemed to realise Allie wasn't there, unless he already knew.

"Hello, Anna, It's good to see you" He greeted.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam asked, utterly confused. Castiel glanced off behind him a moment and Uriel appeared from the door, Allie beside him.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly, looking at Anna. "I thought I could convince them"

"Then why?" Sam asked.

"Because they gave her a choice" Anna spoke up "they either kill me…" She glanced towards Zoe. "Or they kill her. I know how their minds work" Zoe looked up at Allie, who stared back at her sorrowfully. Uriel stepped forward to stand beside Castiel, pushing Allie towards them. She ran over, stopping behind Dean. Zoe stepped slightly closer to her, giving a small nod as an _'are you okay?'_ Allie didn't respond. Anna kissed Dean in a goodbye, making Sam stare in surprise. Allie and Zoe already knew.

"You all did your best" She told them, before turning to Allie. "I forgive you" Allie gave a small nod back, although she didn't look as if she forgave herself. Anna stepped forward.

"Okay, no more tricks. No more running. I'm ready" She said, facing the angels head on.

"I'm sorry" Castiel said, though his voice didn't sound like he was sorry, remaining in it's normal monotone manner.

"No, you're not" Anna shook her head. "Not really, you don't know the feeling"

"Still, we have a history" He continued. "it's just-"

"Orders are orders" Anna cut in. "I know just make it quick" Allie sucked in sharp breath and Zoe's gaze snapped to her. Her eyes were on the ground and she seemed fine.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head" The voice came from behind them and Zoe turned, seeing Ruby there held up by two others she assumed to be demons. She recognised one of them, what was his name?

"Alistair" Allie breathed, facing them now. Dean and Sam shifted quickly so that they were protecting them from both the angels and now the demons.

"How dare you come into this room you pussing sore" Uriel seethed.

"Name calling" Alistair mused "That hurt my feelings… you sanctimonious, fanatical prick"

"Turn around and walk away now" Castiel ordered.

"Sure" Alistair smiled. "Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper"

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now… or we lay you to waste"

"Think I'll take my chances" That was what set them off ultimately. The angels and demons began their fight with no regard to the humans between them, all except for one. The one they fought over in the first place. Sam and Dean both ducked out of the way with the girls as they fought, trying to keep out of the line of fire.

Allie tried to see what was happening in the fight but it seemed to go too fast for her to process it properly. She spotted Castiel then attempting to exorcise Alistair. Nothing happened. Castiel looked shocked to say the least.

"Sorry kiddo" Alistair grinned. "Why don't you go run to daddy?" A demon was exorcised out of the corner of her eye but she kept her gaze on the two in front of her. Alistair suddenly had the upper hand, though it seemed more likely that he had it the entire time. Then something strange happened.

"Potestas inferna, me confirma" He repeated. Castiel suddenly looked like he was choking and white light began to shine through his eyes and mouth. This wasn't good. Allie looked around quickly, noticing Dean did the same. Allie picked up a crowbar from the corner, no idea why it was there in the first place. She called out to Dean before tossing it to him. He turned quickly, slamming into Alistair just as it looked like Castiel was gone. When Alistair stopped though, so did the light and Castiel fell.

Thankful that the hit pushed Alistair back a few paces, Allie rushed forward to stop next to Castiel. He looked unconscious.

"Dean, Dean, Dean" Alistair tutted. "I am so disappointed… you had such promise" He launched himself at Dean and Sam while Allie and Zoe sat by, helpless and unknowing what to do. It was only a moment or so later Castiel's eyes opened and he looked up at the girls sitting beside him for a moment. Allie froze, why did those eyes affect her so much every time? There was another flash of light somewhere in front of them as another demon fell. Uriel cried out as Anna snatched the pendant off him and smashed it to the ground.

Castiel sat up slightly and stopped, watching with the others as the white-blue light of Anna's grace flowed into her mouth.

"Shut your eyes!" Anna kept repeating. "Shut your eyes!" Allie looked away, holding onto Zoe and ended up facing the ground. Anna was suddenly engulfed with light and the room lit up brightly, shouldn't I be too bright to see? Allie opened her eyes slightly, the light was bright sure, but it wasn't bad. She frowned, turning slightly, slowly. It did seem brighter when she was closer but it still wasn't that bright. Castiel was still half-sitting and watching also. How could she even be looking at it right now? _You're not human_ her mind supplied in answer. Just as soon as it had started it finished and the room seemed dark again.

Alistair and the other demon was gone, but Ruby stood from her spot in the corner. Her knife lay on the floor near Sam and Dean, where Alistair had been. Castiel glanced back at her before standing and Uriel joined him quickly. Sam and Dean blinked a moment to regain their vision before standing and facing the angels. Allie glanced down at her friend beside her.

"You okay?" She asked. Zoe nodded.

"Were you just…?"

"We'll talk about it later" Allie told her, she nodded again. Thankfully Sam and Dean both seemed to be paying too much attention to their current conversation to notice.

Uriel disappeared and Castiel glanced between the Winchesters and the girls before disappearing too. Sam went over to check on Ruby while Dean approached the girls.

"You two okay?" He asked, looking between the two of them as they stood. They both nodded and Dean spared another glance at Allie before turning back to Sam and Ruby.

"What took you so long to get here?" He asked roughly.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured" Ruby responded sarcastically.

"I gotta hand it to you Sammy" Dean turned to his brother. "Bringing them all together all at once- angels and demons, it was a damn good plan."

"Yeah, well" Sam shrugged. "When you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight"

"Yeah, now you're just bragging" Dean rolled his eyes. Sam smiled at that, sparing a glance upwards. Allie knew what he was thinking before he said it.

"So, I guess she's like some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy… wherever she is"

"I doubt it" Dean responded, voicing Allie's thoughts. Anna had always wanted to be human, never really liked the conflict happening in her family. It was something Allie knew she could associate with.

A while later the four of them stopped off on the side of an empty road and Dean got out a couple beers from the back. For whatever reason he didn't seem amused when he saw the soda cans the girls had snuck in there the day before, but removed two for them anyway. So Allie sat on the roof of the Impala, her legs hanging off the side while Zoe sat beside her, feet on the hood. Sam sat on the hood below her while Dean just leaned against the car beside Allie's legs. Aside from the first glare he gave her he didn't seem to upset at her sitting arangements.

"Can't believe we made it out of there" Dean commented.

"Ditto" Allie nodded.

"Me neither" Zoe added, glancing at her friend.

"Again" Sam corrected. Dean held out his beer and Sam toasted him. Sam did the same to Zoe while Allie did to Dean and the girls last. They remained in silent for a moment as they sipped on their drinks. Allie caught Zoe's few sideways glances as she knew she was wondering about her again.

"I know you heard him" Dean said eventually, tone changed. Didn't sound like he was too happy to talk about this, but he knew he needed to.

"Who?" Sam watched him closely but he remained facing away from them all.

"Alistair, what he said… about how he had promise" Allie lowered her drink slowly, knowing this conversation was going to become a lot more personal. She thought about excusing herself and leaving, thinking this sounded like it should be between the brothers, but stopped when she remembered what happened last time. ' _You girls need to hear this too'_ Did that apply here too?

"I heard him" Sam agreed.

"You're not curious?" Dean frowned.

"Dean, I'm damn curious" He scoffed. "But you're not talking about hell and I'm not pushing" That sentence left silence between all of them for another moment or two as Dean thought this over. Allie almost thought he wasn't going to say anything. She was wrong it seemed.

"It wasn't four months you know" He said suddenly. Sam looked up quickly and Allie and Zoe's gazes settled on Dean.

"What?" Sam frowned, not understanding.

"It was four months up here, but down there… I don't know. Times different. It was more like 40 years"

"My god" Sam muttered to himself.

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on… If I started torturing"

Sam looked horrified at this. Allie looked down at the ground. Back where she was from this was classified as entertainment, she usually skipped this scene, it was not one of her favourite topics. But now she couldn't, now she listened.

"And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines" He laughed a little at this and Allie managed a smile. Wouldn't it be nice to be so brave as to do that? Mocking a demon in hell isn't the best idea but especially no Alistair out of all of them. But Dean would do it anyway.

"For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls" Allie couldn't help the small spark of panic when his voice cracked and a tear escaped his eyes. Dean Winchester didn't cry. Hell was certainly not a place Allie would want to visit ever. Then again, at the rate she was going she was likely to go to purgatory instead.

Allie glanced at Zoe, who looked back at her, her expression a mix of horror, shock, sadness and most of all empathy.

"Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have" Sam pointed out. Dean shook his head lightly. He didn't think that was good enough.

"How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing" Dean cried and Allie knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have cried in front of Sam or any one of them had this not been about hell. If it hadn't been that terrible. That was what Allie knew for certain, if Dean was in hell for 40 years and came out like he was now Allie would never want hell for herself or anyone even for one day.

It's very existence just didn't seem right to her.

Zoe glanced over at her friend in the dark, she lay still but she didn't seem like she was sleeping.

"You awake?" She whispered.

"Yeah" Allie responded. Zoe paused for a moment, unsure if she really wanted the answer to her question.

"So earlier, we ran into Ruby and you seemed, I don't know. Was something wrong? You looked a little freaked" Zoe noticed Allie's change immediately, she stiffened and for a minute said nothing.

"I saw her" Was all she said. Zoe frowned, what was the supposed to mean? "Not her vessel, I saw _her._ As in her real face, I saw her as a demon" Zoe blinked, sitting straight up.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Allie looked over at her, sitting up too.

"We already know I'm not normal, not human. It's just becoming harder and harder to ignore, y'know?" She explained. Zoe nodded as Allie looked away again.

"Yeah. But you know I'm still here for you" That made Allie look up at her again. "I don't care what you are, you're still my sister. You need to remember that" Allie stared at her for a second before nodding.

"I will"


	15. Hunting for dummy's

**So here's yet another chapter for you guys! This is once again my last pre-written chapter now that i'm posting it but i'm writing another one already. This is Allie and Zoe's first full hunt! They're really growing up aren't they? *Sighs blissfully* Anyway, this is also my first originally written hunt and it did take a while to produce something i still don't like very much, so i hope you like it! But as this is their training case xpect a bit of annyoing unhelpfulness from the winchesters...**  
 **So now that i'm done spoiling the contents (Your welcome) Read away and enjoy (And review please im begging you cuz im pathetic)**  
 **-Alix**

* * *

In between episodes was the most annoying and unpredictable times. Not to say Allie didn't welcome the idea of a hunt she could join, or some slightly more normal moments with the boys. Like the time they had convinced them to go to a cinema, or mall shopping with that money Allie had gotten from Sam's failed game of pool. Needless to say the guys hadn't been too thrilled by that particular idea.

This day however was anything but normal times. A hunt specifically chosen for a first hunt for the girls. Simple salt and burn. Seems Bobby and every other trustworthy hunter they knew had been on the lookout for any easy hunts for beginners. Hannah James seemed to be the ghost in this situation, being the only connection between the three victims so far. All drowned. There was one other girl in her group of friends left alive. Dean wanting the girls to learn, he had them calling shots.

Allie and Zoe agreed it would be best to have two of them talking to close family and the last friend while the others looked into the recent deaths and Hannah's death. Zoe ended up on the talking to people side while Allie was stuck with the research.

Allie sighed as she entered the large town library that doubled as their records room. Sam glanced at her with a slight frown as he glanced around the room.

"What?" Allie shrugged. "Research is your thing not mine"

"All right well, let's get this out of the way then" Sam agreed. "Town records" He walked off, heading towards what looked like a front desk.

"Excuse me" He began, making the young lady at the desk look up. She glanced at Allie and back to Sam.

"What can I do for you?" She asked politely. Sam flashed his FBI badge.

"Can I see the death record for Hannah James please"

"Of course" She smiled again, moving off to pursue the shelves. They stood silently at the desk for a moment.

"How long is this going to take?" Allie asked. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're seriously that impatient?"

"Yes"

Zoe glanced at the paper in her hands as she walked from Hannah's old house to the car. A photocopy of a photo from Hannah's yearbook. Apparently she died just two days before her graduation. Zoe sighed, thinking over their current clues.

"So we've got the photo here showing the girls who died, Hannah and the still living friend. What else?" Zoe thought aloud. She glanced at Dean, waiting for any kind of answer.

"You're running this case" He shrugged. "You tell me" Zoe rolled her eyes as they climbed in the car. She pulled out her phone and opened one of the few contacts she had, dialing the number.

"Who you calling?" Dean asked, glancing at her.

"Allie, since Sam probably won't help me" Zoe scowled. Dean smirked.

"Good idea"

"What up" Allie answered.

"Can't you pick up the phone like a normal person?" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"No, got anything?" Zoe could hear the smile in her voice and shook her head.

"Not much, a yearbook photo from the year Hannah died. Shows the dead friends, the live one and Hannah herself"

"How many people are in that photo?" Dean asked, frowning. Zoe looked down and counted them quickly.

"Six, why?"

"Weren't there four friends?" He frowned. Zoe thought for a second. Three dead, one alive, plus Hannah. There was one extra in the photo.

"Hey Allie, still there?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Who's died so far and who's the living friend?" She asked. Allie spoke quietly for a moment, her voice oddly muffled like she was holding the phone against their shirt, she probably was.

"Got them" Allie told her, coming back on. "So they're Taylor Smith, Amanda Johnson, Jasmine Cooper and the living one is Jennifer Kerrigan. Why?" Zoe quickly scanned the list of names below the photo.

"Are you still at the library?"

Zoe had offered for Dean to pick them up but Allie and Sam both decided to walk. Dean should be back in about five minutes or so and it seemed the walk from the library to the hotel they had chosen was less. It still only took a minute for Zoe and Dean to walk through the door but by that time the other two were already on the computers and searching again. Dead ends.

"What'cha got?" Allie asked, as her friend walked in. Zoe tossed the paper down in front of her.

"This" She began pointing to each person in turn on the photocopied picture. "We've got Taylor Smith, Amanda Johnson, Jasmine Cooper, Jennifer Kerrigan and Hannah James" Allie frowned, noticing Zoe had pointed to all the faces but one. Six people in the photo.

"Well who's this?" She pointed to the last person. Zoe tapped a name below the photo.

"Alison Collins" She told her. Allie turned to her computer and quickly typed in the name.

"Still alive" She pointed out. Allie glanced back to see that both Sam and Dean were just sitting back in their chairs watching them.

"You guys suck" Allie muttered, continuing to scroll through the search results. She heard Dean make a sound of amusement and Zoe shook her head, coming to sit down beside Allie. Sam cried out as Zoe snatched his laptop and placed it down beside Allie's, looking up the same name.

"I keep finding pictures of Alison with the others, looks like they were friends." Zoe pointed out after a minute. Allie glanced at her screen, noticing the same thing.

"So they were friends? Why didn't Hannah's mum mention her?" Allie frowned. Zoe shrugged, returning to the search engine. strongHannah Jones, Alison Collins/strong She typed. One result. Zoe clicked on it and a news article popped up with six names. **Alison Collins, Amanda Johnson, Taylor Smith, Jasmine cooper, Jennifer Kerrigan** and separate from the rest **Hannah Jones.**

"Teen girl Hannah Jones drowns in her own pool. Among the witnesses Alison Collins, Amanda Johnson, Taylor Smith, Jasmine Cooper and Jennifer Kerrigan" Zoe read aloud. "No traces of struggle and witnesses claim Jones fell in while being alone outside with friend Alison. An attempt to revive her failed and paramedics declared her DOA" She sat back and frowned at the screen.

"You think Hanna blames her friends for her death?" Allie asked, glancing at Zoe.

"Sounds about right" She nodded.

"What about you guys?" Allie turned. "What do you think? Any input at all?"

"Nope" Dean shook his head. "Now, where we going next?" Allie scowled and glanced at Zoe.

"Talk to Alison?" She suggested.

"Jennifer? Ask them about Alison?" Zoe added.

"Alright" Allie nodded. "You talk to Jenny and I'll take Alison, good?"

"Good"

They split into the same pairs and Sam followed Allie up the steps to the house where they had tracked Alison Collins. Allie paused momentarily at the door before sighing.

"You'd better still be alive" She muttered as she knocked. Sam snorted in amusement and Allie couldn't help the smile that spread.

It wasn't too long when a young woman with dark hair and grey-blue eyes answered the door. She smiled politely at them.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi" Allie smiled back, knowing Sam wasn't going to respond. "Are you Alison Collins?"

"Sure am" She nodded.

"Cool, I was hoping we could ask you about Hannah James if that's okay?" Alison's smile disappeared almost instantly.

"Oh" She muttered. "What is this about?"

"Well we're from the university a few town over and we're both doing this phycology study about the long-term effects of losing a close friend. You and Hannah were friends weren't you?" Allie added the last part with a slight frown. Alison smiled slightly in memory.

"Yeah, she was a truly great person" She nodded.

"Oh? May I ask how?"

"Of course, oh, do you want to come in?" Alison asked, seeming to realise they were still standing in the doorway.

"Thank you" Allie smiled, following her in. Sam gave her a small nod as he followed and Alison led them into the living room.

"Hannah was a great friend to me" Alison started, flipping through the pages of a photo album. "Here it is" She muttered, turning it around and displaying the page. It was a beautifully decorated page with the title _Alison's friends_ written across the top. The only thing that seemed amiss was the fact that Alison and Hannah were the only two pictured.

"Didn't you have many friends?" Allie guessed. Alison nodded.

"One good friend was always good enough, better than pretending to be friends with hundreds of people" She explained.

"I always thought that too" Allie smiled. "But what about the rest of Hannah's friends, you weren't friends with them too?" Alison shook her head.

"Not really, you see Hannah was the lead popular girl, even though she was the nicest of them all. I was just about the least popular girl in school. But somehow her and I being friends didn't change anything. She was still loved, I was still hated" Alison shrugged. "But I didn't mind, the rest of her friends all hated me maybe the most of all. Tried to blame me for Hannah's death" Allie sat forward slightly.

"What really happened?" She asked. Alison hesitated.

"I tried to save her" She began, speaking quieter now. "I was over at her place…"

 _"Are you hungry?" Hannah asked politely. Alison shook her head, not wanting to be a nusance. Alison had known Hannah's mother for not even five minutes and it was already clear how she hated her. There was a knock on her bedroom door and four of the most popular girls in school walked in, laughing and talking quickly to Hannah. One of them spotted Alison and fell silent, elbowing the closest to her. They all became silent fast and all stared at her with that 'you don't belong here' look._

 _"I hope you don't mind I already have a friend over" Hannah more stated than asked. Her friends began whispering and Alison wouldn't have been able to hear them even if she tried._

 _"Do you want to see the rest of my house?" Hannah asked, turning to Alison._

 _"I guess so" She shrugged._

 _"What does that mean?" Hannah frowned playfully._

 _"As long as I'm away from these guys and your mother" Alison told her quietly. Hannah smiled._

 _"Sure I have a pool, wanna go check it out?" Alison smiled again and nodded._

 _Her pool out the back was pretty big, a diving board at one end and a slide at the other. The end with the slide being the shallow end._

 _"Wow" Alison muttered. Hannah smiled._

 _"I sometimes forget most people don't have these" She laughed. "Well here's the pool of course" She gestured in front of her. "There's the pool house, tennis court is somewhere over there, and there's an outdoor kitchen slash barbeque area over there by the house" Alison's eyes widened._

 _"Wow"_

 _"Like it?"_

 _"Love it" Alison looked around for a moment, glancing the direction of the pool house. It seemed to have separate rooms, one looked like a dining area with a couple cupboards, She guessed for things like cutlery and plates. The other room had only less windows and draped covered most of them. She could see a bed and what seemed to be a small kitchen in the corner, like guest house._

 _Hannah cried out behind her suddenly and Alison turned gasping as she realised Hannah wasn't behind her anymore but had fallen into the pool. Alison called out to her, dropping her jacket and jumping in within seconds. She tried to grab onto her but she was freaking out to much. When she did get ahold of her Alison found she couldn't swim upward, she was too heavy._

 _Alison went up for a quick second for air, coming back down and grabbing hold of Hannah._

 _She wasn't moving._

 _Alison forced them both upward, clinging onto the edge of the pool for support. The first thing she noticed was Hannah's mother standing by the door, looking panicked with the phone to her ear. The rest of her friends rushed out, stopping beside her and hauling Hannah up and out of the pool._

"Hannah fell in. The rest of her friends weren't around, I was. I tried to save her but…" Alison trailed off, looking down. "I was never good at swimming. She was gone by the time her mother called an ambulance. I was there when she fell, the others saw her dead, you do the math" Allie didn't respond for a moment.

"I'm sorry" Was all she said. Alison tried a weak smile.

"Not your fault. Hannah was a great friend, but I was fine alone, and they never had evidence that I had done it, never went to court. She was the person who really taught me to be kind, sometimes I feel like she's still protecting me" Allie nodded.

"I think we need to leave now if we wanna get back in time" Sam said, glancing at Allie.

"Yeah, we should" She turned to Alison then. "Thank you so much, I know talking about people you've lost isn't easy" Alison nodded.

"I'm glad to help"

And with that the two left.

"How do we know these guys are going to tell us anything different to Alison?" Zoe asked, glancing at the hunter beside her. Dean shrugged.

"People remember things different, and these guys aren't friends anymore. May as well" He gestured to the doorbell and Zoe rolled her eyes, pressing the small button and hearing the ring from inside. There was talking inside before the door opened, revealing a blonde woman with tanned skin and green eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked. Zoe tried not to be taken aback by her abruptness.

"Hi" She smiled. "Are you Jennifer Kerrigan?" She nodded. "We're working on a paper about personal loss and we were wondering if we could talk to you for a bit. If that's not too much to ask?"

"About my three friends who died this week?" The girl narrowed her eyes. "is that what this is about?"

"Not specifically" Zoe attempted, trying not to panic. "Our paper is about long term and short term effects of loss, we were hoping to also talk about your friend Hannah. She died four years ago, correct?" Jennifer huffed.

"More like was killed, come on in" She turned and walked from the door and into the living room, leaving Dean and Zoe to close the door and follow.

"Who's this?" A guy in the lounge asked, looking up at them.

"They're 'writing a paper about personal loss'" Jennifer told him, tone mocking. Zoe frowned as he laughed, switching the TV off.

"This here's my boyfriend Marcus" She introduced, sitting beside him. A little close Zoe noted.

"Pleased to meet you Marcus" Zoe nodded, being polite as possible. "Did you know the girls too?" He nodded.

"Yep. All but the first one. Heard what happened to her though" He glanced at his girlfriend who didn't look too happy that he brought up Hannah.

"What exactly happened?" Zoe asked, glancing between the two.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Jennifer scoffed. "That bratty little Alison slut killed her" Zoe frowned slightly at the language but pressed on.

"Why?"

"Because she was popular, duh. But the rest of us were never alone so she didn't have a chance. She's killed the rest of them now" Jennifer paused, glancing at Marcus.

"I'd be dead too if I had gone anywhere alone"

"Why were you not together?" Zoe asked, glancing slightly at Dean, who waited for an answer.

"Little whores decided they didn't want to be friends anymore, not with me either. Rest of them didn't have boyfriends at the time" She smirked then. "But Marcus keeps us protected" Marcus smirked and lifted his jacket to show the handle of a gun.

"Then you must be very lucky" Zoe smiled, suddenly not wanting to anger them in any way.

"So Alison killed all of them?" Dean summaried.

"Yeah" Jennifer nodded.

"Well, thank you for your time, we'll look into it" He told them, standing. Zoe followed and Jennifer gave a short nod as a goodbye.

"Jenny says it was Alison" Zoe told the others as she entered the hotel room. Sam looked up and Allie sighed, still looking at the computer.

"Alison says it was an accident" She responded, looking up now. "My guess, Hannah offing her friends"

"Why?" Zoe frowned. Sam stood and joined Dean at the fridge as they both grabbed a beer.

"Dunno, maybe cause they hated her friend Alison. Maybe cause they blame her. I wouldn't be happy if someone blamed you for my death" Allie explained, looking at the computer again.

"Yeah but mad enough to kill her friends?" Zoe speculated, sitting down beside Allie.

"Vengeful spirit. If she's been dead long enough she won't care" Allie said, almost to herself.

"Hey, heads up" Dean called. Allie glanced up as dean tossed her one of the soft drink cans. She passed it to Zoe and Dean tossed her another one, which she opened. Allie looked over at the guys for another moment.

"You boys up for a little grave digging tonight?"

"Hannah James" Allie read aloud. "Found her" Zoe joined her from the next row while the brothers approached from several places across. All four of them paused in front of the grave, four flashlights illuminating the writing on the stone.

"Hannah James, Beloved daughter and friend" Dean read aloud, then frowned. "I hope that's not on her friends' gravestones" Allie and Zoe snorted lightly at his light attempt of a joke as the boys passed them their flashlights. They dug for around a half hour as the girls stood or sat beside them, flashlights still focussed on the ground below their feet. At that time though Dean decided that it was their turn to dig. It took them the same amount of time to dig up a quarter of what they had done but he insisted that they continue for practice.

It wasn't much longer until Zoe handed her shovel off to Sam, her arms too sore, but Allie insisted she was fine for another ten minutes or so.

They continued switching like this until Zoe hit something solid on their turn. The girls glanced at each other before both removing the last bits of dirt from the coffin and using their shovels to break through the rotting wood. They passed their shovels up to the Winchester's before accepting their help to climb out of the grave.

"This is too easy" Allie muttered, almost to herself. Dean spared her a glance, telling her that he heard. Sam handed Zoe the salt and she spread it thickly over the corpse before Sam followed it with the lighter fluid. He was almost finished when Dean flicked open his lighter. And that's when it started.

The bottle of lighter fluid flew out of Sam's hand across the yard. Dean was knocked aside, his lighter dropping to the ground and the lid closing as it hit the grass. Then Sam flew in another direction. Zoe turned, still holding the salt and then Hannah appeared right behind her. Allie grabbed an iron poker that had been sticking out of Dean's bag and swung it through the air, watching the ghost dissipate as it made contact. Zoe turned, giving a nod to acknowledge her. Then she flicked her wrist, sending a line of salt flying through the air and Allie turned just in time to see Hannah disappear again.

"Get the gas" Allie told her friend, gesturing to the bottle Sam had been holding that currently lay halfway across the yard. Zoe nodded, heading for it. Allie kept turning, checking her back as she searched for the lighter. She picked it up just as Zoe was heading back over with the bottle in her hands. Allie glanced over at the Winchesters, seeing that they appeared to be unconscious. Zoe quickly drenched the last part of the corpse with it and Allie was ready to light the lighter in her hand when Hannah appeared on the other side of the hole.

"Wait!" She cried as Zoe went to throw the salt. Allie held out a hand stopping her, but still holding the fire poker close. "I didn't want to kill them" She told them, her voice flickering as her image did.

"Then why?" Allie asked curtly. Suddenly it hit her. Hannah always protected Alison, the others created a case to arrest Alison for Hannah's death

"Alison didn't kill you, did she?" Allie asked her. Hannah shook her head.

"It was an accident" She disappeared for a moment before coming back. "Sorry, this is difficult" Allie nodded, understanding.

"You're protecting Alison, even now. But you have to stop" She explained. Hannah paused.

"It's too late, it's already done" She said sadly. Allie sighed.

"Alright then" Allie moved her attention from the ghost to the corpse below her lit the lighter in her hand and reached out, dropping it into the grave. As she body caught fire so did the ghost, and she watched the girls as she went up in flames, and disappeared.

Allie and Zoe went to check on the guys, waking them up and making sure they were fine. They were completely fine, if not for a headache. After being sure they were okay the girls watched the fire until it died down before shovelling the dirt back on top. Then the girls picked up the shovels and bag, handing the guys the flashlight as they walked back to the car.

Another hunt finished up just fine.

"You're hunting again"

The voice didn't surprise Allie, she knew he had been standing there for at least five minutes already.

"What's with the dramatic pause Cas?" Allie asked, sighing lightly. Was it normal for guardian angels to worry this much? He always did this. Castiel walked forward as if to join her at the edge of the cliff but stopped behind her. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Are you being careful at least?"

"Yes" She responded instantly. "As careful as the last time you asked. Now can you please come over here where I can see you?" She turned as she said the last part. Castiel frowned, head tilted slightly in that confused way of his. Allie almost smiled at him, but managed to hold back.

"Why?" He asked, glancing over the cliff. He did so anyway, stepping up beside her. Allie sighed.

"This one isn't real so much as a regular dream setting" She explained vaguely.

"What?" His confused stare settled on her as she continued to stare out at the ocean ahead.

"This place has been in my dreams before, a reoccurring one to be precise. Since maybe about… when I was seven maybe?" She guessed. "Not too sure. Every time it's the same thing. I can never remember who's behind me. All I know is that i…" She trailed off, realising something.

"What is it?" He asked, stepping slightly closer. "Allie?" She turned to him.

"I, um, I felt them somehow. I knew I trusted them, I was talking to them. Whoever it was stood behind me, I was on the edge. They pushed me, then I woke up" She explained then paused. "Cas, could that have been real?" He thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure, possibly" He seemed as lost as her, if not more. "Allie, I can't stop you from hunting, if anything it'd be more dangerous for you later. Make you even more unprepared. But I want you to be careful"

"I will" Allie nodded. "I'm not dying without knowing what I am" She smiled slightly, but her words came out wrong and it didn't seem jokingly like it had seemed in her mind. "I'm not dying period" She decided, growing serious. "I will promise you that" Castiel nodded.

"Then you'd better go. Dean has another hunt waiting for you" With that, he disappeared, then so did she.


	16. Definition of a monster

**You guys up for an extremely long chapter? Cuz thats what i have. Think of it as my apology fro being gone for so long. Extra, extra long one here, so, enjoy!**

 **-Alix**

Around half a month later Allie shifted, waking slightly from her spot in the backseat. She glanced around, remembering that she was in the Impala. They had finished a hunt late that night, in a desolate town miles from anything. However, they were close to being caught killing the damn thing, shifter, so they had to leave quickly. All of them agreed to stop off and have a rest before continuing on.

She noticed a light and glanced over, noticing the older Winchester ahead of her, studying some papers with a flashlight.

"Dean?" She murmured sleepily. He glanced back at her.

"Hey" He responded quietly, not wanting to wake the other two.

"What're you…?" She trailed off with a yawn as the younger Winchester stirred in front of her. He glanced over at his brother, noticing the light the same way she had.

"What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Dean returned, looking at the papers again.

"Like you're looking for a case" Sam sounded like he wished he was wrong.

"Yahtzee" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, sitting up properly. Allie was going to follow, but decided against it, not wanting to wake Zoe or to wake herself more than she already was.

"We just finished a job like two hours ago" Sam complained. Allie frowned, glancing at her watch and sighing dramatically. Zoe shifted and Allie regretted her dramatics immediately. Bother brothers glanced back, watched as Zoe got comfortable and stopped moving.

"Adrenaline's still pumping I guess" Dean told his brother, lowering his voice even more. "So what do you think… Cedar Rapids, Tulsa or Chi-town?"

"Monster guesstimation?" Allie asked, sitting forward.

"Shifter maybe" Dean handed her a couple papers. Allie shook her head, handing them back before she even glanced at them.

"Creepy, hate shifters"

"You're only saying that cause I killed you a couple hours ago" Dean teased, a slight smirk coming across his face.

"Stop saying that" Allie scowled, lashing out and catching him on the ear. He turned, giving her a half glare and half 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Look guys, I am all for working" Sam interrupted, glancing at the both of them. "I really am. But you got us chasing cases non-stop for like a month now. We need sleep. All of us" He added, giving Allie a pointed glance.

"What?" She scowled. "I sleep"

"Not nearly enough" He retaliated.

"I sleep twice as much as he does" She gestured to Dean, who gave her the same 'Are you kidding me' Look he gave her a minute ago.

"Yeah well we can sleep when we're dead" Dean retaliated to both of them.

"You're exhausted Dean" Sam scoffed.

"I'm good" He insisted. "Allie, you good?"

"I'm good" She nodded. Sam sent her a glare, most likely for encouraging Dean. Allie shrugged.

"Not you're not" Sam shook his head. "Neither of you. You're running on fumes" He looked pointedly at Dean for this part. "And you can't run forever"

"And what am I running from?" Dean asked incredulously.

"From what you told her" Sam continued steadily. "Or are we pretending that never happened?"

"Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room in a locked house. No signs of forced entry" Dean read, ignoring his brother's question. Sam went to respond but Allie got there first.

"Sounds like a ghost" She said quickly.

"Yes it does" Dean agreed, handing his brother the papers. "That is the kind of enthusiasm I'm looking for" He told him, pointing to Allie, who smiled, proud of herself. Sam sighed, slumping back in his seat.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes" Dean quipped. Allie scoffed.

"Yeah, real winner here" She added sarcastically. Zoe gave her a light shove and Allie frowned at her, shrugging innocently. Zoe and Sam both rolled their eyes at the antics of their siblings.

They entered the kitchen and Allie and Zoe followed the lead of the Winchesters, who began opening cabinets and checking the contents for any giveaways. Allie mentally ran through her list of what to look for concerning ghosts. Ectoplasm if they're really pissed, usually cold spots and scratching. But mostly they couldn't know for sure unless they talked to someone who was in the house at the time. Obviously, no luck there.

Allie settled for remembering where the salt was, noticing a large tube of salt in a top cupboard Sam opened and committed it to memory.

"Hey, check this out" Dean called out. All three looked up and he knocked on an empty piece of wall. It was audibly hollow. "Huh" Dean muttered to himself. Allie joined him, knocking on the wall herself.

"It's probably a dumbwaiter" Sam explained, unfazed by it. "All these old houses had them" He turned as if about to leave.

"Know-it-all" Dean muttered to herself. Allie smiled at that.

"What?" Sam frowned, turning. He obviously hadn't heard what Dean said.

"What?" Dean responded, feigning innocence.

"You said…" Sam trailed off.

"What?" Dean repeated.

"Never mind" Sam decided, turning to leave the room. Dean smiled, proud of himself. The smile was, obviously, gone when Zoe elbowed him in the side and Allie gave his foot a kick from the other side. He frowned at the two.

"What?" He complained, watching as they joined in front of him and quickened their pace, leaving him behind. Allie heard his childish huff as he entered the bedroom behind them.

"Well, no bloodstains. Fresh coat of paint. It's a bunch of bubkes" Dean summarized. A high pitch noise filled the room suddenly and both girls glanced over at Sam, who held out his EMF detector. It buzzed and flashed wildly. Allie stepped closer to see and glanced up out the window.

"Needle's all over the place" Sam frowned.

"Sam, power lines" Allie pointed out the window. The others looked up and Sam sighed.

"Great" He turned the EMF detector off and shoved it in his pocket. Allie glanced around the room, noticing not much was left behind.

"Uh…" Sam trailed off. Allie looked up to see the three standing in front of an open closet. A doll head was visible on the floor past their legs.

"Well that's super disturbing" Dean commented.

"Think it got left behind?" Sam asked.

"By who?" Dean scoffed. "Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads"

"Not creepy at all" Both girls said at once.

"Jinx!" Zoe shouted. "Ha, you owe me a soda"

"Shut up" Allie scowled, giving her friend a light shove. She looked up when she heard running engines coming closer. Sam and Dean were both already looking out the window as a family car and moving van pulled in.

"I thought you said this place was still for sale?" Dean questioned, glancing at his brother.

"Apparently it's not" Sam responded. They both turned, heading towards the front door.

"Back door, both of you" Dean ordered the girls.

"But-" Allie began.

"Now" He insisted. Allie rolled her eyes and both girls headed for the back door while the Winchester's exited the front. Allie led the way, unlocking the door from the inside and waiting for Zoe to follow her out before closing it quietly behind her. They made their way quietly around the house, watching from a bush concealed corner as the brothers spoke to the homeowners.

"What's he saying?" Allie whispered.

"I don't know" Zoe shook her head, whispering also. Allie took a cautious step forward and her foot landed in just about the worst place. A large branch snapped off the bush with a loud crack and everyone out the front turned.

"Who's that?" The family father asked loudly.

"Hey!" Dean called out, stepping closer.

"I think that's our cue" Allie said quickly, grabbing Zoe's arm and bolting in the other direction. They heard the guys follow them and stopped at the house's next corner. The Winchesters peeked around the corner, just out of the family's sight. _Car_ Dean mouthed silently. Allie nodded. He didn't look happy. They pretended to look around a bit more and Dean cast one last look at her before going back to the family.

"I can't see them, they must be gone" Dean told the family. "We'll keep an eye out for them" Allie and Zoe shared a glance, they were in trouble. Allie gestured in the direction of the car and Zoe followed as she made her way over.

The girls sat on the hood of the car as the Winchester's approached. Allie had already heard the family car and moving van take off. Dean didn't look happy.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, crossing his arms. Allie stared at her feet.

"Sorry" Both girls muttered.

"What did you think you were doing?" He asked, calmer this time. Allie glanced up, trying to figure out his reaction. Even trying to act calmer, he still seemed mad.

"We just wanted to know what was going on, we're usually silent" Allie explained, realising this wasn't a good excuse. "You weren't exactly clear that you wanted us in the car" She added. Dean sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

"You know what, doesn't matter" He said, shaking his head. "From now on, unless I say otherwise, something like 'go out the back' means go to the car okay?" Both girls nodded. "Good, in" He gestured to the car they sat on and both girls jumped off the hood and into the car as fast as they could, both doors closing in union. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance.

"What are we going to do with them?" Dean sighed, shaking his head. Sam shrugged.

"For now they might be a bit of a problem, but with everything that's happening if they get good they could be a real asset" Sam explained. Dean looked at him like he was absolutely crazy. "What?" Sam frowned.

"We can't just use them for extra numbers or something. Sam they're still children" Dean scoffed.

"They're like, twenty something, they're not children"

"Well they sure act like it" Dean retaliated. "I'm just saying, I don't wanna drag them into this life like we were. They're not really in yet, they still have a chance" Sam sighed, looking at his brother for a second.

"They chose this life Dean, they asked to be here"

"Well I don't think they knew what they were asking for" Dean walked around and got in the driver's seat before Sam could respond. Sam sighed again, climbing in his side.

The door opened and Dean stepped in, not wasting any time on filling them in.

"So Wife dies and childbirth, daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. Husband dies alone two days ago. Both Wife and child were cremated" He added the last part before Allie could give any input. She frowned.

"Damn it" She muttered. "Hello square one, no one missed you" She looked down at the computer in her lap. "I can't find any reason someone would want this guy dead. No girl, no promotion, the guy didn't even work, no enemies of any kind so I'm ruling out witches" Dean frowned.

"Witches, didn't even think of that" He admitted. "Good job" Allie gestured to Zoe.

"Witches were her idea" She said simply. Dean glanced at Zoe and she smiled, giving a small nod before going back to her computer.

"Nothing" She summarized.

"Alright, back to the house then" Dean announced. "You're coming with" He added when the girls didn't move.

"Oh" they both muttered, closing the laptops and grabbing their jackets. They followed the boys out to the car it wasn't too long until they were sitting outside the house. A house that looked very much occupied judging by the lights on in almost every room.

"Crap" Dean muttered. "So what now?"

"We could tell them the truth" Sam suggested. Both girls snorted and Dean looked over at his brother.

"Really?"

"No, not really" Sam shook his head.

"So what now?" Allie asked, slumping back in her seat. Dean sighed.

"Now we wait"

It wasn't much longer until they heard screaming from inside the house. All four jumped out of the car immediately by instinct. Sam and Dean led the way quickly up to the house and dean knocked. Allie suddenly remembered something, these people thought that they had broken into their uninhabited house. The guy who opened the door wasn't the one who saw her.

"We heard screams, what's going on?" Dean asked, leading the other three into the house.

"You two!" The father cried, outraged. "Did you touch my daughter?"

"What?" Dean frowned. "No"

"Who are you guys?" He demanded. That's when he noticed Allie and Zoe. "And you two!"

"Relax, please" Sam appealed, taking the Family's attention from the girls. "You have a ghost"

"A ghost?" The father scoffed, obvious disbelief lining his words.

"I told you!" The daughter cried.

"It's the girl!" The young boy insisted. Allie frowned at him, what did he mean by that?

"Both of you, relax" The father told them, becoming frustrated, he turned back to the boys. "What are you guys playing?" Allie couldn't help but notice the pointed glance towards her and Zoe.

"You're family's in danger" Dean stated, jumping straight to the point. "You need to get out of the house now" Before anyone could respond the lights went out and the girls gasped out of instinct.

"What the hell?" The father's voice called out.

"Nobody move!" Dean ordered. Allie glanced around, frowning slightly. Everyone was looking around, waiting for their eyes to adjust but Allie could still see the second the lights went out. Zoe stood beside her, reaching out in her direction slightly and Allie reached out to grab her hand. No one spoke for a moment and the room was silent. There was a loud cry from outside, distinctly a dog.

"Buster!" The son cried, running for the door. The two men followed him and Sam and Dean soon after. The dog was howling now. Allie and Zoe moved to stand at the doorway and the mother and daughter rushed past. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Come on" She muttered, letting Zoe lead the way out and down the stairs. The young boy was still yelling for his dog. _This isn't good_ Allie thought. The dog always seemed to be the first to die on any major ghost movie or story for that matter. Something bad was going to happen and Allie had the feeling that if they didn't get out of there fast someone was going to die. Maybe more than one.

The father was yelling for everyone to get back inside but Dean didn't seem to like that idea.

"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger" Dean insisted.

"First thing's first you got to get your family out of here" Sam continued

"Head to the motel I was talking about you'll be safe there"

"What are you two going to do?" The father asked looking between the Winchesters. "Four" He corrected, glancing at the girls who stood behind his wife and daughter. Dean glanced over at the car and his face fell.

"Oh, no. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!" Dean cried, voice rising with every word. The tyres of the Impala were all slashed and deflated.

"That's gonna bend the rims" Allie muttered, sighing.

"Dude the guns are gone" Sam told his brother, digging through the now empty trunk. "So is the…" He trailed off, frowning. "Basically everything is gone"

"Truck's no good" One of the men said, gesturing to a nearby truck that also had slashed tyres.

"Both tyres slashed" The other agreed.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?" Dean cried, still outraged.

"What's going on? What's going on?" The teenage girl kept repeating the same sentence.

"Hey, calm down" Allie tried "We'll do something" The girl suddenly started screaming, pointing out to the bushes surrounding the house.

"She's there! She's there!" She kept insisting.

"Where?" The mother asked, looking around with her daughter to spot the ghost.

"She was right there in the woods!" The girl screamed.

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked, glancing confusedly between his brother and the girls.

"You want to stay and find out?" Sam deadpanned.

"Everybody inside" Dean ordered, gesturing to the door.

"Are you crazy?" The other man insisted. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"In what?" Allie challenged. The man paused, staring at her for a moment.

"This ghost is hunting us" Dean told them, attracting everyone's attention. "Everybody back inside. Now!" He added when they hesitated. Allie and Zoe hurried inside along with the family, letting Sam and Dean come last, making sure everyone went in.

Allie quickly rushed to the kitchen, grabbing the cylinder of salt she had seen earlier. Sam was just coming in to find some and Allie quickly handed him one of the two she had found. They re-entered the dining room and Allie let Dean assist Sam with the circle. They filled around three quarters of the room.

"Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle" Dean explained to the family. "A long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be"

"Safe from ghosts?" The father asked skeptically. Dean stood turning to him, having picked up on the challenge in the man's voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact" He answered evenly. Sam watched the exchange carefully in case he needed to step in.

"Okay, I'm not listening to this anymore" The man decided. "Come on" He gestured to the others. "I got to get my family out of here. Let's go"

"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing" Dean announced, sounding like he'd made his decision. Allie glanced to the family, trying to gauge their reaction.

"Sir please. This is what we do" Sam begged. Allie rolled her eyes at the begging look he gave them. "Just… trust us" Dean rolled his eyes too at this point and the two men watched him skeptically.

"You hunt ghosts?" The little boy asked, excitement lining his voice.

"That's right" Dean nodded.

"Like scooby-doo?" He asked, looking between both boys and both girls.

"Better" Dean smiled. The boy grinned and Allie couldn't help but smile too. She exchanged a glance with Zoe as they smiled at the boy's reaction.

"You saw her outside right?" Sam asked, looking at the teen girl beside her brother. She nodded. "Okay, does she look like either of these girls?" He asked, pulling a photo out of his pocket. It was the photo Zoe had pulled from the internet article about the mother and daughter who died there.

"Her" The girl told Sam, pointing to the daughter. "She was paler and a lot dirtier but that was her"

"That's the girl in the walls" The young boy insisted, looking at the picture.

"So it's the daughter?" Dean asked checking with his brother. Sam nodded.

"The girl in that picture" The mother started. "She-she's dead?"

"She killed herself inside this house" Sam confirmed, tucking the picture away. Dean gestured for his brother and the girls to follow him a bit away from the family.

"So what the maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean frowned

"Unless her spirit's attached to something else" Zoe added in.

"She hung herself in the attic right?"

Allie nodded in confirmation.

"You want to babysit?" Sam asked, looking between Dean and the girls. "I'll check it out"

"look I don't care who hung themselves where" One of the men spoke up. "Maybe something is going on here but-"

"It's a spirit man" Dean insisted.

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch" The man retaliated. "An I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all deliverance on my ass"

"Well nobody's leaving the house"

"Stop me"

This didn't look good and it seemed Zoe, Sam and the rest of the family all knew it well. Dean was even beginning to look pissed off, and when he was pissed off, he usually pulled out a gun.

"Listen man, I got a gun" Dean growled. _Bingo_ "You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole" The man hesitated before slowly returning to his family. It was moment's like this that reminded Allie how terrifying Winchesters could be when they wanted to.

"Dude, you don't have a gun" Sam pointed out once he was out of earshot.

"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight" Dean declared

"Why do outsiders have to be so difficult?" Allie sighed, knowing she'd never be able to deal with people like the guys did.

"You cool?" Sam asked his brother, though he glanced at the girls.

"Go" Dean told him. Sam gestured for Allie to follow and the two made their way upstairs and into the attic. Allie paused halfway up the attic stairs. Sam turned, frowning at her.

"What?" He asked. "You okay?" Allie nodded slightly, forcing herself to continue until she stood next to him.

"Attic's freak me out" She told him, shining her flashlight around the large room.

"You wanna go back down with the others?" He asked her, following her lead with the flashlight. Allie shook her head.

"Nah, I think I'd rather be in here with you than having to go down there alone" She decided. Sam nodded, understanding. He began to look around and Allie followed, sifting through the small piles of junk that was spread about the attic. She frowned when she noticed an old looking leather bound book.

"Sam?" She called, picking it up. She turned her flashlight off when Sam provided the light from his over her shoulder. She opened the cover carefully in case the pages could be damaged. There was a page in the front with cursive ink that stated 'this diary belongs to, Rebecca" the name written in pen on a black line below. "Diary" She said simply, glancing at him. Sam took the book when she offered it, flicking through the first few pages until there was shouting from downstairs. Sam and Allie both looked up, pointing their flashlights to the source of the sound, downstairs.

Something was happening.

Allie took off, forgetting Sam was even there or that she was afraid to be alone in this house. All she knew was that something was going after everyone downstairs, and Zoe was down there with them. Allie ran as fast as she could, only thinking of her friend. The family passed her, heading for the door and one of them shouted something to her about it not being a ghost. Allie dropped her torch at the door, pulling her silver knife from the sheath on her belt.

Dean was across the room as she entered and a dirty young woman held a knife closer to where Allie was. And she was standing right above Zoe. The woman raised the knife and went to bring it down on her but Allie stepped in before that could happen. She blocked the knife with her own, standing above her friend who was on the ground behind her. The woman withdrew and slashed forward again, this time aiming for Allie. She dodged and the knife cut through her arm instead of hitting it's mark square on her chest. Allie ignored it, slashing out on her own but missed.

The woman growled and stepped in to attack once more, Allie only just blocked the blade and suddenly a light shone over her shoulder and into the woman's eyes. She hissed, the light hurting her eyes and she turned and ran, disappearing through a closet that she seemed to have appeared from.

Allie stood where she was, breathing heavily as she looked over at Sam in the doorway, torch still in hand. She looked back at Zoe, who stood, watching her with an unreadable expression on her face. Allie looked her over, checking that she was fine, she seemed okay visually, but Allie still couldn't be sure. A hand fell on Allie's shoulder and she turned quickly, flinching away. Dean held his hands up in surrender.

"Didn't you hear me?" He frowned. Allie thought for a moment, had he been talking? "Are you okay?" He asked, looking her over.

"Fine" Allie responded immediately. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't look fine" He told her, pointedly glancing down at her arm. Allie looked down this time and noticed the deep cut that ran down her upper arm. She frowned, not having felt it at all, it still felt fine. Dean sighed, slipping Allie's knife from her hand he used it to tear a strip of material from around the bottom of his over shirt. Allie sighed.

"Dean, you don't have to-"

"Shut up" Dean cut off her protest. He handed the knife back and Allie placed it away in the leather sheath as Dean held her left arm gently. He wound the material a couple times around the cut before tying it off. Allie let him, trying not to make any noise but she let out a small gasp as he finished.

"Sorry" He said quietly. Allie nodded in understanding.

"I'm fine" She assured him. "Let's go get the family" Dean nodded and they headed for the front door, Zoe and Sam following behind. The father stood out in the yard, watching as they approached.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, looking between the four of them. Allie couldn't help but notice him glancing down at her arm and watching her for another moment.

"Where is everybody?" Dean asked, ignoring his question. The man's gaze snapped back to him.

"Hiding" He said simply.

"Alright. Go get them" Dean told him. "Go" He added, when the man hesitated. "Go get them" He nodded quickly, leaving. No one spoke for a moment. Whether the guys were thinking or simply waiting until he was out of earshot Allie couldn't be sure.

"So it's not a ghost" Dean pointed out. Sam frowned.

"So it's just a girl?"

"It's not just a girl" Dean scoffed. "It's phycho Nell. I'm telling you man, humans"

"So who is she then?" Sam asked, looking between the others. Allie shrugged, not having any ideas.

"I don't know" Dean sighed. "Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself"

"I don't know" Zoe joined in, looking doubtful. "That was a pretty long time ago"

"She's right" Sam added. "I mean she'd have to be like fifty years old by now"

"Well I don't know. What'd you find in the attic?" Dean asked his brother, seeming hopeful for another clue.

"Some old junk" Sam summarized. "Allie found Rebecca's diary, that's about it"

"I wish you'd found a howitzer. Listen we got to get this family safe" Dean said seriously. "I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off" The father reappeared with the mother and daughter then.

"We're okay" The mother told them, standing close to her daughter.

"Danny! Ted!" The father called out. "We got to go!"

"I'm good!" The other man, Ted it must have been, called out. He stumbled towards them, regaining his composure as he stopped.

"Danny come on!" The mother called out again.

"Danny, buddy, we got to go!" The father continued.

"Told you it was some crazy bitch" Ted pointed out, looking pointedly at Dean.

"Yes you did" Dean responded curtly. He looked like he was trying to resist the urge to punch him. Allie felt the same.

"Head to town we'll take it from here okay?" Sam told the parents.

"Danny come on baby! We're leaving!" The mother called.

"Danny we got to go!" The father added. Allie glanced around. Where was that kid? Even she was beginning to get worried about him. The boys started looking around too.

"Brian where- Where is he?" The mother asked worriedly, looking over at her husband. Brian looked down at her, he looked scared, but tried to hide it. For her sake it seemed. He looked around again, calling out once more.

"Danny!" He called as loud as he could.

There was no reply.

The mother, Susan her name seemed to be, continued to attempt to call for her son. It seemed almost certain now that he wasn't able to respond. Chances were he was either dead or somewhere he couldn't even hear them. Brian had been attempting to calm his wife down and tell her to leave with their daughter. Susan, of course, refused. But then again, who wouldn't. Dean had then begun telling them that it would, in fact, be safer in the shed than in the house. One door and no useable windows, it was the best chance for defence. It was only when the wife and daughter, Kate, were out of the way when they split up into two groups and began to search.

Brian, Sam and Zoe took outside. Dean, Allie and the other man, whose name Allie learned was Ted, took inside. They quickly split up to search but Allie watched Zoe as they parted. She had just saved her life and now they were splitting up again. It made sense to put one of each of them on each team, same with the Winchesters and the other men, this didn't stop Allie from disliking the plan however.

The first place they entered was the dining room. Brian split off to enter the kitchen for a moment and Allie kept watch on him from the doorway. There she could also have a clear view of Dean. Dean seemed to be closely examining the walls. Brian returned soon with a butcher knife from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked Dean, walking over to see what he was looking at better. Dean had the closet door open and was looking around the walls inside. Allie approached too, trying to look for anything that could be relevant along the walls. A specific opening maybe?

"She's human. She had to come from somewhere" Dean explained. Just as he said that his hand hit a loose board. He grabbed a hold on the board of wood and pulled sharply. All of a sudden a disgusting rotting smell filled the air. Ted flinched back, breathing out in disgust. Allie breathed out sharply also, though already more used to that kind of smell than Ted would be.

"You smell that?" Ted asked, looking confused that Dean didn't seem to react.

"Every day" He responded absently. Ted raised his eyebrows slightly, as if he was going to be surprised but decided against it. Probably a good idea. He turned to Allie suddenly.

"What about you?" He asked, seeming genuinely curious. "You're younger, you been doing this long?" Allie almost smiled at his curiosity.

"Only a couple months" Allie shrugged. "Not nearly half as long as Dean, but enough to know that particular smell is, in fact, an everyday occurrence" Ted didn't speak for a moment, as if still processing what she had been saying. Dean gave a pointed cough, taking the knife from Ted and turning on his flashlight.

"You got yours?" He asked, glancing at Allie. She nodded, pulling out her torch and clicking it on as well as unsheathing her silver knife for good measure. She had to hide what was almost an involuntary whimper when pain shot up her arm. Now that the adrenaline had dulled she actually felt the constant pain. Dean had entered by the time she readied herself and he waved her and Ted forward.

"Come on" He urged. Ted followed and Allie took up a position behind him, watching for anything to creep up on them. It wasn't too long before Dean came across a hole, He shone his light down into it but saw basically nothing. Dean sighed, looking back up at the two beside him.

"You're not going down there" Ted insisted. Dean shrugged as if to say ' _Why not?'_.

"Well do you want to?" He asked, challenging him. Ted remained silent. Dean took that as a go-ahead and began to lower himself through the hole.

"Please nobody grab my leg. Please nobody grab my leg" He chanted. Once he was down the light moved around for a moment and Dean made a disgusted sound.

"What'd you find?" Allie called down.

"Even the rats are dying from the smell" He responded. Allie snorted.

"The rat probably is the smell"

"Got another possibility" Dean responded almost immediately.

"What's that?" Allie frowned. She shifted her position to the other side of the hole.

"Dog. It's what's for dinner" Dean said almost to himself.

"Dean no" Allie sighed, disgusted. "That's just wrong"

"I aim to please"

"You have terrible aim"

"Well what are you gonna do?"

With that Dean ventured further in, calling Danny's name quietly.

"Anything else?" Ted asked, looking into the hole.

"Yeah, her kitchen"

"Her what?" Ted glanced at Allie, seemingly confused by Dean's response. Allie shrugged, shining her light down the hole once again. She saw Ted move out of the corner of her eye and he made a sudden pained noise. Allie looked up, shocked to see Ted drop to the ground, bleeding.

"Sonnofabitch" Allie muttered, quickly moving to his side. She found the wound quickly, blood covered his chest and showed that he had been stabbed right through the heart. "Come on you bastard, don't die on me" Allie growled, checking for any signs of life. She kept one hand firmly pressed on his wound just in case. He didn't have a pulse. Ted had been dead before he hit the ground. "No" Allie found herself saying. "No, this cant- no!" Allie checked the pulse again, unsatisfied with her first search.

Still nothing. She grabbed one of his wrists, checking for anything there.

"No, you- you can't be dead" Allie almost whispered. "No, come on Ted. No" Allie froze, realisation dawning on her that there was nothing she could do. There was a hand on her shoulder and Allie glanced around slowly to find Dean gesturing her away from Ted. She didn't move. Dean leaned down, slowly removing her hand from his chest and prying her fingers from his wrist. He helped her to stand and picked up Ted's body. Grunting slightly at the weight.

"Please tell me you can walk" Dean asked, voice strained with the effort. Allie found herself nodding and she followed as he carried Ted's body out of the walls and back into the dining room. She followed numbly, not saying anything as Dean continued on through until he reached the outside of the shed.

Dean placed Ted carefully down outside the shed before moving to the door. Allie noticed him glance subtlety over his shoulder, as if checking she were still there. He knocked. Allie quickly attempted to compose herself. If not for Zoe then for the others inside. It was very possible none of them had even had someone they know die before.

"Sam it's me" Dean called though the door. There was a shifting sound as something heavy was moved from the door. It opened and Dean led Allie to walk in first, following after.

"Did you get Danny?" Susan asked, looking between the two of them.

"No" Dean said simply.

"No? Where's Ted?" She asked, glancing over their shoulders as if expecting him to appear behind them. Allie remained silent.

"He's outside" Dean told her.

"Well why doesn't he come inside?" Susan looked almost scared to hear the answer. Allie noticed Kate in the corner, watching the conversation with the same fear in her eyes. Dean hesitated, glancing at Allie, who had her eyes locked on the floor by then.

"Because I had to carry him out." Dean said slowly. "I'm sorry"

"You're- what does that mean? What does that mean, you're sorry?" Susan stammered.

"Are you saying that he's dead?" Brian asked, glancing at his wife worriedly.

"No. No" Susan insisted. "He's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that are you?" There was a moment of silence.

"We were in the walls and she attacked" Dean explained.

"Oh my god" Susan mumbled to herself, looking down.

"And I couldn't get to him in time"

"Uncle Ted is dead?" Kate asked in a small voice. She looked between her parents, seeming to realise it was true without a word from them.

"We shouldn't have left him alone" Dean told them sadly. "I'm very sorry" Allie looked up at him. We? Dean headed back outside and Allie followed a moment later. She didn't want to watch a family grieving over someone she could have saved. Allie noticed Dean standing a way away. Looking up at the stars. She turned and positioned herself against one of the side walls of the shed. She sighed, pulling her legs up underneath her and crossing her arms over her knees. She dropped her head into her arms, hiding from the world.

Allie had to do her best not to cry. A family was grieving over a man she could have saved. Why had she been so careless?

"You okay Al?"

Allie looked up to see Dean kneeling beside her.

"Don't call me that" Was her first response.

"It wasn't your fault" He told her, positioning himself beside her.

"Yes it was" She dropped her head into her arms again. "It was all my fault. I was there with him, you weren't and I could have saved him but I was just being so careless and-"

"Hey stop" Dean said sharply. Allie looked back up at him. "None of this was your fault okay? I shouldn't have left you alone with him. I should have known she was there."

"Dean" Allie sighed, looking down at the ground. "It's certainly not your fault"

"Well it's my fault or no one's" Dean insisted. "These things happen. Sometimes you can't stop them. But what we can do is not shut down every time it happens" Allie looked over at him now, listening closely. "What we will do is keep fighting. Keep saving people, it makes this all worth it" Dean smiled at her now. "What do you say we kill some evil son of bitches and raise a little hell?" Allie smiled.

"Damn right" She nodded. Dean held out a hand and she took it, letting him help her stand. Her arm ached in protest but she ignored it. She was going to keep fighting.

Allie stood beside the shed, staring up at the stars. She had noticed Brian coming out a while ago and he now stood in front of his house, looking up at the darkened front. Dean appeared in the side of her vision and she watched him walk over to Brian.

"Andy your son?" She heard him ask, having heard of their conversation from Sam. He told Allie too. Brian glanced over at him, nodding.

"Oldest. He got himself killed in a car accident last year" He answered. A moment or two of silence passed.

"I'm sorry" Dean said quietly. Brian nodded. Allie moved away from the shed, getting slowly closer to the two. She stood beside Dean, watching Brian's reaction.

"It nearly tore Suse and I apart. Still could I imagine" He corrected himself. "That's why we moved here. Fresh air, fresh start. Not even my line" He added with a shake of his head. "Marriage counsellor. 'Course she might be right. After all, what could go wrong in the country?" He added the last part with a large degree of sarcasm.

"I'm getting your son back" Dean told him certainly. "If it's the last godforsaken thing I do" Allie wondered if he knew what he was actually saying. Godforsaken was right. Brian looked over at him, before his eyes landed on Allie too.

"Why do you people care so much?" He asked. Allie and Dean both remained silent, they both knew their answer, but none was willing to share.

"Dean, Allie" Sam called. They turned. He held up Jessica's diary.

"We gotta talk"

The four of them moved to the house after making sure Brian had stayed in the shed with his family.

"What is that?" Dean asked, gesturing to the diary in Sam's hand.

"Rebecca's diary" He told him.

"And?"

"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter" Sam told him. Allie held out a hand, gesturing for the diary and Sam handed it to her.

"Rebecca had a kid?" Dean asked disbelievingly. Allie opened the diary and started flicking though a couple pages before stopping on one.

"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant" Sam summarized. He was right, that's just about all she could see in the diary.

"Jeez, rent Juno and get over it" Dean rolled his eyes. Allie smiled slightly at the reference. She glanced up at Zoe, expecting to see her doing the same. She frowned slightly when she saw her. Zoe didn't seem to be listening at all, her gaze firmly locked on the ground. "Wait, why kill herself after the baby?"

"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up" Sam answered, like it was obvious.

"Why would he say that?" Dean frowned. Sam looked suddenly uncomfortable and Dean mirrored the expression almost instantly. "oh, gross" Allie frowned, not understanding.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"So the daddy was the babydaddy too?" Dean clarified.

"Oh, no, that's just wrong" Allie groaned. Zoe made a disgusted face.

"Dude was a monster" Sam shrugged, glancing between the girls.

"Wow, a story ripped from and Austrian headline" Dean scoffed. "humans man" He paused for a moment, seeming to remember something. "So she's been locked up her whole life?"

"You saw her eyes" Sam reasoned. "Has she ever seen light? She's barely human" _Still human_ Allie couldn't help but think.

"Okay, so, what? She's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old dad? Slash granddad?" He added as a second thought.

"I guess" Sam shrugged in agreement.

"Well, can't say I blame her" Dean went quiet for a moment. Was he actually sympathizing with the killer? Then again, Allie couldn't help but do the same. It was just weird to see in him.

"I'm sure her life was hell Dean. Doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder" Sam explained.

"Like you know what hell's like" Dean said quietly. Allie froze, thinking the whole situation over in her mind. Reasoning it with herself. Dean probably did more than sympathize, he connected with this girl somehow. She killed her dad slash granddad whatever as a way of lashing out for all he'd done her whole life. Maybe she even knew it was his fault her mother was gone. The only person who could've really cared for her. Killing him was a way of retaliation and self-defence. And while killing a different family seems horrific, monstrous even, all she knows is that's she's protecting herself and the house she lives in. This girl wouldn't know any better.

"I didn't…" Sam sighed, trailing off.

"Forget it" Dean brushed it off. Allie decided to do the same, while this would seem the right thing to do to this girl, she was still trying to kill innocent people. She still had to go. Allie forced herself to disconnect, ultimately stop looking from any other perspective. This still had to be done.

"So where do we find her" Sam asked.

"How would she still be alive without food by now?" Allie wondered out loud.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Al's right" Dean pointed out, catching on. "He kept her hidden, locked up. But he had to feed her didn't he?"

"I guess" Sam shrugged.

"I think I know where" Dean turned, making his way through the house. He obviously knew where he was going. Allie frowned as they left the dining room.

"Don't call me Al" She scowled.

It wasn't too long before the four of them and Brian were standing around the sealed up dumbwaiter shaft. Which Sam and Dean were all too quick in breaking open.

"Could've kept her hidden for years. Kept her fed no one would ever know" Dean stated.

"Being a little emotionless there Dean" Allie told him.

"Emotionless is in the job description" Dean shrugged. He acted as if he didn't care. After hell, and considering this girl was, in fact, human, Allie knew he was lying.

"Danny!" Brain called down through the shaft. "Danny!"

"Watch out, I'm going down" Dean told him, moving past him to the hole in the wall.

"No" Brian objected. "That's my son"

"I know it is, but I said that I would get him" Dean appealed. "I will. Let me" Brian hesitated and Dean took that as his cue to turn back to the shaft. He shone the flashlight around a moment before squeezing into the hole.

"Dean" Zoe called out before he started to climb down. Dean looked up, waiting for her to continue. "Be careful" Was all she said. Dean nodded, offering her a slight smile before climbing down the hole in the wall.

"Hey, you got curtains?" Sam asked Brian. "We need rope" Brian left to search while Sam held the light for Dean to climb. Once Dean had lowered himself down Allie and Zoe stood by until Brian returned. He came in holding several long curtains and sheets and the girls immediately got to work helping him tie them together. There was sound of fighting below them and Allie turned to see Sam shining the light down the hole again, looking for any sign of his brother.

"Guys. Rope. Now" Sam called. The others, who had just finished with the materials, quickly moved to lower them down the hole.

"Danny!" Sam called, looking down the hole again. It was only a moment later when Danny shouted up to them and Sam told them to pull. All four of them pulled as hard as they could, Brian speaking through to him all the way. Once he was up and out of the hole Brian quickly detached his son from the makeshift rope.

"Get him out of here" Sam told him. "You gotta go" Sam glanced at Allie, gesturing for her to follow as the two left. She nodded, quickly walking along behind them. She pulled her knife out of its sheath just in case as she followed them out the front door to the shed. Susan and Kate were screaming. Brian ran for the shed, leaving Danny behind momentarily.

"Stay here" Allie told him, leaving him on the steps. He nodded and Allie rushed off after Brian. There was more screaming and by the time Allie reached the shed Brian was pounding on the door.

"Suse!" He called desperately. Allie sighed quietly at the sight of the bloody knife in his hand. The door opened and Susan froze at the sight of her husband with the knife Allie turned, walking back towards the house until she was in full sight of the front door. She waved Danny forward and he ran over at full speed. Instead of moving straight towards his parents like she had expected, Danny slammed right into her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Allie was frozen for a second before realising Danny was crying. What was she supposed to do? Suddenly the small figure and the dirty blonde hair had her thinking of another person. Allie kneeled down and hugged him back, one hand at his back and the other threaded through his hair.

"Its okay" She told him softly. "You're safe now. It's all over" Danny nodded into her shoulder, sniffing slightly. He held onto her for another moment before pulling away to wipe his eyes. "You good?" Allie asked softly. He nodded. "Hey" He looked up. "You're gonna be okay from now on" She told him. "I promise. You have gone through more than any kid your age should ever have to. You've still got your parents and your sister and you're going to grow up to be a strong man" Danny smiled slightly at this.

"Thanks" He whispered.

"You're welcome" Allie smiled back. "Go be with your family" He nodded before running over to join his parents and sister by the shed. Allie stood, turning to watch as he hugged his mother. She looked up, smiling at Allie as she mouthed a silent 'thank you'. Allie nodded, smiling back at her. She turned, to see Sam, Dean and Zoe standing on the front steps not too far away. No one spoke a word, but they all understood.

It was over.

By the next morning they were ready to leave the town in Baby's rear view mirror. The trunk was repacked and while Allie and Zoe knew they could pack their knives away neither seemed to want to. Dean jacked the car back onto the ground with brand new tyres. Allie replaced the gun she was fiddling with in the weapons cache before closing it up.

"Thanks for the head start" Dean told the family standing nearby.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you guys don't like the police?" Brian asked, glancing between them with the hint of smile.

"It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing really" Sam shrugged. Brain stepped forward to shake Dean's hand.

"Well, thank you" He told him genuinely.

"Thank you" Susan echoed.

"You okay?" Dean asked genuinely. Susan took a deep breath before responding.

"No, were the opposite of okay. But were together" Susan told him with a slight smile. Brian took her hand and they stood close, the kids copying.

"Thanks" Susan repeated. Dean nodded. The two of them circled around the car to their seats and Zoe followed. Allie paused for a moment, gesturing Danny over. He walked over quickly, standing in front of her and she knelt down to be shorter than him and not be intimidating.

"You're gonna need to take care of your family okay?" She told him. He nodded quickly. "But don't forget to take care of yourself" She added. "Ask for help when you need it. Make sure you all stick together" Danny nodded once more and the two smiled at each other. Allie gave him a quick high five and ruffled his hair before turning to get into the car.

"Goodbye" He called. Allie turned. "Goodbye" She smiled.

They collected food as they drove, stopping not too long later to eat outside. Dean trusted no food inside his precious Baby. Sam passed out the burgers and Allie took her usual seat on the roof of the Impala, her legs hanging off the side. Zoe sat down on the hood, facing the same direction. The boys sat on the front of the hood. Allie unwrapped her burger unenthusiastically, picking at the sesame seeds on the bun.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Allie feared he had noticed her but turned to realise he was talking to his brother, who was also not eating. What was going on in her head was not something she wanted to discuss right now. There was minute of silence, no one eating as they waited for someone else to start talking first.

"You know I felt sorry for those sons of bitches back there" Dean said slowly. "Lifelong torture turns you into something like that"

"You were in hell Dean" Sam protested, realising what he was talking about. "Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human" Allie flinched at that. They were barely human. She wasn't human at all. The boys killed them. What would they do to her if they found out? When they found out, she corrected. She had seen too many shows and read too many books where secrets were kept to even fool herself about that. They would find out eventually. They always do.

"Yeah, you're right" Dean said eventually, pulling Allie back from her thoughts. "I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure"

Everyone paused, letting the information sink in.

"What?" Sam asked, disbelieving. He looked at his brother like he wanted him to say he'd heard him wrong.

"I enjoyed it Sam" Dean repeated. "They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that, I can't fill this hole, not ever"

No one spoke for a long time, Dean's words hanging heavily in the air.

It was later when Dean was getting ready to settle down to sleep that night, when the note fell from his pocket. Neatly written in Allie's handwriting were three words.

 _We can try_

"What's wrong?"

Zoe turned away from her bag and her bed, towards her friend, frowning slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean you've been acting strange since the hunt" Allie rephrased, turning to sit on the end of her bed. "So what's wrong?" Zoe hesitated.

"You could've died" She said quietly, almost a whisper. Allie froze.

"What?"

"When you saved me from that girl. You got hurt" She glanced at Allie's arm, now wrapped in real bandages and no longer bleeding. "You could've gotten killed" Allie remained silent for a minute or so, thinking this over.

"I had to save you" She responded evenly.

"No you didn't" She looked over at her. "You didn't have to save me, you don't have to protect me. I don't want you to protect me"

"What else am I supposed to do" Allie asked slowly.

"You could get a life" Zoe joked dryly. Allie sighed.

"Yeah, I don't have one of those" She stared at her friend for a moment. "But I have you" She continued. "and I'm not going to lose you. I don't care what you say, or do I'm not going to stop trying to protect you. Whether you need it or not" She told her firmly. Neither spoke for a long time.

 **Oh ma gosh the drama (but not really i dunno) anyway hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. NOTICE (not a chapter)

**hey guys. I'm so sorry to say that this fanfiction will not be continued. I feel incredibly bad about it because I have cut short so many already. However, the part of Allies storyline I had planned I love so much that it shall be rewritten into a new fanfiction later on. ( probably not anytime soon as I don't currently have a working laptop if my own ) so there will be many changes but I hope it's worth it. You can check my account whenever but I doubt it'll be soon.**

 **you can also vote a new poll on my page in regards to this rewrite. A big story issue must be resolved. Other than that I don't think I have much more to say. Sorry again and I hope you plan to read the rewrite. Happy coming holidays. ?**

 **-Alix**


End file.
